Londres, Meu Amor
by Chelley Lima
Summary: Bella e seu pai saem de Seattle para irem morar em Londres. Lá ela conhece novos amigos, e, quem sabe, o primeiro amor. Mas Bella é uma pessoa um pouco tímida e reservada. Sofreu a perda de um ente querido. Será que ela se abrirá para os novos amigos?Será que ela deixara ser levada pelo amor?Surpresas, romance e muito carinho nessa história emocionante
1. Escola Nova

_Olá gente! Aqui está uma história fresquinha para vocês! Nos vemos lá em baixo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Escola Nova**

Acordei com meu celular tocando o alarme. Espreguicei-me e fui ao banheiro do meu quarto fazer minha higiene matinal e tomar meu banho. Sai e fui ao meu closet, vestindo minha calcinha e sutiã preto , um jeans, uma camiseta baby look e uma blusa de capuz. Arrumei meu cabelo, deixando-o solto e coloquei uma presilha. Calcei meus All Star, peguei minha mochila e desci para a cozinha. _(N/A: Look Bella: www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 51263256&. locale =pt-br * ) _

Encontrei meu pai sentado, servindo-se de uma xícara de café enquanto lia o jornal.

-Bom dia, pai.

-Bom dia, Bella. Ansiosa para o primeiro dia de aula? –perguntou-me.

Meu pai e eu morávamos em Seattle, mas decidimos nos mudar para Londres. Lá não tinha muitos amigos, apenas minha colega Makenna Smith. Terminaria o ensino médio lá, mas viria a Londres para fazer a faculdade.

-Ah... Sim. –menti.

-Bella, não precisa ser tímida e reservada, filha. Basta se soltar. Este é seu último ano do ensino médio, deve curtir. Sua mãe iria querer que você fosse feliz. – ele disse.

Suspirei. Peguei uma caneca no armário e coloquei água. Botei no micro-ondas para esquentar, peguei torradas e geleia de framboesa, e comecei a prepara-las. O micro-ondas apitou e fiz um chá de camomila. Tomei meu café em silêncio, apreciando-o. Terminei de comer e coloquei a louça suja máquina para lavar.

-Bem pai, eu já vou. Bom trabalho para o senhor.

-Boa sorte, Bella. Lembre-se do que conversamos agora há pouco.

Despedi-me e fui para o meu carro. Era um Porsche preto, simples, presente do meu pai quando nos mudamos nesse verão. Minha picape Chevy velha ficou em Seattle, no ferro velho, já que havia quebrado. Entrei e segui meu caminho para a escola.

Era bem bonita, em estilo vitoriano, com vermelho, branco e dourado como cores-temas. Havia outros carros chiques ocupando o estacionamento, assim como havia alguns carros mais antigos. Peguei minha mochila e segui em direção à secretaria.

-Bom dia. Em que posso ajuda-la? -recebeu-me uma funcionária.

-Bom dia. Eu sou aluna nova e vim buscar meu horário.

-Ah, claro! Qual o seu nome? –perguntou.

-Isabella Swan. –respondi constrangida.

Ela foi à sua mesa, pegando uma pasta e retirando dois papeis dali.

-Essa é uma ficha que você deve assinar, que confirmará sua presença na escola. Assine aqui, por favor. –ela instruiu, entregando-me uma caneta. Assinei a ficha, peguei meu horário e agradeci. A primeira aula era de trigonometria, então segui para a sala 7, como estava ,marcado.

Sentei-me na única mesa vazia, que estava no fundo felizmente. Cinco minutos depois, apareceu uma garota baixinha.

-Olá! Eu sou Alice Cullen. Qual é seu nome? –perguntou Alice, com um sorriso sincero. Ela era magra e tinha cabelos curtos pretos e repicados para todos os lados. Possuía feições que me lembrava uma fada. O que mais me impressionou foram seus olhos. Eram verdes, brilhantes de entusiasmo. Estava vestida elegantemente, como se qualquer coisa ficasse bem nela. _(N/A: Look Alice: www. Polyvore londres_ meu_ amor-cap _alice _cullen / set? id= 51264183 *)._

-Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro ser chamada de Bella. -respondi.

-Prazer em te conhecer, Bella. -respondeu. -Posso sentar com você? -perguntou.

-Claro. -sorri para ela enquanto se sentava.

-Eu sou nova na escola, embora sempre morei em Londres.

-Eu sou nova também, mas vim de Seattle. Me mudei no último verão.

-Ah que legal. Sempre quis visitar a América. Meu namorado é de lá, mas veio dos Texas. -admitiu. -Você veio sozinha?

-Não, vim com meu pai. -respondi.

-E a sua mãe? -perguntou franzindo o rosto.

-Ela está morta. -respondi triste e desvie o olhar.

-Oh, me desculpe! -exclamou e colocou seus braços em volta de mim. Retribuí o abraço, me sentindo reconfortada. Talvez fosse o início de uma grande amizade.

-Tudo bem. Já passou. -acalmei-a.

Se precisar de uma amiga, estarei sempre disponível. -disse, me dando um sorriso. Sorri de volta e o professor chegou na sala.

-Quantos anos você tem, Bella? -perguntou Alice em voz baixa.

-Tenho 17. E você?

-Tenho 17 também!

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente. O sinal tocou e arrumei minha mochila. Alice teria a próxima aula junto com a minha, então fomos juntas. No corredor, encontrou um homem alto, de cabelos ondulados e loiros, com olhos azuis, musculoso, mas nada exagerado. Era muito bonito, e estava sorrindo para Alice.

-Jazz! Essa é minha nova amiga, Bella Swan. Bella, esse é Jasper Hale, meu namorado. - apresentou-nos.

-É um prazer conhece-la, Bella. -cumprimentou-me educadamente, tocando minha mão em um gesto gentil. Embora seu sotaque fossa londrino, ainda possuía um pouco do sotaque sulista, deixando sua voz muito bonita. _(Look Jasper: www .polyvore londres _meu _amor -cap_ jasper_ hale /set ?id =51265771 *)_

-Prazer, Jasper. -disse, lhe dando um sorriso.

-Vamos, Bella, ele também tem aula de biologia com a gente, assim como um dos meus irmãos, Edward. Se quiser, você pode sentar-se com ele. E aposto que ele já está na sala.

Seguimos para a sala, que estava se enchendo aos poucos. Alice e Jasper seguiram para uma mesa onde um rapaz de cabelos bronze estava sentado de cabeça baixa lendo um livro.

-Hey, Edward! Como vai, cara? -cumprimentou-o Jasper.

-Edward! E aí, como foi sua primeira aula? Foi boa? -ele levantou o rosto para olhá-la. -Edward, essa é Bella Swan, minha nova amiga. Bella, esse é meu irmão, Edward Cullen, o irmão do meio! -anunciou animada.

Ele olhou para ela, em seguida para Jasper, e então seus olhos se trancaram em mim. Fiquei hipnotizada e congelada em seus olhos verdes esmeraldas. Como se houvesse apenas ele e eu neste mundo.

* * *

_E aí, gostaram? O que será que aconteceu com mãe da Bella? Coitada! Espero que ela fique melhor"_

_*retirar espaços_

_Comentem , please! Deixem uma autora feliz!_

_Bjos, Chelley :) _

_P.S.:Só neste e no próximo capítulo que postarei os looks dos garotos! A partir do 3º, só das garotas!_


	2. O Garoto Deslumbrante

**Capítulo 2-Garoto Deslumbrante**

* * *

Ele era lindo. Uma pele clara e alva, rosto perfeito, com seu queixo quadrado e maxilar marcado. Nariz reto, levemente anguloso. Bochechas não muito magras, com uma coloração pêssego clara. Seus cabelos rebeldes e lisos cor de bronze, sobrancelhas nem muito finas, nem muito grossas. E os olhos! Eram perfeitos, em uma cor distinta de verde esmeralda. Usava um suéter azul marinho, com uma jaqueta por cima, destacando seu peito musculoso e seus ombros largos. As mangas estavam levantadas até os cotovelos, mostrando seus braços magníficos. Ele me olhava intensamente, como se também estivesse me analisando.

-Bem, Jasper e eu nos sentaremos atrás de vocês, ok? –disse Alice, trazendo-me de volta à realidade. Estava com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Ok. –Edward e eu respondemos juntos. Todos riram menos eu, que estava fascinada com seu sorriso e sua risada.

-Sente-se. –disse indicando a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Corei em meu costumeiro rubor rosa e me sentei.

-Você é aluna nova? –disse, quebrando o silêncio carregado de energia elétrica, ou assim pensava eu.

-Sim. É meu primeiro ano aqui em Londres.

-Hum. Aposto que Alice te contou, mas somos novos apenas na escola, pois sempre moramos aqui em Londres. –disse-me e concordei com um aceno da cabeça. –E você é de onde?

-Sou de Seattle, EUA. Mudei nesse último verão. –respondi.

-Uau! Sempre quis conhecer a América. Seattle está em uma das minhas cidades mais desejadas. –exclamou.

-Claro, claro. Lá em bem legal, embora sejam raros os dias de sol e eu não tinha amigos. Gosto mesmo é da California, quando passei o verão lá. Na época eu tinha 15 anos. Praia, sol e calor. Foi fantástico!

-Realmente parece que lá há muitas praias ensolaradas. A única praia que eu fui foi em uma visita à minha tia, que mora na França.

-Sempre tive vontade de conhecer a França. Pelo menos a Inglaterra eu já estou fazendo-o. –rimos e nessa hora uma loira morango parou em nossa mesa.

-Olá! Meu nome é Tanya Denali! Qual é o seu, lindo? –disse numa voz que pensava ser sexy, mas era ridícula para falar a verdade. Ela era realmente uma vadia, com sua calça colada ao seu corpo -me perguntava se ela estava conseguindo andar direito-, uma blusinha que deixava sua barriga à mostra e seus seios falsos, quase pra fora da blusa. Um rosto totalmente maquiado, fazendo-a parecer uma senhora usando botox.

-Desculpe, mas não estou interessado em me apresentar a você. –disse Edward educadamente. Segurei o riso, e percebi que Alice e Jasper faziam o mesmo atrás de nós.

-E você? Quem é? Nunca e vi por aqui, garota. –indagou, desprezando-me. Comecei a ficar irritada com essa garota. Que estúpida! É burra o suficiente para não entender que não é bem-vinda?

-Sabe, acho melhor você se retirar, Tanya. Não queremos causar confusões. Afinal, nós quatro somos novatos aqui. –disse Jasper, interrompendo-me.

-Ah, desculpe-me lindo, não queria aborrecê-lo. –disse, atirando-se para Jasper. Alice logo a cortou.

-Escuta garota, nem vem que ele é meu. Entendeu? MEU! Agora saia daqui ou não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos. –disse, em uma voz severa que me assustou. Ela realmente sabia se defender.

-Tudo bem. Sairei por hora. –sorriu Tanya, debochando-a, mas pude ver a hesitação em seus olhos. Disparou-me um olhar de puro ódio, e eu sabia que nada disso iria terminar tão cedo.

-Bom dia, turma! –anunciou a professora que havia acabado de chegar. Tanya foi para sua mesa, que estava ocupada por uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados. Pelo visto, elas eram as vadias e populares da escola, com seus trajes minúsculos e os garotos que se achavam fodões rodeando-as. Peguei meu livro e me concentrei na aula.

-Vocês farão um trabalho com seus respectivos parceiros sobre a anatomia celular. Na página 45 do livro, vocês lerão o capítulo todo, e colocarão em uma folha o que entenderam sobre o assunto proposto. Em casa, vocês pesquisarão mais sobre esse resumo e detalharão ainda mais. Por agora, abram seus livros e iniciem a tarefa.

Abri meu livro enquanto Edward pegava uma folha de almaço em sua mochila. Quando ele foi pegar seu livro, sua mão acidentalmente roçou a minha, e senti um choque passar pelo meu corpo todo com o contato. Ele olhou para mim e não consegui desviar-me de seu olhar penetrante. Até que ele suspirou e seu hálito banhou meu rosto. Era inebriante, maravilhoso. Desviou seus olhos e soltei a minha respiração, que até então não sabia que havia segurado. Começamos a ler o texto, fazendo anotações em uma folha de rascunho. Pude ouvir que Alice dava risadinhas com Jasper, e me virei para olhá-los. Eles colocaram uma máscara de inocência, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Suspirei e voltei ao meu trabalho.

Ao final da aula, Edward e eu havíamos feito um resumo muito bom.

-Agora, vocês se juntarão a outra dupla para fazer o restante da atividade. Entreguem-me na próxima aula. –anunciou a professora quando o sinal tocou.

-Bella e Edward, o que acham de fazermos juntos? –perguntou Alice quando saímos da sala.

-Acho bom. –disse Edward. –Tudo bem Bella?

-Claro. Acho ótimo fazer a lição junto com vocês, Edward.

Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas parece que Edward amoleceu um pouco quando eu disse nome. Deixei isso pra lá e peguei meu horário.

-Minha próxima aula é de literatura. E a de vocês? –perguntei, tentando ser educada. Não queria passar o dia todo sozinha.

-A minha e a de Edward é de química. –anunciou Alice triste. Acho que Edward também estava desapontado.

-A minha é de história civil, junto com seu irmão, Alice, o retardado do Emmett. –ele começou a rir, e Edward se juntou a ele. Estava confusa.

-Emmett é meu outro irmão, Bella. Edward e eu somos gêmeos, e Emmett é um ano mais velho que a gente. Ele repetiu o último ano, pois só levava advertência na outra escola. –disse Alice, achando graça disso.

-Bem, pelo menos ele é o único burro da família. –comentou Jasper.

Eles me acompanharam até a porta da minha sala, e lá estava encostada na parede, uma loira magnífica. Ela era alta, tinha olhos azuis-violeta, seu rosto maquiado levemente, dando destaque aos seus lábios avermelhados. Ela era bem robusta, tinha coxas grossas, cintura fina, e um busto elegante. Estava vestindo uma saia com saltos e uma blusa comportada. Diferente de Tanya, que era uma vadia, parecia uma modelo internacional, de tão linda que era. Notei semelhanças em suas feições às de Jasper. Presumi que era sua irmã.

-Bella, essa é minha irmã gêmea, Rosalie Hale. Rose, essa é Bella Swan, uma amiga nossa. –apresentou-nos Jasper. Ela me deu um abraço gentil, em sinal de cumprimento.

-Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. –endiretou-se e olhou meu rosto. –Você é realmente uma menina muito bonita. Principalmente seus olhos! –exclamou, fazendo-me corar.

Nunca me achei uma garota de muitos atributos. Tinha um corpo magro, com algumas curvas suaves. Meus cabelos eram cor de chocolate e longos, da mesma cor que meus olhos. Meus 1m65 davam-me uma estatura mediana, e achava-me tão normal como algumas garotas. Rosalie e Alice, por exemplo, eram muito mais bonitas que eu. Elas conseguiam andar de saltos altíssimos, me presumia, e eu usava saltos apenas em ocasiões especiais, nem tão altos.

-Obrigada. –agradeci ainda ruborizada. Eles riram de leve, despediram-se e seguiram para suas respectivas aulas. Entrei na sala e Rosalie me acompanhou.

-Quer sentar comigo, Bella? –perguntou Rosalie.

-Ah...

-Não precisa ser tímida! Vem, sente-se! –interrompeu-me, apontando a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Estabeleci-me ao seu lado e estava sentindo-me inferior ao seu lado, diante de sua beleza deslumbrante. Alguns garotos sentavam-se em seus respectivos lugares, e a encaravam com fome e desejo. Mas ela apenas lançava-lhes um olhar mortal, deixando tanto as meninas, quanto os meninos aterrorizados, desviando seus olhares de nossa mesa. Rosalie, apesar de ser gentil, era também uma pessoa fria, com os indesejados. Perguntei-me por que ela estava sendo solidária comigo

-Um dracma para seus pensamentos, Bella? –disse Rosalie.

-Nada não, Rosalie. –menti, pois não queria enfrentar sua fúria.

-Pode me chamar de Rose, Bella. E sei que você está mentindo. Pode falar o que está sentindo. –indagou, sorrindo de canto.

-É que... Sabe Rose, não entendo como você quer ficar comigo, uma menina tão sem graça, sendo que existem muitas pessoas melhores do que eu. E populares também, como Tanya. –respondi de cabeça baixa, preparando-me para seu sermão de fúria.

-Bella, você não é sem graça. Muito menos ridícula. Pelo que vi e ouvi do meu irmão, minha cunhada e cunhado, você é muito gentil, bondosa, e leal. E por favor, se não se importa, não quero ouvir esse nome de novo! Essa tal de Tanya me tirou do sério hoje. –respondeu-me, mudando seu tom de voz gentil para desprezível ao falar de Tanya. Pelo jeito houve confusão no meio.

-Tudo bem então, Rose. –resmunguei.

Ela riu um pouco da minha atitude e colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

-Bella, amigos são para isso. Não estou lhe dizendo que deve ser sua amiga. Apenas acho que vale a pena conhecer você de verdade. Você me parece ser uma pessoa muito boa.

-Obrigada.

Sabe, você mora aqui? Nunca te vi antes, embora esse seja meu primeiro e último ano aqui.

-Há pouco tempo apenas. Mudei-me com meu pai neste último verão. Eu morava em Seattle, EUA.

-Uau! Que legal. Sempre quis visitar Seattle, pois foi lá que as primeiras gerações da família Hale começaram. Uma das minhas tias mora lá, ainda.

Neste momento, Tanya e sua amiga ruiva pararam em nossa mesa

-Hora, Hora, Vick. A sem-sal e a vadia sentadas juntas. Que hilário, não?

-Concordo Tanya. Realmente, as novatas bem que se combinas. Suas estupidezes são compatíveis! –riu, e Tanya juntou-se as suas risadas.

-Sabe, Putânya e Victadia_*, _vocês são mesmo umas duas vadias enxeridas não? E a propósito, Bella não é sem-sal, muito menos estúpida, como com certeza vocês são! Deixe-nos em paz, ou vai pagar por suas ridicularidades, caralho. Agora saiam da minha mesa! –gritou Rosalie, e a turma inteira silenciou ao ver sua ousadia. Realmente até eu fiquei paralisada. As duas riram debochadas, mas estava claro que estava com medo de Rosalie. Retiraram-se e foram aos seus respectivos lugares, imediatamente conversando em voz baixa entre si.

*_Aqui fiz um pequeno trocadilho: puta+Tanya=Putânya; Victoria+vadia=Victadia. Pode parecer esquisito, mas foi a única coisa que consegui criar._

No momento em que tudo se aquietou, o professor entrou.

-Desculpe-me por esse descontrole Bella, mas elas me irritaram demais ao humilharem você. Não deixe que elas te provoquem ou a machuque Bella. Estaremos sempre aqui para te apoiar, mesmo que for agredindo-as. –disse-me Rose, novamente com a voz gentil.

O professor começou a introduzir a aula, falando sobre _Orgulho e Preconceito _de Jane Austen. Felizmente, esse era um dos livros que eu mais li na adolescência, estão não prestei muito atenção. Pelo jeito, Rosalie também entendia do livro. Pegou um pedaço da folha do seu caderno e começou a escrever. Quando terminou, passou-o para mim.

"O quanto você entende desse livro?"

Sorri e peguei uma caneta em meu estojo. Olhei para o professor, fingindo estar anotando o que este falava.

"**O suficiente para fazer uma listagem do mesmo. Li-o muito na minha adolescência, pois não tinhas muitos amigos em Seattle. Apenas uma colega chamada Makenna."**

Ela leu o que havia escrito e franziu o rosto diante de mim. Pegou sua caneta e começou a escrever.

"Por que você não tinha amigos Bella?"

Respondi-lhe o mais rápido e simples que pude.

"**Porque não me aceitavam por ser 'sem-sal' ou por ser uma estudiosa. Meu pai é advogado, e foi na diretoria da escola uma vez por isso. Reclamou pelo fato das pessoas falarem mal de mim pelas costas e por dizerem indiretas. Makenna me apoiou muito ano passado. Foi quando ela deu um basta em tudo, e se tornou minha colega. Apesar do termo, éramos apenas companheiras uma da outra, mas nossa amizade se baseava apenas nisso: em gostos, costume e timidez. Ela tinha um irmão, Nico, que também fazia companhia para a gente. Mas ele tinha uma namorada, então éramos só nós duas. Ela pretende terminar o ensino médio lá, e vir para Londres, para fazer sua faculdade de arquitetura." **

Acabou que eu escrevi um parágrafo inteiro. Rose leu com atenção e sorriu um pouco ao terminar, tentando ser solidária.

"Sabe, você pode ser nossa amiga. Emmett, Jazz, Alice, Eddie e eu podemos ser seus companheiro E amigos! É só deixar a timidez de lado, Bella. Junte-se a nós. Desejamos a sua amizade."

Li o que ela escreveu e lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Nunca alguém disse –ou no caso, escreveu- palavras tão bonitas para mim. Realmente, eu iria seguir as palavras de Rose e tentar ser amiga deles.

"**Meu pai disse a mesma coisa que você falou sobre deixar a timidez de lado. Que mamãe iria ficar feliz com isso."**

Ela leu e guardou o papel na bolsa, pois o professor estava propondo uma atividade.

-Vocês e seus parceiros irão escrever uma análise sobre o livro. Também quero a opinião de vocês em relação aos romances de Jane Austen. Procurem fazer uma boa tarefa, ou serão cobrados severamente. –anunciou, retirando-se da sala, pois o sinal havia tocado.

-Qual sua próxima aula, Bella? –perguntou Rose enquanto saíamos da sala.

-Inglês.

-A minha também! Vamos juntas? –perguntou e acenei em concordância.

Seguimos para nossa sala e nos estabelecemos em uma mesa vazia. Logo o professor e pediu que a classe se aquietasse. Rose e eu não conversamos muito, apenas a respeito da nossa aula. Estava falando sobre a produção de um livro, e prestei bastante atenção, assim como Rose. Éramos espertas, pois caso o professor pedisse algo do tipo para fazer estaríamos informadas.

-Bem, isso foi interessante. Embora seja um pouco complexo escrever um livro, deve ser bem legal. –disse, assim que o sinal tocou.

-Minha próxima aula é de química. E a sua, Bella? –verifiquei meu horário e suspirei tristemente.

-Álgebra.

-Oh Bella, não fique triste. Quem sabe algum de nós esteja lá? –tranquilizou-me.

-É. Quem sabe...

-Vamos Bella, não desanime! –disse-me e me deu um beijo de despedida na bochecha. –Vai dar tudo certo.

Rosalie foi em direção à sua sala, e tomei o caminha contrário. Cheguei à aula de trigonometria, e sentei-me em uma mesa vazia. Peguei um caderno e comecei a rabiscar na capa enquanto a professora não chegava. Senti a cadeira ao meu lado deslizar e vejo Jasper sentar ao meu lado.

-Ora, Bella nossa segunda aula juntos! E aí, o que achou de Rose? –perguntou.

-Ela é uma pessoa muito simpática. –respondi, enquanto eu corava de vergonha.

-Haha! Não fique assim Bella. Ela é uma pessoa gentil, mas quando mexe com ela ou com seus amigos, ela vira fera! E aposto que você presenciou isso. –riu

-Sim, presenciei.

-Quem foram os covardes?

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder

-Tanya e sua amiga ruiva Victoria.

-Não acredito! O que elas fizeram dessa vez? –perguntou irritado.

-Elas apenas chegaram xingando-nos.

-Como essas putas são folgadas, hein!? Quem elas pensam que são?

Neste exato momento o professor chegou. Jasper suspirou raivoso, irritado que o professor tenha chegado para interrompê-lo.

-Sinceramente, se essas garotas mexerem com vocês novamente, não vou deixar em branco coisa nenhuma. –disse determinado, fascinando-me com seu afeto por mim. Realmente espero que todos eles se tornem meus amigos. Especialmente Edward. Apenas pensar em seu nome me deixava feliz. Achei estranho isso, mas estou adorando também!

A aula seguiu bem divertida, com Jasper fazendo piadas sobre a aula. Segurei muitos risos por causa de suas piadas. Ele realmente parecia com o irmão que eu sempre desejei, mas que foi impossível realizar meu desejo. Embora esse pensamento deixou-me triste, Jasper superava com suas brincadeiras. Embora fosse uma pessoa discreta, sabia ser piadista. O sinal tocou e arrumei minha mochila, já que era a hora do almoço.

-Quer se sentar com a gente, Bella? –perguntou Jasper enquanto nos levantávamos.

-Ah... Sim, eu adoraria. –quem sabe Edward não estaria lá também...

-Então vamos, Bella! Assim você pode conhecer o Emmett!

Seguimos para o refeitório, e no caminho Alice nos encontrou.

-Vamos! Já encontramos uma mesa vazia. Estão todos esperando vocês! –disse enquanto puxava nossos braços em direção a mesa deles. Pelo que vi, estava no lado sul do refeitório, distante de todos. Percebi que havia um garoto enorme sentado também.

-Bella, esse é Emmett Cullen, meu namorado. –apresentou-o Rose.

-Olá Bella! Parece que você colocou um pouco de graça em todos aqui. Não param de falar sobre você. –disse Emmett, estendendo sua mão para cumprimentar-me.

-Oi, Emmett. –respondi em voz baixa.

-Bella, há uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Edward. Sente lá! –disse Jasper, e piscou para Alice, que retribuiu. Não entendi o gesto, mas fui sentar na cadeira vazia que estava entre Edward e Rosalie.

-E então Bella, tá gostando da escola? –perguntou Edward enquanto comia um pedaço de sua pizza. Corei um pouco pelo fato de ele ter dirigido a palavra Amim.

-Sim. Por enquanto sim. Tirando a biscate da Tanya e da Victoria. –respondi.

-Ah, esqueci de contar a vocês o que aquelas vadias fizeram na aula de literatura. –Rosalie começou a contar o ocorrido, enquanto eu afirmava o que ela dizia, enquanto eu comia meu x-burguer, bebericando minha Fanta uva.

-Ai, ai, essa Tanya vai nos atormentar o ano inteiro se bobear. –disse Edward quando Rose terminou de contar.

-Vocês acreditam que ela deu em cima de mim quando eu estava indo ao banheiro na troca de aulas? Essa mulher é muito rodada. –disse Emmett com nojo.

-Ah, deixa ela fazer isso mais uma vez que eu pego ela! –disse Alice, que estava estarrecida.

-Mudando de assunto... Bella, você disse que veio morar aqui em Londres com seu pai. E a sua mãe? –perguntou Jasper. Percebi que todos estavam com os olhos em mim, e Alice olhava-me solidária.

-Bem, minha mãe está morta. Morreu uma semana ao me dar a luz. –respondi, olhando para meu lanche. Meus olhos estavam ardendo um pouco, mas consegui segurar as lágrimas. Todos ofegaram, e Rose me abraçou.

-Oh Bella! Desculpe, não tinha a intenção de deixar você triste. –disse Jasper.

-Bellinha, não fique triste ok? Estamos aqui para apoiá-la. Mesmo que te conheço a menos de quinze minutos, já a considero uma irmãzinha querida.

-Vai dar tudo certo ok? Estaremos sempre unidos. –disse Edward, e meu peito vibrou de emoção. Ele era tão carinhoso. Na verdade, todos eles eram.

-Obrigada pessoal. Não sabem quanto tempo esperei para ter amigos. –desse-lhes com meus olhos marejados. Edward me abraçou por cima de Rose. Meu coração pulou uma batida com o gesto.

-Vamos pessoal, temos ainda mais quatro aulas pela frente. –disse Emmett quando o sinal tocou. Colocamos nossas bandejas no lixo, nossos almoços consumidos.

-Edward e eu temos aula de história civil. E você Bella? –perguntou Rosalie.

-A, eu também tenho essa aula agora. –respondi com um sorriso, feliz que eu tinha mais uma aula com eles.

-Então vamos juntos! Lice, Jazz e Em tem aula de literatura. –disse Rosalie e seguimos para a aula de história civil.


	3. Superprotetor

_Bom dia, leitores! Mais um capítulo para vocês mesmo sem as 5 reviews solicitadas para o capítulo anterior. Estou sendo boazinha por hora._

* * *

**Capítulo 3-Superprotetor**

Edward, Rose e eu fomos para a sala 15, onde teria a aula de biologia. Rose sentou-se com uma garota, que sorriu para ela.

-Bella, Edward, essa é Kate Smith. Kate, esses são Bella Swan e Edward Cullen. Vocês dois podem sentar juntos, vou me sentar com ela, ok? –e Kate acenou para nós, e retribuímos o gesto.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu Edward. Parecia que ele ficou animado com a ideia. Eu, com certeza fiquei. Ele me esperou eu me sentar, como um cavalheiro. Sentei e ele fez o mesmo ao meu lado. Ficou um silêncio pairando no ar. Decidi pegar meu caderno e rabiscar na capa.

-Então Bella, realmente você não tinha muitos amigos em Seattle? Pelo o que Rose disse-me, as pessoas caçoavam de você. –disse franzindo o rosto em reprovação.

-Ah... É que eu sou uma pessoa muito quieta, que se dedica muito aos estudos e a não sei o que você pensa de mim, mas eu não possuo atributos físicos. Muitas meninas tinham muito mais corpo do que eu, e eram muito mais bonitas. Então, os meninos me zoavam e as garotas debochavam de mim. Minha colega Makenna passava pela mesma comigo, mas tinha conseguido amenizar o problema. Mesmo Charlie, meu pai, sendo um supervisor da empresa Toxicity, não conseguiu muito progresso ao reclamar na diretoria. Então tinha apenas ela de colega, pois apenas apreciávamos a companhia uma da outra e gostos em comum. –revelei. Eu nunca havia feito um discurso tão comprido, mas para Edward eu estava disposta a tudo.

-Bella, por que você deixava que todos eles fizessem aquilo com você? Não se reprima aos outros, Bella. Temos esperanças de que aqui você não fique de cabeça baixa, pois estaremos te apoiando ok? –disse Edward, sorrindo para mim ao terminar. Minha mente inundou-se de seu sorriso, e meu coração bateu mais acelerado, como se estivesse sobre a influência de seu humor.

-Tudo bem. Só espero que o mesmo não aconteça aqui pra falar a verdade. Embora eu ache que não vai ser fácil com Tanya e Victoria...

-Não se preocupe, estou aqui para protegê-la, se quiser. Não ligue para o que elas dizem a você, apenas retruque de forma que a façam calar a boca.

-Concordo com você Edward! Acho bom que você considere as sugestões dele, Bella. Sem contar que vamos estar lá para resolver as coisas. Aquelas biscates não mexem com quem não se mexe. –disse Rosalie, que estava em nossa frente. Acho que ela escutou tudo o que havíamos falado.

O professor entrou na sala, e Rose voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Kate. Edward se acomodou melhor em sua cadeira e fiz o mesmo, e sem querer roçamos nossos braços. Como na aula de biologia, uma corrente elétrica passou onde nos tocamos, preenchendo todo meu corpo. Edward olhou para mim, e retribui o olhar, corando ao ver um sorriso torto em seu rosto.

-Você fica adorável quando cora. Realmente fica linda! –corei ainda mais com seu elogio. Apenas meu pai me elogia sobre meu rubor. Ele era a primeira pessoa a elogiar. Como sempre acontece com Edward, meu coração pulou uma batida. Felizmente o professor pediu a atenção de todos, e tivemos que encerrar a conversa. Edward estava com seu sorriso torto no rosto. Era um sorriso belo. Nunca me cansarei de vê-lo em seu rosto. Peguei-me sorrindo feito boba, e rapidamente me recompus. Pelo jeito Edward havia reparado em meu sorriso, e deu uma risadinha. Corei em um vermelho brilhante. Ele riu ainda mais.

Prestei atenção ao que o professor dizia. Estava falando sobre as guerras que ocorreram aqui na Inglaterra, fascinando-me com a sua história. Acho que era mais emocionante que as guerras dos EUA.

-Quero um texto explicando sobre as guerras que ocorreram aqui no país. O nome delas, as suas causas, o motivo delas e suas consequências. Entreguem-me em uma semana, tempo suficiente para fazer uma boa atividade com seus parceiros. –pediu o professor no momento em que o sinal tocava.

-Bem Bella, já que vamos fazer dois trabalhos juntos, o que acha de ir à minha casa? É mais fácil e rápido. Ou eu posso ir à sua, se preferir. –disse Edward, um pouco hesitante com minha resposta.

-Eu vou à sua mesmo. Não tem problema algum. –sorri.

-É Bella, venha para a casa dos Cullen. Lá é bem legal, e você vai adorar meus sogros! São simpáticos e gentis. –disse Rosalie, que veio para o nosso lado enquanto saiamos da sala.

-Qual é a sua próxima aula Bella? –perguntou Edward.

-Hum... Química. E a de vocês? –eu disse.

-Biologia. –disse Rosalie, ao mesmo que Edward dizia "Inglês".

-Hahaha, Bella, Emmett também tem aula de química agora! –riu Rosalie.

-Ai, caramba, e agora? –perguntei desesperada. Realmente eu não estava preparada para ter uma aula com Emmett.

-Não se preocupe, mas tenha cuidado para o professor não achar ruim o fato de você estar rindo de Emmett. Ele vai tirar você do sério. –avisou Rose.

-Mais do que Jasper? Embora ele seja discreto, ele quase me fez dar risadas do professor por causa das suas piadas a respeito da aula. –comentei.

-Sim. Emmett é pior. Na verdade, Emmett é um garoto de cinco anos com corpo de 18. Ele é um bebezão piadista. Você tem que vê-lo quando quer assistir um desenho animado. Faz de tudo para assistir, nem que tenha de expulsar alguém para assistir atentamente. –disse Edward, que estava rindo com Rose.

-Bem, vou ver o que posso fazer. –e segui em direção à sala 18, e por ironia, vi Emmett do outro lado do corredor seguindo para a mesma sala. Abriu um largo sorriso ao me ver, mesmo que as pessoas em volta olhassem para mim com desgosto. Corei nervosamente de vergonha com o fato. Emmett lançou um olhar raivoso a todos que me fuzilavam. Ficaram amedrontados demais para não desviar o olhar de mim. Seguiram para seus destinos ao verem os músculos enormes de Emmett, que provavelmente eram resultado de muita musculação da academia.

-Então Bells, você também tem aula de química agora? Que legal. Pelo menos não me sentarei ao lado de gente desconhecida. –disse ele com um sorriso malicioso. Fiquei aflita com o que quer ele fosse aprontar.

-Pois é Emmett, quanta coincidência. Vamos. –indiquei a porta e entramos em silêncio. Seguimos para uma mesa vazia bem no centro da sala, o que me deixou um pouco hesitante, pois não gostava de ter toda a atenção sobre mim.

-Então Bella, curtiu sua aula com o Eddie? –perguntou malicioso, fazendo-me corar em um vermelho pimentão. Agora entendo o que Edward e Rosalie queriam dizer sobre ele. Acabei não respondendo, o que fez Emmett rir feito um retardado.

-Ah, f-foi b-boa, Em-Emmett. Assim c-como com R-Rose. –gaguejei vergonhosamente.

-Ah, Red Iron*, não se preocupe, não falarei mais nada. Embora eu ainda ache que você e o Eddie darão uns amassos sexies no sofá da sala. –disse Emmett tranquilamente, mas pude ver a malícia em seus olhos. Corei ainda mais e abaixei minha cabeça.

_*Red Iron: usei a marca de tinta capilar porque Bella é uma garota fechada, de ferro=iron, que cora demais em um tom forte de vermelho=red. _

-Olá a todos. Por favor, peguem um óculos e um jaleco aqui na caixa para iniciarmos a aula. –anunciou a professora, colocando uma caixa grande em cima de uma mesa desocupada. Emmett se ofereceu para pegar um pra mim também, e agradeci. Voltou com dois jalecos e dois pares de óculos. Coloquei-os, e Emmett seguiu meu exemplo. Em nossa mesa já havia material para fazer qualquer experiência a pedido da professora.

-Quero uma amostra de qualquer mistura que vocês fizerem, contanto que não exploda e seja da cor púrpura. Quem utilizar os ingredientes certos e a mistura ficar da cor proposta, levarão nota máxima, pois a mistura é dessa cor. Apenas os ingredientes que compuserem suas misturas formarão a substância correta. Quem adivinhar o nome levará mais uma nota.

Felizmente eu já sabia que substância era essa. Era a substância de Cronos. Eu já havia feito essa experiência antes, no final do ano letivo passado. Foi como uma preparação para o último ano. Emmett estava sorrindo, como se soubesse qual era a substância. Fiquei aflita com sua empolgação.

-Emmett, você já sabe que substância é essa? Porque você está com um sorriso enorme. –comentei.

-Sim Bella, eu já a fiz antes. Duas vezes, a propósito. No fim do 3º ano, como uma preparação para o último, e no ano passado, logo na primeira aula também. Estou lembrando de que da última vez eu havia colocado um pouco mais do que o necessário de bauxita, e o negócio explodiu. Foi hilário! Lembro que o negócio começou a queimar a minha mesa, enquanto as pessoas que haviam sido pegas por ela estavam se coçando até os infernos! Levei uma suspensão, e quase fui expulso, pois eu havia feito de propósito. Felizmente, eu havia me afastado a tempo. –contou Emmett, e comecei a rir. Pelo jeito, ele entendia de química. Mas usava-a para causar desastres!

-Podem começar! –gritou a professora. –Vocês têm apenas essa aula para terminar.

Emmett e eu começamos a separar os ingredientes na medida certa, e certifiquei-me de que ele não faria nada errado ou proposital. Colocamos no recipiente certo e coloquei no pequeno fogãozinho que havia para ferver as misturas. Configurei para a temperatura baixa e comecei a contar 9min. Quando deu o tempo certo, desliguei e coloquei a quantidade certa de bauxita. Imediatamente assumiu a cor púrpura brilhante. Havíamos feito um bom trabalho. Emmett pegou seu celular discretamente e tirou algumas fotos. Fizemos um pequeno high-five com as mãos. A professora veio analisar nosso trabalho e ficou impressionada. -

-Olhem só! Fizeram a mistura corretamente. E na cor correta. Vocês podem me dizer qual o nome dessa mistura? –perguntou a professora. A sala toda estava olhando para a nossa mesa, e então eu respondi.

-A poção de Cronos.

-E por que essa chamada assim?

-Por causa da mitologia grega, já que essa era a cor-tema do Titã Cronos, e ele fazia essa poção para derreter o cérebro das pessoas para fazer o que ele mandava. Em minha opinião, as pessoas dessa época eram muito burras. Se elas conheciam o resultado final, por que o faziam? –disse Emmett, e a professora o censurou com um olhar pelo seu comentário atrevido. Dei uma risadinha por causa de seu atrevimento e pelo olhar que levou da professora.

-Correto, Sr. Cullen. Mas espero que não seja insolente novamente. Não tolero brincadeiras em minhas aulas. Ou eu não me chamo Minerva McGonagall. –disse a professora, e anotou em seu caderno nosso desempenho. Percebi que duas garotas da turminha de Tanya estavam em nossa aula, e me olhava invejadamente. Pelo jeito Emmett também havia visto, pois elas começaram a sorrir e a olhá-lo esfomeadamente.

-Sem problemas, Sra. McGonagall. Isso não irá se repetir, eu acho. –disse Emmett, e a professora não ficou totalmente satisfeita com sua resposta.

O sinal tocou e retirei os óculos e o jaleco.

-Bella, qual a sua próxima aula? –perguntou Emmett.

-Física. E a sua?

-Educação física. Mas parece que Rose e Eddie também têm essa aula. –disse-me enquanto colocava sua mochila nas costas.

-Então... Até a próxima então. – e segui em direção ao ginásio. Fui para a sala 22 e encontrei Edward sentado sozinho em uma mesa ao canto. Rosalie estava sentada com sua amiga Kate um pouco mais atrás. Acenou ao me ver, e voltou a sua conversa.

-Posso sentar co você? –perguntei a Edward, que estava me observando.

-Bella, já estamos com dois trabalhos para fazer juntos. Por que ainda pergunta? É claro que pode se sentar ao meu lado. –disse gentilmente. Sentei ao seu lado, e ele ainda estava me olhando intensamente. Corei - como sempre acontecia com ele por perto-, abaixando minha cabeça.

-Bella, olha para mim. –ordenou ele. Lentamente levantei meu olhar para ele, então ele segurou meu queixo delicadamente para que eu não desviasse meu olhar sobre ele. Seus olhos verdes me olhavam de uma forma inexplicável, me deixando inebriada nesse mar jade. Perdi-me em seu olhar penetrante.

-Não pense que eu não gosto de você, Bella. Acho terrível que você abaixe seu lindo rosto. E fica ainda mais deslumbrante quando você cora, como agora. –disse, enquanto meu rosto corava ainda mais. Meu coração estava martelando, pude ouvir os batimentos nos meus ouvidos. Estava em minha própria bolha particular quando Victoria aparece para estragar o momento.

-Oi, Edward! Como está você, querido? –disse em sua voz de soprano, mas irritante ao mesmo tempo. Lá vem merda de novo!

Edward e eu suspiramos com a interrupção, e nos viramos para encará-la.

-Victoria, eu já lhe disse antes e espero não ter que repetir: NÃO me chame de "querido". Não sou nada seu para aplicar apelidos carinhosos em mim. Por favor, pode se retirar? Eu realmente não estou com saco para aguentar você. –disse Edward rudemente entre os dentes, deixando eu e Victoria boquiabertas. Nunca vi Edward ser tão grosseiro antes. Pelo menos eu entedia o motivo dessa rudez. Victoria olhou-me odiosamente, como se pudesse, me mataria apenas com um olhar. Rose estava um pouco atrás de nós, mas conseguiu dar um olhar igual, senão pior, para Victoria, que saiu imediatamente.

-Realmente, essas garotas me irritam. Até parece que nunca entendem que eu não estou interessado em xavecos! –exclamou Edward frustrado. Eu estava irritada também. Parece que não se tem um minuto de paz nessa escola. Nesse exato momento o professor entrou e pediu a atenção de todos.

-Olá, pessoas. Por favor, peguem seus livros e abram na página 27. Nesta aula vamos estudar as 3 leis de Newton. Muitos de vocês já a conhecem, então vamos apenas relembrar a matéria.

Abrimos nossos livros e começamos a prestar a atenção ao que o professor. Fiz algumas anotações em meu caderno, pois essa era uma matéria meio complicada de início. Percebi que Edward fazia o mesmo ao meu lado. Sua letra era linda, graciosa e digna daqueles caras que antigamente escreviam convites à mão. _(N/A: eu também tenho problemas com física, por isso, coloquei a matéria que mais consegui entender esse ano. #FísicaChata!)_

Eu realmente nunca gostei de física, mas as leis de Newton eram suportáveis. A aula terminou, e coloquei meu caderno em minha mochila. Neste exato momento, uma funcionária entrou e pediu silêncio a todos.

-Bem, olá a todos. Eu sou a Sra. Mark e vim comunicar a todos a respeito dos armários. Quem quiser um, deve ir à secretaria até amanhã no fim do dia pedir um contrato. Apenas para aqueles que ainda não tem ou que são novatos. É um armário para cada aluno, e vocês podem escolher qual numeração. A compra desta custa US$ 20,00. Somente até amanha! –terminou seu discurso e retirou-se da sala. Imediatamente o burburinho de conversas voltou enquanto todos arrumavam suas coisas.

-Bella qual a sua próxima aula? –perguntou Edward. –A minha é de educação física.

-Droga, a minha também. Não suporto educação física, a não serem aulas de balé e de ginástica. –gemi em desgosto. Rose e Edward riram de mim.

-Que bom Bella, pois a minha também é educação física. Sabe Bella, percebi que temos muitas aulas juntas. Isso é fantástico! –disse Rosalie. Concordei com ela, a respeito de termos muitas aulas juntas. Realmente ela era uma pessoa muito boa.

-Então, vamos senhoritas. –brincou Edward, fingindo um cavalheiro ao nos indicar a porta. Explodimos em altas gargalhadas, chamando a atenção de alguns. Realmente ele também sabia ser hilário! Encontramos uma Alice saltitante no corredor do ginásio.

-Eu sabia que vocês também tinham aula de educação física! –exclamou Alice.

-Bella, nunca aposte contra Alice. Se ela diz que vai chover, é porque vai. Uma vez ela adivinhou o sexo do bebê de uma parenta distante. Disse que eram duas meninas. O médico duvidou quando a mãe disse o que Lice havia dito, mas na hora do ultrassom, o médico ficou incrédulo ao ver que era verdade. –comentou Edward.

-Se é assim... Não farei objeções.

Fomos ao vestiário, e nos trocamos. Como eu havia trazido uma roupa para isso na mochila, não precisei colocar aqueles shorts horríveis e largos. Coloquei uma calça legging preta e uma camiseta baby look. Alice e Rose vestiram-se da mesma forma que eu, com exceção da cor da blusa. Eram rosa e verde, respectivamente. Colocaram um tênis, já que estava de sapatilha e saltos. Assim como eu, Rose fez um coque bagunçado.

-Estamos muito lindas! Dignas de uma revista feminina de esporte, tipo a Sport Female. Concordam? –exclamou Alice.

-Claro Lice. –respondi rapidamente. Rosalie concordou e fomos para fora do vestiário. Edward estava na porta esperando-nos. Estava com uma camiseta azul claro, e uma calça de ioga preta com seus All Star, assim como os meus. Estava lindo. Avaliou-me dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-me corar como de costume.

-Você está muito bonita Bella. Não se preocupe, hoje jogaremos vôlei. Meninos e meninas. Protegerei você da bola, Bella. Podemos escolher os times. Que tal nós quatro e depois escolheremos mais duas pessoas para entrar no time? –indagou Edward.

-Olhem! Ben e Angela também estão conosco. Podemos chamar eles. –exclamou Alice.

Fomos até o casal, que estavam sentados no banco da arquibancada. Era uma garota morena e um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros. A garota tinha aproximadamente a minha altura, e o garoto era alguns centímetros mais baixo que Edward.

-Ben, Ang! O que acham de participarem do nosso time de vôlei? –perguntou Alice.

-Claro. Estávamos esperando alguém nos chamar para jogar. –disse Ben.

-Eba! Bem, esses são Edward, meu irmão, Rosalie Hale, minha cunhada, e Bella Swan, nossa amiga. Eles também são novatos aqui na escola. Mas Bella veio de Seattle.

-Prazer. –respondemos nós três a eles. Angela parecia que me conhecia de algum lugar.

-Você Isabella Swan? Filha de Charlie Swan, o supervisor da Toxicity que se mudou para Londres? –perguntou Angela.

-Sim, sou eu.

-Oh, como é bom te conhecer! Eu sou Angela Weber. Eu vim de Portland. –respondeu ela.

-Tá vendo Bella, pelo menos alguém aqui sabe quem você é! Eu não disse que há pessoas que querem ser sua amiga? –disse Rose, sorrindo para mim. Corei de vergonha, como sempre a atenção é dirigida a mim.

-Bem, eu acho melhor irmos para a quadra começar a jogar. –disse Edward, que me salvou de mais constrangimentos.

Infelizmente descobrimos que iríamos jogar contra o time de Tanya.

-Ah que ótimo! Logo o time da perua. –disse Alice. –Esse é o grupinho delas: Jessica Stanley, a garota de cabelos claros; Irina, a loira que é a sua irmã; Renata Stuart, a morena alta; James Roland, de cabelo comprido; e Mike Newton, o loiro ridículo. –disse Alice, indicando todos eles. Percebi que esse Mike Newton estava olhando-me torto, e Edward colocou-se ao meu lado protetoramente. Gostei de sua atenção, e meu coração pulou algumas batidas.

-Todos em suas posições, e comecem o jogo. Tirem par ou impar para ver quem saca a bola primeiro. –disse o treinador, entregando-nos uma bola. Rose foi até a rede, e os garotos imediatamente comeram-a com os olhos. Lançou um olhar frio a todos, e Tanya veio para tirar par ou impar. Rose ganhou.

-Eu vou jogar primeiro, ok? –ofereceu-se.

Fique no canto, com Edward ao meu lado, que piscou para mim. Corei e me concentrei em Rose, que sacou perfeitamente. Foi ponto logo na primeira. Comemoramos e Rose sacou de novo. Dessa vez, Jessica levantou a bola, Irina levantou novamente e Tanya cortou. Alice, mesmo sendo baixinha, conseguiu pegar a bola, passando-a para mim. Levantei-a e Edward marcou ponto.

-Muito bem Bella. –disse abraçando-me. Pude ver Tanya me olhando com inveja, como se ela deveria estar sendo abraçada por Edward. Como sempre, estava parecendo uma vadia de quinta, vestindo apenas um short curtíssimo e uma regata que perigosamente mostrava seus seios falsos. Alguns meninos que estava assistindo estavam olhando-a, porém olhavam Rose discretamente também. Fizemos o rodízio, e dessa vez quem sacou foi Ben. James logo a rebateu, marcando ponto. Renata sacou e levantei a bola, e Alice cortou logo na segunda vez, marcando ponto. _(N/A: Não conheço todas as regras, então imaginem o jogo do modo certo se quiserem. Só sei fazer ginástica e um pouco de vôlei, basquete e handebol.)_

O jogo foi seguindo, e no final da aula, ganhamos por 23x7. Estávamos suados, mas ainda assim comemoramos nossa vitória. Fomos ao vestiário, e peguei minha roupa e minha necessárie. Eu, Rose e Alice fomos a um dos chuveiros, uma de cada vez tomando uma ducha rápida. Ficamos esperando uma a outra para nada acontecer. Entrei no box e tirei minha roupa suada em uma sacola. Liguei o chuveiro e tomei uma ducha rápida, passando meu sabonete de frésias e lavando meus cabelos rapidamente com meu shampoo preferido de morango. Sequei-me com minha toalha e coloquei que eu vim para a escola, apenas trocando de meia. Saí e fomos juntas para a pia arrumar nossos cabelos. Coloquei um pouco de creme sem enxágue e penteei-os com minha escova vermelha. Deixei-o solto para secar mais rápido, peguei minhas coisas, coloquei na minha mochila e fomos para o estacionamento. Quando cheguei ao meu carro, Rose e Edward ficaram boquiabertos.

-Seu carro é um Porsche 10? –perguntaram juntos.

-Acho que sim, eu ganhei do meu pai quando viemos para Londres.

-Cara, é muito lindo mesmo! –disse Jasper enquanto se aproximava de Alice. Não tinha visto ele e Emmett chegar, mas eles já estavam ao lado de suas namoradas.

-Bem eu tenho que ir gente. Tenho aula de violão ainda.

-Bella toca violão? Aí Eddie, agora você tem companhia para tocar com você enquanto toca piano. –disse Emmett.

-Sério? Você toca piano? –perguntei, virando-me para Edward.

-Sim eu toco. Desde os quatro anos de idade. –respondeu tímido.

-Bem até mais gente! Amanhã nos veremos, vou me atrasar. –eu disse, dispensando-os e entrando em meu carro.

-Tchau Bella! –disseram eles juntos.

Fui para casa e coloquei minha mochila ao pé da minha cama. Peguei meu violão, passei na cozinha e peguei um suco de caixinha de morango enquanto ia para meu carro. Fui até a escola, Lúcia Banys, cumprimentei a professora Lúcia, que estava dando aula de piano e segui para a sala do professor Liam. Minha aula durava uma hora e meia. Às 17h00, fui para casa, coloquei meu violão no meu quarto e fui fazer o jantar. Decidi fazer salmão grelhado e uma salada. Enquanto o salmão estava na grelha, cozinhei um arroz. Estava terminando de terminar a salada quando meu pai chegou. Colocou sua maleta na mesinha de centro e veio para a sala de jantar. Como hoje era segunda, a cozinheira não veio. Ela vem de terça a domingo, na segunda ela fica de folga.

-Boa noite pai!

-Boa noite, Bella. O que você fez para hoje?

-Salmão grelhado, salada e arroz. –respondi.

-Hum, isso está com um cheiro muito bom. –disse sentando-se a mesa. Coloquei os pratos, talheres e copos na mesa, peguei a jarra de suco de uva na geladeira e começamos a comer.

-Como foi seu dia hoje, Bella? Fez novos amigos? –perguntou Charlie assim que terminamos de jantar.

-Foi bom, sim. Fiz amigos novos, os Cullen e os Hale.

-Sério Bella? Fico feliz que você já tenha se enturmado logo no primeiro dia de aula. Bem eu vou tomar um banho porque estou muito cansado. Mas vou te ajudar a arrumar a cozinha. –disse.

Começamos a arrumar a cozinha. Limpei a mesa e coloquei-a na lava-louças, enquanto meu pai colocava o restante do jantar na geladeira. Limpei o fogão e a pia, e subimos para nossos quartos.

-Boa noite pai.

-Boa noite Bella.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho relaxante, coloquei meu pijama, penteei meus cabelos e me deitei. Estava pensando em Edward quando eu fui dormir. Sonhei com ele em meus sonhos.


	4. Sonho Erótico

_Olá, pessoal. Realmente me desculpem pela demora. Infelizmente na sexta minha mãe, assim que eu acordei, mandou eu limpar a casa TODA, sem internet depois (uma decisão da minha priminha chata) e deixasse tudo em ordem, exceto o quarto dela. Resumindo, fui à escrava nesse dia, fiquei até sábado com cheiro de cândida e desinfetante nas mãos. Tive que ir para a casa da minha avó, pois toda sexta durmo lá. Como lá não tem PC, escrevi o capítulo em meu caderno. Houve um imprevisto e tive que dormir lá novamente. Cheguei ontem em casa, vim a pé nesse frio, e comecei a escrever o capítulo no meu PC (notem que é __PC,__ não notebook). Enfim, minhas desculpas não justificam a demora, mas ainda assim... Bom, falei demais. Lá embaixo tenho outro recado importante. Boa leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 4- Sonho Erótico**

**#EPOV#**

Enquanto Bella ia saindo em seu carro do estacionamento, ficamos lá parados acenando até ela desaparecer. Eu estava com um sorriso bobo na cara. Nunca havia conhecido uma garota tão... Não há palavras para descrevê-la. Porra, além de inteligente, ela era linda e sensual. Com seus cabelos castanhos e longos, e olhos cor de chocolate derretido, ela hipnotizaria qualquer um. Ela era baixa em relação a minha altura. Tinha pelo menos 10 cm a mais que Alice. Possuía um corpo belo, suave, com curvas nos lugares certos. Ela estava linda quando chegou à escola com seus jeans, camiseta com uma estampa de bicicleta, dando um ar inocente a ela, e um moletom preto.

Por pouco eu não a ataco no ginásio. Aquela calça preta de lycra colada deixava seu corpo ainda mais tentador. A camiseta branca mostrava sutilmente seu sutiã, o que deixou minhas _duas _cabeças na sarjeta. Tive que pensar em Tanya para amenizar o problema.

Tanya não era uma garota feia, mas era muito cara de puta. Ela e suas amigas ridículas.

Bella era tímida e reservada, e ficava adorável quando corava ou mordia seu lábio inferior, que não passou despercebido por mim. Fiquei triste quando desabafou que havia perdido sua mãe logo que esta dava a luz a Bella. Sofreu muita humilhação em sua antiga escola, o que me deixou lívido. Como alguém era estúpido em desprezar essa linda garota? Um sentimento de proteção se apoderou de mim quando ela me contou o ocorrido. Desejei poder tirar todas as suas dores.

Eu queria muito conhecer Bella ainda mais, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se poderia, pois aí eu também deveria revelar meu passado, e não sabia se ela estava pronta para uma bomba.

-Então, Eddie, tá querendo pegar a Bella? –disse Emmett, trazendo-me de volta a realidade. –Sabe que ela é uma garota muito especial. Não merece mais dor em seu coração, ainda mais de um garoto. Ou eu chuto seu traseiro de merda, sabe? Seria legal ver você horrorizado. –e começou a gargalhar feito um idiota.

-Cala a boca, Emmett! Deixa de ser trouxa! –bradou Alice. –Porém ele tem razão Edward. Vá devagar com Bella. –avisou.

-Concordo com Alice. Sem contar que já que ela se abriu para nós, e não duvido que ela ainda guarde muita coisa, acho bom não só a gente, mas você também se abrir para ela. –disse Rose.

-Tudo bem gente, já entendi tudo. Não vou negar que tenho atração por ela, pois não há sentido em discutir com vocês, principalmente você, ó vidente Alice. –resmunguei.

Fiz meu caminho em direção ao meu querido volvo. Seguiram-me, e logo entrei no lado do motorista. Alice e Rosalie foram em sua BMW vermelha, e os garotos comigo em meu carro.

-Então, Edward? Pensativo hoje? Ou esse silêncio tem nome? –disse Jasper, quebrando o silêncio depois de um tempo em que estive dirigindo.

-Jasper, o que se passa na minha cabeça ou deixa de passar não é da sua conta. Porra, tô cansado de tanto atrevimento por hoje! –rebati exasperado.

-Irmão, saiba que queremos apenas seu bem, assim como o de Bella. Ela é uma menina que está precisando de nós! O que lhe pedimos é que vá com calma, carinho e companheirismo e relação a ela. –de repente se tocou do que havia dito. –Cara, agora eu to parecendo um maricas! Quem me dera ser um total idiota. Queria pelo menos ser assim tão bom nas aulas de inglês. –resmungou. Jasper e eu rimos brevemente, e o silêncio voltou.

Ficamos assim até chegarmos em casa. Estacionei e entrei sem ao menos esperá-los, pois vi que mamãe havia chegado mais cedo hoje. Rosalie e Alice chegaram segundos depois, e entraram com os outros. Fomos para a cozinha, onde um cheiro maravilhoso exalava. Minha mãe, Esme, estava tirando uma bandeja do forno.

-Olá, mãe. Como foi o trabalho? Pelo visto chegou mais cedo. –comentei, enquanto lhe dava um abraço e um beijo na testa. Ela retribuiu o abraço e se virou aos outros.

-Bem, olá gente! E respondendo a sua pergunta, Edward, tive um bom trabalho, mas rápido, consequentemente cheguei mais cedo hoje. –minha mãe respondeu-me e desvencilhou-se de meus braços. –Fiz biscoitos de chocolate suíço e caramelo, como você adora, assim como seus irmãos. Sentem-se todos, estou acabando de preparar a mesa. –ordenou e nos sentamos. Ela colocou os biscoitos em um pote e colocou-o em cima da mesa. Tinha também muffins de framboesa, rosquinhas, pães, suco, leite e geleia de morango.

Isso me fez lembrar Bella. Ela exalava um cheiro delicioso, uma mistura de morangos com um aroma suave de chocolate e lavanda. Já começava a sorrir como bobo, mas Rosalie viu e me recompus. Servi um copo com leite e peguei uma porção dos biscoitos. Comecei a comer sem pausa, pois não queria conversa com eles. Emmett, como sempre, estava comendo de tudo feito criança. Alice comia uma rosquinha e um copo de suco. Jasper comia um pão com geleia e um muffin, juntamente de um copo de leite. Rosalie comia o mesmo que Alice. Mamãe estava se servindo de suco e passava geleia em um pão. Acho que ela percebeu meu sorriso diante do pote de geleia, pois sorriu de volta. Emmett e Jasper haviam acabado de comer, e colocaram seus pratos na pia. Rose a Alice estavam conversando sobre moda.

-Tiveram um bom dia de aula? –perguntou antes que Jazz e Em saíssem da cozinha.

-Sim, sim, conhecemos algumas pessoas novas, em especial Isabella Swan, que prefere ser chamada de Bella. Ela é muito doce e parece que guarda algumas mágoas. –disse Alice, entristecendo com a última parte.

-Como assim?

-Pelo o que ficamos sabendo por enquanto, perdeu sua mãe logo que nasceu, e foi muito humilhada em sua antiga escola por ser quieta e dedicada aos estudos. Ela também é aluna nova, mas veio de Seattle. Disse que teve apenas uma colega chamada Makenna, e esta continuará seus estudos lá ainda. Na faculdade virá pra cá.

-Ela é muito bonita também, além de ser tímida. E pelo jeito Edward ficou caidinho por ela, e vice-versa. –disse Emmett, virando-se com cara de inocente para mim.

-Oh Meu Deus, como alguém pode fazer isso? Ela já sofre por não ter uma mãe, e ser humilhada por ser tímida já é demais. –exclamou Esme.

-E ainda tem mais, sogrinha. Ela me contou em uma das nossas aulas juntas, que são várias, que a humilhavam pelo seu corpo, pois as outras eram oferecidas e vadias. Ela pensa que não é uma garota atraente e que as outras pessoas são mais bonitas que ela. –disse Rosalie.

-Ela disse o mesmo para mim também. –comentei.

-Acredita que por esse motivo disse que eu não deveria andar com ela? Ela é muito inferior em relação a sua pessoa. Realmente quero deixá-la mais feliz e mostrar que ela é sim uma menina bonita. –disse Rosalie.

-Será que poderei conhecê-la? Ela me parece uma pessoa muito agradável, apesar de sofrida.

-Sim. Aliás, ela virá aqui fazer um trabalho de biologia comigo, Jasper e Edward. Ela é a dupla dele, a propósito. –disse Alice sorridente. –Embora ela não se vista mal, acho que ela deveria usar roupas mais bonitas.

-Alice, não comece a questionar o estilo de Bella. Lá vem você com suas manias por roupas. –exclamei.

-É verdade Alice, tenha paciência filha. Tudo a seu tempo. Bem, subam para seus quartos ou vão para sala que eu vou limpar a cozinha.

-Quer ajuda, mãe?

-Claro Edward.

Os foram saíram da cozinha e comecei a limpar a mesa enquanto minha mãe colocava a louça na máquina.

-Filho, você está bem?

-Sim mãe, por quê?

-Estou achando você mais quieto do que de costume. Tem a ver com essa Bella?

-Sim.

-Então me conte sobre ela querido. –disse, e se sentou. Fiz o mesmo e respirei fundo antes.

-Mãe, eu nunca fiquei tão atraído por uma garota antes. Ela é muito inteligente, simpática, bela, sensual e fica adorável quando fica corada de vergonha. Ela tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi, parecem chocolates derretidos, e são quentes. Seus cabelos são muito lindos, principalmente quando solto. Parece uma cascata cor de mogno. Tem um corpo tão belo, pequeno, suave e com curvas na medida certa. Mas acho que ela apenas me vê como amigo. Tive muita vontade de beijá-la quando a vi pela primeira vez. Eu estava lendo quando ela chegou à sala de aula. Pensei que era uma ilusão quando Alice a apresentou. Apesar de ela me ver como amigo, tenho medo do que ela achará sobre meu passado, mãe. Ela já tem seus problemas, não sei como ela lidará com isso.

-Querido, pelo jeito parece que você está se apaixonando.

-Me senti do mesmo jeito quando vi sua mãe pela primeira vez filho. –disse meu pai atrás de mim. Não o vi chegando. Ele sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da minha mãe.

-Apenas seja cuidadoso com ela. Primeiro, ganhe sua confiança, assim como ela ganhará a sua. Se você gosta realmente dela, invista nisso querido, pois amor é um só. Se for isso que você está sentindo, apenas siga o seu coração. –disse minha mãe.

-Eu também tenho uma vontade imensa de protegê-la. Fiquei com raiva quando alguns garotos olharam com cobiça no ginásio. Embora eu não possa culpá-los, pois eu também... Ahn, me animei ao vê-la com sua roupa. –admiti envergonhado. –Tenho vontade de tirar todas as suas dores e tristezas para vê-la feliz.

Meu pai riu um pouco diante do meu comentário sobre eu ficar "animado". Tenho certeza de que ele sabia que era apenas um eufemismo.

-Edward, sua mãe provocou a mesma reação em mim. Apenas trate-a bem, seja a pessoa e que você é, e não a pressione para lhe contar seus segredos, assim como ela não te pressionará. Seja o homem que lhe eduquei, e será recompensado pelo o que mais lhe agrada: Bella. Espero conhecê-la um dia filho. Essa paixão ardente nunca passa.

-Muito obrigado vocês dois. Pelo menos vocês me entendem. –minha mãe se levantou e me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, e meu pai alguns tapinhas em minhas costas.

Subi para meu quarto e tranquei a porta, não queria ser atrapalhado. Tirei meus All Star e deitei em minha cama e fiquei encarando o teto. Seu rosto não saia da minha mente. Seus olhos quentes me encaravam com amor, sua boca avermelhada convidando-me para um delicioso beijo. Comecei a ficar muito animado com isso, e isso me levou a excitação. Não estava mais conseguindo conter minha ereção apertada em minha calça, então a tirei junto com minha boxer. Peguei meu pau e comecei a movimentá-lo em vai-e-vem, imaginando que eram as mãos delas me masturbando. Acelerei o ritmo e fiquei pensando em sua boca, como seria ela em meu pau. Acelerei o movimento, minha mão um borrão a minha frente.

Gozei fortemente, seu nome saindo dos meus lábios. Fiquei deitado tentado controlar minha respiração ofegante. Ainda bem que a casa possuía isolamento acústico, ou então os outros já teriam ouvido meus gemidos. Levantei-me e terminei de tirar minha roupa, indo ao banheiro tomar um banho.

Entrei em meu chuveiro, deixando a água quente relaxar os músculos das minhas costas. Ainda estava inebriado pelo meu orgasmo. Imediatamente meu pau ficou ereto novamente, e me masturbei novamente, Apoiei minha mão esquerda na parede, imaginado seu corpo nu e sensual. Dessa vez o orgasmo veio um pouco mais rápido e violento, fazendo-me cair sentado no chão. Levantei e terminei de tomar meu banho. Fiquei quase uma hora dentro do chuveiro. Peguei minha toalha e enrolei em minha cintura.

Fui ao meu closet, pegando apenas uma boxer preta, vestindo-a. Passei desodorante e deitei. Peguei meu iPod em minha mesinha de cabeceira. Felizmente minha cama era de casal, então pude me esticar enquanto ouvia minhas músicas.

Já era 22h quando o desliguei. Fui escovar meus dentes, nem me importando quando minha mãe havia me chamado para jantar, há 3 horas. Jasper veio se despedir enquanto guardava minha escova. Abri a porta e o vi encostado no batente.

-Bem, já estou indo, eu vou com a Rose. Vemos-nos amanhã, Edward.

-Até Jasper. Mande um abraço para sua irmã.

-Bem, pelo jeito alguém aqui se divertiu um pouquinho no banho. –respondeu com um olhar malicioso. Fiquei chocado com o que ele disse. –Cara, eu sou homem, não pense que não percebi seu sorriso meio bobo. E não se preocupe ninguém saberá disso. Tenha uma boa noite Edward.

-Você também Jasper. Valeu pela compreensão.

Ele desceu as escadas e fechei minha porta novamente. Deitei e me enrolei em meu edredom, o rosto de Bella não saindo da minha mente. Fechei meus olhos e dormi, tendo meu primeiro sonho erótico.

_Ela estava sentada em uma cama com lençóis cor lavanda, vestindo uma lingerie branca de renda, que mal cobria seu corpo. Tinha um sorriso perverso enquanto eu me aproximava. Eu estava apenas de boxer branca. Seus cabelos estava soltos, seus olhos brilhavam ao me ver._

_-Edward, venha para a cama meu amor._

_Sua voz, carregada de excitação, me chamou, e logo eu estava ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto me aproximava e beijava seu pescoço. Segui para seu lóbulo, mordiscado. Beijei seu maxilar, e finalmente aos seus lábios. Beijei-a com paixão e desejo, ela beijando-me com a mesma intensidade. Suas mãos foram para meus cabelos, e levei as minhas a sua cintura. Aproximei nossos corpos ainda mais, e ela logo estava sentada em meu colo. Pressionei minha ereção em sua pélvis, e gememos com o contato. Agarrei seu quadril, juntando ainda mais nossos corpos. Desci meus beijos para seu pescoço, e logo estava beijando seu colo. Passei os dedos pelos seus seios rijos, e ela gemeu mais alto. Desci as alças do sutiã, tirando-o e jogando em um canto. Apreciei seus seios. Eram redondos, empinados e no tamanho em que cabiam em minhas mãos, e o melhor, eram naturais. Passei minha língua em seu mamilo enrijecido, e abocanhei seu seio. Minha mão deu atenção ao outro, e seus gemidos altos eram como uma melodia para meus ouvidos. Deitei- a na cama, sem deixar de beijar seus seios. Desci meus beijos para sua barriga, suas mãos puxando levemente meus cabelos._

_-Oh Edward... –gemia ela bem alto._

_Desci ainda mais e cheguei a sua pélvis. Olhei-a, pedindo permissão._

_-Edward, me chupa... Eu preciso de você... - gemeu._

_Tirei sua calcinha, cheirando em seguida. Estava úmida por conta da sua excitação. Joguei no chão e fiquei olhando sua boceta. Estava úmida, sua excitação escorrendo por suas pernas. Era linda, e estava totalmente depilada, e agradeci. Passe meus dedos em suas coxas, lambendo sua excitação. Bella gemeu ainda mais._

_-Hum, Bella, você é tão gostosa, amor..._

_Beijei suas coxas, indo em direção a seu núcleo. Quando passei minha língua em sua abertura, ela gritou._

_-EDWARD! Por favor, me chupa logo, não estou aguentando essa tortura!_

_-Não tenho pressa, mas não se preocupe._

_Penetrei-a com minha língua, e pressionei meu polegar em seu clitóris inchado. Chupei-a vagarosamente, apreciando seu sabor adocicado. Arqueou suas costas, permitindo maior acesso em sua boceta. Penetrei um dedo dentro dela, e ela arqueou ainda mais, seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto. Comecei a sentir suas paredes apertarem meu dedo e minha língua, espasmos tomando seu corpo._

_-Edward, eu vou..._

_-Goze Bella. Quero ver você gozar em minha boca, gritado meu nome. Goze querida, goze._

_E seu orgasmo veio forte, enquanto ela gritava meu nome. Bebi todo seu líquido, sem deixar uma gota. Por causa dos meus movimentos, ela gozou mais uma vez, suas coxas apertando-me. Quando terminei, olhei seu corpo corado e suado, seu peito subindo e descendo, tentando controlar sua respiração._

_-Bella, eu quero estar dentro de você, amor. Foder contigo até não aguentar mais._

_Ela se sentou, mais controlada agora. Deitou-me e tirou minha boxer, e logo começou a chupar meu pau. Gemi alto ao sentir sua boca me chupando. Lambeu meu comprimento lentamente, fazendo-me jogar a cabeça para trás. Fez movimento de vai-e-vem, massageando minhas bolas com uma das mãos e com a outra massageando meu membro, o que não coube em sua boca. Pude sentir que iria gozar e a afastei._

_-Quero gozar dentro de você, Bella._

_-Hum, Edward, você é tão delicioso. Seu pau grande e grosso me leva a loucura._

_-E sua bocetinha apertada e quente me deixa insano. –respondi enquanto deitava-a sobre os travesseiros, posicionando-me entre suas pernas. Rocei a minha cabeçinha em sua entrada, passando em seu clitóris. Gememos e ela agarrou meu pescoço, puxando-me para perto._

_-Anda querido, quero você me fodendo gostoso!_

_-Ah Bella, você não sabe o quanto quero o mesmo! –rosnei, e entrei dentro dela com tudo. Ela gritou, e puxou meus cabelos. Segurei sua cintura e comecei a me movimentar dentro dela. Ela envolveu suas pernas em minha cintura, agarrando-me. Gemíamos muito alto, nossos peitos roçando, o barulho de nossos sexos chocando-se. Saí e entrei novamente com firmeza._

_-PORRA, EDWARD, MAIS RÁPIDO! QUERO GOZAR COM VOCÊ! –gritou, arranhando minhas costas. Em vez de eu sentir dor, senti prazer, e acelerei meus movimentos como um incentivo pelos seus arranhões. Pude sentir suas paredes me apertando, e comecei a movimentar mais rápido. A cama rangia ruidosamente, batendo na parede, Suas unhas não deixavam de me arranhar. Segurei-me na cabeceira da cama, e logos gozamos juntos._

_-EDWARD!_

_-AH BELLA, MINHA GOSTOSA!_

_Desabei em cima de seu corpo, nossos orgasmos consumindo-nos. Saí de dentro dela, e gememos pela falta de contato._

_-Ah Bella, você é tão deliciosa!_

_-Hum, Edward, você é muito bom! Maravilhoso! –disse Bella, sorrindo para mim._

Acordei com um sobressalto, uma tenda montada sobre o edredom. Logo comecei a me masturbar, recordando do meu sonho. Fui ao ápice rapidamente. Deitei e olhei o relógio na mesinha. Eram 4h da manhã. Voltei a dormir, sonhando com Bella novamente. Essa garota seria minha perdição.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **Surpresa! Gostaram do POV Edward? Meus deuses, esse sonho deixou minha calcinha encharcada. Espero que tenham gostado do "sonho" de Edward._

_Gente, o outro recado que eu queria dar a vocês é sobre a postagem da história. Não poderei postá-la diariamente. Então faremos assim: postarei duas vezes por semana, nas terças e nas sextas. Assim a história dura mais, e terei mais tempo para escrever os capítulos. Quero reviews! Tentarei escrever os bônus de "Valentine's Birthday" essa semana. Estou de férias, mas ainda tenho hoje e quarta de inglês. Quando tudo terminar, escreverei mais capítulos. _

_Estou pensando em criar uma short-fic, o que acham? Comentem se você irão querer ou não, mas ela vai ser bem curtinha viu?_

_Vemos-nos na sexta, pessoal!_

_Bjos, Chelley._


	5. Sonho Romântico

_Olá framboesas das minhas panquecas de chocolate! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Boa leitura_

* * *

**Capítulo 5-Sonho romântico**

Acordei assustada com o barulho do meu despertador. Eu estava em um sonho tão bom...

_Estávamos numa praça próxima ao Big Ben, sentados em um banco de madeira num dia de primavera admirando o pôr-do-sol de mãos dadas, nossos olhos brilhantes._

_-Bella, você sabe o quanto eu te amo? –perguntou Edward com seu rosto mergulhado em meu pescoço, dando beijinhos ali. Eu estava dando muitas risadinhas com seu gesto._

_-Acho que já passou de 50 vezes hoje, querido. Assim como eu também digo que te amo milhares de vezes. –acrescentei. Ele se virou para mim, com seus olhos esmeraldas suaves._

_-Bella, eu acho que ganho de você nessa questão. –e começou a distribuir beijos por todo meu rosto e meu pescoço. –Eu te amo te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! I Love you! Je t'aíme! Eu amo você de todas as formas possíveis Isabella. _

_-Oh Edward, eu também te amo muito, meu amor! Sempre te amei, sempre te amarei, pelo resto da minha vida!_

_Ficamos nos beijando até a noite cair. O céu estrelado e a lua crescente presente nesta noite maravilhosa. As estrelas representando nossas conquistas, e a lua crescente nosso amor que aumentava todos os dias._

Realmente, eu acho que estou apaixonada por Edward. Nunca me senti tão completa antes. Sempre que eu pensava nele, meu coração acelerava de uma forma inexplicável. Levantei-me e fui ao meu banheiro. Ao admirar meu reflexo no espelho, vi que minhas bochechas estavam coradas, meus olhos mais brilhantes do que o normal e uma felicidade irradiava do meu ser. Sem contar o sorriso enorme que estava estampado. Balancei minha cabeça e fui tomar um banho. Lavei meus cabelos cuidadosamente, com meu shampoo preferido de morango. Peguei meu sabonete de bebê com aroma de lavanda e me banhei calmamente. Estava menos nervosa do que ontem. Agora, eu tinha alguns amigos novos na escola. Sorri e meus pensamentos foram diretamente para Edward. Seu rosto belo, seus olhos intensos, seu lábios finos e vermelhos, seu maxilar quadrado, tão lindo! Como corpo magro, mas ainda assim másculo. Suas mãos brancas, com seus dedos longos. Acho que ele Ra pianista para ter dedos tão belos.

Depois das minhas conversas com eles ontem, principalmente com Rose e Edward, eu realmente pude ver que não era uma garota sem graça. Saí do chuveiro e antes de me enrolar na toalha, analisei meu corpo nu no espelho de corpo inteiro. Minha altura era razoável, mesmo eu sendo meio baixinha. Meu rosto em forma de coração com minhas bochechas sempre coradas, meu nariz um pouco arrebitado, mas gracioso, meus olhos castanhos chocolates quentes e meus lábios cheios e vermelhos. Mordi meu lábio inferior. Eu até que tinha um rosto bonito.

Analisei meus seios. Eles não eram pequenos, mas também não eram grandes. Eram redondos, um pouco empinados e com mamilos bem rosas. Minha cintura era um pouco fina, e agradeci mentalmente. Minha barriga branca e lisa, mesmo que eu não fizesse muitos exercícios físicos, a não ser aos sábados de manhã em que fazia ginástica e alguns ensaios de balé em uma academia de balé. Meus quadris eram um pouco cheios, na medida certa com minha cintura, criando uma pequena curva. Virei de lado e pude ver que eu tinha coxas magras, mas um pouco torneadas. Meu bumbum era bem redondinho e pequeno, talvez um pouco empinado. Minhas pernas eram bem bonitas até. Minhas costas possuíam uma curva por conta do meu bumbum, e estava cobertas com meus cabelos castanhos longos. Eles ficavam um pouco avermelhados em luz intensa ou sob o sol.

Sorri ao ver que eu era bem bonita de corpo. Mesmo que ainda nunca tivesse beijado ou fosse virgem. Acho que meus seios cabiam perfeitamente nas mãos de Edward, assim como meu bumbum parecia se encaixar em suas mãos caso ele me abraçasse. Merda! O que eu estou pensando?

Abandonei o espelho e peguei meu hidratante dentro do pequeno armário que tinha sobre a pia. Passei sobre meu corpo todo e escovei meus dentes. _Hum, será que passar um pouco de maquiagem atrairia Edward? Ah Bella, para de pensar nele!_ Peguei meu estojo e passei um pouco de pó na minha testa, nariz e queixo. Peguei um lápis de olho preto e passei em minhas pálpebras inferiores, na parte interna. Peguei um marrom e passei nas pálpebras superiores perto dos cílios, esfumaçando um pouco. Peguei meu rímel incolor e passei algumas camadas. Passei o pincel em minhas sobrancelhas. Peguei um pouco de blush e dei algumas batidas levemente. Um gloss incolor, e eu estava bem.

Peguei meu leave-in e coloquei algumas gotas em meus cabelos. Penteei-os devagar, e fiz uma trança com ele. Fui para meu closet e separei uma roupa bem bonita. Peguei uma blusa cinza, um cardigã rosa, uma saia bege, um pouco acima do joelho e uma meia-calça cinza bem grossa. Vesti-me e peguei uma sapatilha preta. Peguei minha mochila e meu iPod e desci para a cozinha_._

-Bom dia pai! Bom dia Zafrina. –cumprimentei-os, enquanto me sentava-se à mesa e pegava uma xícara.

-Bom dia Bella. –disse meu pai, e aí ele olhou a roupa que eu estava usando. –Parece que seus amigos são boas pessoas. Finalmente decidiu usar suas roupas. –disse orgulhoso.

-Ah, obrigada pai. –agradeci e corei levemente.

-Você está muito bonita Bella. E bom dia também. –disse Zafrina enquanto colocava leite em minha xícara. –Ovomaltine? –perguntou enquanto ela ia pegar o pote deste no armário.

-Sim.

Peguei o pote da mão dela e uma colher que estava na mesa. Coloquei em meu leite e bebi um pouco. Quente e crocante como eu gosto. Baixei a xícara e peguei algumas torradas recém-assadas e coloquei minha geleia de framboesa sobre elas. Tomei meu café tranquilamente enquanto meu pai fazia o mesmo.

-Sente-se Zafrina. Sabe que adoramos companhia em nossas refeições. –disse meu pai.

-Obrigada, Charlie, mas já tomei meu café antes de vir. -agradeceu.

-Bem, como eu já terminei, eu vou indo, ok Bella? –disse meu pai levantando-se e dobrando seu jornal. Veio até meu lado e me deu um abraço, juntamente de um beijo na testa.

-Se cuide, querida. Tenha uma boa aula. Ah, e não se importe de trazer seus amigos para cá qualquer dia desses.

-Obrigada pai. Pode deixar que eu os convide, sim. –respondi e voltei a tomar meu café enquanto meu pai pegava sua maleta, vestindo-se socialmente e indo a garagem pegar sua Mercedes A190.

-Bem, eu já terminei Zafrina. Vou indo! O que vai ter no almoço?

-Estou pensando em fazer uma lasanha de queijo mussarela e parmesão. Tudo bem?

-Sim, claro! Adoraria comer sua lasanha de queijos! Ah, pode ser Fanta Uva como bebida? –perguntei antes de pegar minha mochila e meu iPod.

-Sim Bella, irei ao mercado comprar sua Fanta! –riu. –Boa escola! –eu ouvi, mas já estava na porta do meu carro.

-Obrigada! –gritei sobre o ronco do motor baixo e segui para a escola. Conectei meu iPod ao som do carro, e Nirvana encheu o ambiente. Estava tocando _"About A Girl"_, uma das minhas preferidas deles. Cheguei ao estacionamento e os Cullen e os Hale já estavam lá, encostados em seus carros. Percebi que Rosalie e Jasper vieram em uma BMW vermelha, e presumi que fosse dela. Já os Cullen vieram em um Volvo prata muito lindo. Estacionei ao lado deles e desliguei o carro. Peguei meu iPod e minha mochila e desci, ativando o alarme do mesmo.

-Bella, como você está maravilhosa! –exclamou Alice, abraçando-me em seguida. Estava vestida com uma blusa magenta com alguns detalhes em listras, um cardigã cinza com detalhes em brilhos, e em seu pescoço uma encharpe branca de bolinhas pretas. Calçava um scarpin verde-água altos, que davam medo a mim mesma. Em seus cabelos curtos uma tiara de strass e uma estrela.

-Olá Bella. Pelo jeito você tem um bom guarda-roupa! –cumprimentou Rose. Estava magnífica com um vestido e um salto, com um blazer para completar. Seus cabelos loiros soltos em cascatas sobre suas costas.

-Hey Belinha! Dormiu bem? –perguntou Emmett um pouco malicioso. Percebi que Edward ficou um pouco sem graça e corou um pouquinho com o que Emmett perguntou-me. Ele estava lindo com seus jeans e camiseta verde, com um moletom preto por cima e seus All Stars cinzas. Olhou-me estranho, como se estivesse feliz por me ver e... algo mais. Jasper estava ao seu lado segurando uma risada, e eu fiquei um pouco confusa. As meninas estavam com cara de inocente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Ah Bella, ignore Emmett. –disse Edward com sua voz aveludada. Derreti-me com sua voz direcionada a mim, e imediatamente fiquei corada, recordando do meu precioso sonho.

-Vamos, Bella? –chamou as meninas e fui ao lado delas enquanto caminhávamos para a escola, os meninos logo atrás.

-Então Bella, teve uma noite boa? –perguntou Alice, e seu olhar me dizia que estava escondendo algo.

-Sim... –e corei quando as lembranças do sonho passado invadiram-me novamente.

-Oh Bella, o que aconteceu? Parece que você está mais feliz e que teve um bom momento! –exclamou Rose. Já estávamos na porta da sala de trigonometria, e os meninos já haviam ido para suas salas.

-Nada. –menti, e foi em vão.

-Ah Bella, pode contar para a gente! Guardaremos segredo. –disse Alice entrando na sala, Rose e eu seguindo-a. Sentou-se na mesma mesa em que havíamos sentado ontem. Sentei ao seu lado e Rose ficou ao meu lado. Ainda vem que o sinal não havia tocado ainda, então teríamos tempo.

-Noite passada tive um sonho com Edward. –admiti.

-Não acredito Bella! Conte como foi! –exclamou Rose e Alice com expressões surpresas e radiantes nos rostos.

-Foi tão romântico! Estávamos em uma praça perto do Big Ben, pelo que me lembro, e estávamos sentados juntos de mãos dadas, fazendo declarações um aos outros e dando alguns beijos.

Elas ficaram chocadas, mas logo recomporem-se. E uma felicidade e malícia estavam logo em suas faces.

-Bella, ontem Edward conversou com a mamãe depois que havíamos chegado da escola e tomado lanche. Foi para seu quarto e ouvimos alguns barulhos estranhos, como se fossem gemidos. Em seguida tudo ficou quieto. Ele ficou lá a noite toda, recusou até o jantar. Logo que todos estavam dormindo, acordei e fui à cozinha beber algo. Percebi que os mesmos gemidos estavam lá, mas eram inconscientes, como se Edward estivesse sonhando. Como a esperta que sou, achei que ele estava tendo um sonho erótico, e minhas suspeitas confirmaram-se quando ele gemeu seu nome, Bella. Claro, juntei dois mais dois e concluí que ele havia se masturbado durante o fim da tarde e tendo um sonho erótico. Eu acho nojento saber disso por ele ser meu irmão. Mas tudo bem, ele é um garoto e têm suas necessidades. E mais, ele estava pensando e sonhando com VOCÊ, Bella! –contou Alice.

-Alice me contou quando estávamos vindo à escola. Jazz foi com Edward e Emm, e vim com Alice para bater um papo. Ela me contou tudo isso, e presumimos que Edward...

-Está apaixonado por você Bella! –exclamaram juntas.

Fiquei em estado de choque diante da informação. Como assim Edward apaixonado por mim? Poderia ser atração física, mas paixão?

-Acho que vocês se enganaram... –argumentei, mas fui interrompida.

-Bella, deixa de ser ingênua! Mamãe contou-me que Edward havia conversado sobre você com ela e papai. E durante o lanche, Edward estava meio abobalhado em alguns momentos, especialmente quando olhou o pote com geleia de morango. Acho que é porque seu cabelo tem cheiro de morangos, Bella. Você usa algum shampoo com esse aroma? –perguntou Alice.

-Sim, eu uso.

-Ah, que legal, pois ele é delicioso. Eu uso com aroma de baunilha.

-E eu de laranja com mel. E já vou indo meninas. –despediu-se quando o sinal tocou. Fez seu caminho para fora da porta, e muitas meninas olharam-na invejosas, e os meninos com cobiça. Logo o professor entrou, e a sala diminuiu um pouco o barulho.

-Ainda temos muito que conversar Bella. –piscou Alice.

Xoxoxoxo

Estávamos todos no refeitório, comendo e conversando, e Emmett com suas piadas que estavam deixando a mim e a Edward envergonhados.

-Pois é, acho que Edward e Bella combinam-se com seus gostos para rock, heavy metal e música clássica, sem contar a literatura. Parecem dois nerds que jogam RPG.

Conversávamos sobre gostos musicais e literários. Alice gostava de músicas alternativas e pop. Rose também, mas escutava música instrumental. Jazz gostava de qualquer estilo de rock, até mesmo punk e industrial. Somente ele e eu gostávamos deste tipo de música. Emmett escutava rap, rock, pop, alternativa e até samba! Edward e eu curtíamos rock, heavy metal, hard rock, instrumental e clássica.

-Ai Emmett, cala essa boca! Você é mesmo um retardado. Vou falar para aquela vaca da Tanya tirar sua babaquice. –brincou Jasper.

-Se você chegar perto daquela piranha eu te castro Jasper! –exclamou Alice. Nenhum de nós gostava dela e das pessoas da sua laia. Mesmo quando elas nos infernizavam.

Na aula de literatura, ela havia dito algumas indiretas para Rose e eu quando o professor perguntava sobre nossas opiniões a respeito de algumas obras. Até que Rose rebateu com uma indireta que a fez calar a boca. Na aula de história civil sua irmã Irina deu em cima de Jasper e me insultava. Até que a insultei de volta e a mesma ficou sem graça. Edward estava vindo em direção ao refeitório e Jessica Stanley começou a dar em cima dele. Foi preciso a intromissão minha e de Alice para refreá-la.

-Ai gente, vamos mudar de assunto. –resmunguei.

-Bella, quando você vai poder ir à nossa casa para fazermos nossos trabalhos? –perguntou Edward.

-Posso ir amanhã se quiserem. E meu pai pediu que eu os convidasse para minha casa qualquer dia desses. Se quiserem, é claro. –respondi, lembrando-me do pedido do meu pai.

-É claro que iríamos Bella! Conhecer sua casa assim como você conhece as nossas casas. –exclamou Jasper.

-Que tal marcamos um dia então? –perguntou Edward.

-Hum, pode ser na terça que vem? Quinta feira eu tenho aula de violão e sexta eu tenho consulta marcada. –respondi e desviei os olhos da mesa, focando-me na cantina.

-Consulta? Que consulta Bella? Você não está doente, está? –perguntou Rose delicadamente.

-Não é que... ah, sabe como é, consultas regulares. –respondi-lhe com a cabeça baixa, já que meu rosto estava quente.

-Ah entendi.

-Que tipo de consulta? –e nós todos o olhou enraivecido, no meu caso, envergonhada. –Ué, eu não entendi!

-Emmett, fica quieto e isso não é da sua conta! –disse Rosalie dando alguns tapas em sua cabeça.

-Mas sério Bella, você não tem nada mesmo né? –perguntou Edward meio intrigado.

-Não, são apenas consultas regulares para saber se está tudo em seu devido lugar. –sussurrei e corei ainda mais. Graças aos deuses o sinal tocou e fomos para nossas salas, sem comentários sobre minha consulta ao ginecologista. Realmente eu não tinha nenhum problema, apenas para saber se estou bem.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nada melhor que um bom banho após um delicioso almoço que compunha de uma lasanha divina e minha bendita Fanta Uva. E para completar, uma taça bem generosa de sorvete de baunilha com muita calda de chocolate e um tubinho de wafer no topo! É claro, polvilhado também com ovomaltine.

Depois, fiquei conversando com Zafrina sobre meus novos amigos.

-Emmett é o tipo de pessoa que não tem como não dar risadas perto dele. A primeira vez que o vi, fiquei aterrorizada com seus músculos enormes! Ele é muito alto, forte, mas não passa de uma criança travessa! Minha sorte foi na segunda, descobri que ele é meu parceiro nas aulas de química. A professora pediu que fizéssemos uma substância que deveria ser púrpura; ou seja, devíamos adivinhar qual era a substância e o nome dela. Emmett disse que sabia qual era, pois já tinha feito duas vezes. No penúltimo ano e no ano letivo passado. Mas ele propositalmente colocou mais bauxita e o negócio explodiu! Como se um raio estivesse atacado sua porção, sem contar os estragos. Porém ele repetiu o ano, então está conosco. Felizmente ele não aprontou, e prestei bem atenção. Conseguimos adivinhar a substância, que era a porção de Cronos e tiramos nota alta. Mas a bronca que a professora deu foi impagável depois do comentário que ele deu!

Zafrina gargalhou junto comigo. Já havia contado dos outros para ela, apenas faltava Edward.

-Seus amigos são muito legais, Bella. Fico feliz que tenha tido novas companhias. Mas e o outro, o Edward? Conte-me sobre ele.

Senti meu rosto corar e meus olhos brilharem, como sempre acontecia quando seu nome era mencionado.

-Ahá! Então dona Isabella parece que senti alguma coisa pelo tal do Edward! –brincou Zafrina. –Agora me conte sobre ele!

-Hum... ele é bem alto, tem um tipo físico magro, mas ainda assim definido. Tem cabelos num tom estranho de bronze, olhos verdes esmeraldas como os dos seus irmãos, um rosto belo, e é muito educado. È também um perfeito cavalheiro e sabe brincar às vezes. Sem contar que é muito inteligente! Com partilhamos os mesmos gostos musicais, exceto punk e industrial, e gosto literário. Apenas Jasper curte esses dois gêneros de rock.

-Ah, Bella, que fofo! Seus olhos parecem que brilham quando você fala dele. Ele é um bom atleta?

-Sim, ele é. –respondi, e imediatamente lembranças da nossa aula de educação física de hoje. O professor havia dado musculação para todos, mas consegui escapar. Ver seus músculos se contraindo, o suor escorrendo de sua testa, seu olhar concentrado enquanto fazia abdominais. Ou quando fez flexão. Era uma visão encantadora de se ver. Infelizmente eu não era a única a admirá-lo. Quase todas as garotas (incluindo Tanya e seus discípulos) estavam admirando-o. Ele parecia um deus grego. Pior foi quando ele flagrou meu olhar deslumbrado sobre ele. Eu tinha ficado mais vermelha que um pimentão. Quase desfaleci quando ele sorriu torto para mim.

-Ah, Isabella! Bem, eu vou terminar meus afazeres. Vá tocar um pouco no seu violão! –riu e subi para meu quarto.

E aqui estou eu, treinando as escalas e partituras para quinta-feira. Pensando em Edward. Pensando em meu sonho.

Comecei a tocar alguns acordes suaves, seus olhos em minha mente. Toquei até concluir a melodia. Ela era bela, assim como Edward. Lembrei do comentário de Emmett de que Edward tocava piano. Imaginei eu com meu violão e ele sentado em um piano de cauda preto lustroso, uma melodia suave e bela no ar, ou até mesmo eu com minha guitarra. Embora eu não fizesse aula de guitarra, não era tão difícil. Era quase a mesma coisa que o violão. Guardei este na minha case junto com minha pasta, colocando no canto do quarto.

Ainda bem que eu já havia tomado banho, então coloquei meu pijama, mesmo que ainda fosse 19h30. Peguei meu iPod e o conectei no pequeno som do quarto. Enquanto a música enchia o ar, decidi arrumar meu quarto. Peguei minhas roupas que estava sobre a cadeira do meu computador e coloquei-as no cesto do banheiro. Arrumei minha cama e troquei os lençóis brancos por alguns verdes jades. Sorri ao ver minha cama arrumada, lembrando dos olhos de Edward. Balancei minha cabeça e me movi pelo quarto em ritmo da música.

_ A_

_When you give you love away_

_You get a feeling for_

_ A_

_Live to love another day_

_Even when you feel unsure_

A música me enchia, e eu me movia de acordo com o ritmo. Arrumei minha escrivaninha, que estava com muitos papéis e meus livros de escola espalhados. Organizei-os na prateleira que estava sob a mesa e guardei os papéis dentro da gaveta, jogando fora os que não tinham necessidades. Fui ao meu closet, mas ele não estava muito bagunçado, porém minha sapateira estava um caos. Segui em direção desta e comecei a arrumá-la, cantando a música.

_More and more I wanna raise_

_Raise my bar_

_And raise your stakes_

_ A_

_When I lay there wide awake_

_For my son I'll make_

_Tell my boy_

_I love him so_

_Tell him_

_So he knows_

_Lost in Ethiopia_

_We walk out in that road_

Terminei de organizar meus sapatos, e eu já estava dançando e cantarolando pelo quarto. Abri minha cômoda e arrumei minhas meias, calcinhas e sutiãs, deixando-os organizados em cores e conjuntos.

_ A_

_Somenthin' good gonna come your way_

_Just look out your door_

_ A_

_Tell 'em what you want to say_

_No matter what you might incur_

_Tell my boy_

_I love him so_

_Tell him_

_So he knows_

_Lost in Ethiopia_

_We walk out in that road_

Eu já estava deixando meu quarto impecável, as resolvi pegar minhas roupas e arrumá-las novamente. Estava sendo divertido isso!

_ A_

_Steal my hearth to give away_

_Make me want to say_

_ A_

_You and I are sewn the same_

_More and more and more_

_Each day_

Todas as minhas camisetas estavam devidamente dobradas e organizadas por cor, tema, bandas e gosto. Minhas blusas mais elegantes eu pendurei nos cabides para que não amassassem. Fui para a parte de calças, shorts e saias, que estava uma bagunça.

_Tell my boy_

_I love him so_

_Tell him_

_So he knows_

_Lost in Ethiopia_

_We walk out in that road*_

Deixei tudo bem bonitinho. E quando os acordes finais tocaram, dei um sorriso ao admirar meu quarto. Ele só tinha ficado bem arrumado quando eu me mudei. Meus enfeites agora estavam bem à mostra. Fui até minha prateleira onde eu colocava minhas fotos. Eu havia tirado muitas delas com meu pai e Makenna, quando íamos ao shopping fazer compras. Eu não gostava de comprar exageradamente, apenas algumas peças novas e para substituir algumas que estavam ficando velhas.

Fui ao meu banheiro e outra música começou a tocar. Era _Chop Suey_, do System Of A Down. Meu banheiro não estava muito bagunçado, apenas minhas roupas transbordando do cesto e meus pertences que usei de manhã e agora nesse fim de tarde quando tomei banho. Peguei minhas maquiagens e coloquei-as no nécessaire rosa com listras pretas e guardei dentro do pequeno armário que tinha ali sob a pia. Meu banheiro era de vários tons de marfim, e eu o achava muito bonito. Meu espelho de corpo inteiro ficava atrás da porta, e tinha outro que era embutido com o armário. A pia era de mármore, e havia outro armário ali embaixo onde eu guardava minhas toalhas, pastas de dente e sabonetes de banho. O de cima ficava minha escova, a pasta de dente, minha necessárie, meu leave-in, meu hidratante, meu sabonete facial e protetores solar facial e corporal. Uma das desvantagens de ter pele clara é que eu não podia esquecer o protetor solar nos dias intensos de sol. Troquei minha toalha e coloquei outra pendurada no gancho. Entrei no box e arrumei meu shampoo e condicionador ao lado do meu sabonete. Só havia uma pequena prateleira de vidro que os sustentava.

Fui ao meu e sentei em minha cama. Houve uma batida na porta e meu pai entrou. Levantei-me e desliguei o som, voltando a me sentar na cama.

-Olá querida! Teve um bom dia hoje? –perguntou e veio me dar um abraço carinhoso. Abracei-o de volta e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Sim, pai, eu tive um bom dia na escola hoje.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e finalmente olhou meu quarto.

-Você arrumou seu quarto? –perguntou incrédulo. Dei uma risadinha. Meu quarto nunca foi muito organizado, mas eu estava com vontade de observar minha guitarra em miniatura ou os bonequinhos do filme A Noiva Cadáver. Até meu esqueleto estava lá.

-Sim pai, eu arrumei. Gostou? Pelo menos dá pra ver os bonequinhos que compramos juntos quando fomos para a California. Assim como encontrar alguma coisa na escrivaninha. –acrescentei.

-Ficou muito bom Bella. –elogiou com um sorriso, e foi até a escrivaninha olhar as fotos. Pegou aquela em que estávamos molhados no meu aniversário de 16 anos. Não houve festa, apenas uma pequena comemoração na praia de La Push. Eu estava com um biquíni simples preto junto com um short jeans vermelho. Meu pai estava com uma bermuda azul marinho e uma camiseta branca. Esse dia foi muito bom.

-Bella, o que acha de jantarmos, hein mocinha? –perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha tentando esconder seu sorriso, mas em vão.

-Ah, qual é pai, vamos! –ri e desci as escadas correndo, com Charlie atrás de mim. Cheguei à cozinha ofegante e surpresa que eu não tenha caído durante o trajeto. Charlie chegou logo depois, e caímos na gargalhada. Zafrina olhou-nos espantada, mas logo começou a rir junto. Ainda bem que ela veio de Seattle junto com a gente, junto com sua família. Sua casa era na nossa rua, então não havia problemas.

-Vocês dois parecem crianças! É muito bom vê-los felizes. –admirou Zafrina. –Venha, o jantar está pronto. Vão para a mesa.

-Deixa que eu arrume a mesa. –respondi e fui pegando os pratos e talheres, levando-os para a mesa redonda de vidro com uma toalha branca por cima, com bordados azuis em estilo francês. Zafrina que havia dado de presente para a gente. Coloquei os pratos e talheres no lugar certo, peguei a travessa que ainda tinha um pouco de lasanha enquanto papai pegava os copos e a jarra de suco de amora. Zafrina pegou a travessa que tinha bifes grelhados ao molho curry e outra com uma salada.

-Hum, parece que esse jantar está delicioso! –cheirou Charlie.

-Eu que fiz! –brinquei olhando desafiadoramente para Zafrina.

-Rá! Mocinha, que eu me lembre você estava no seu quarto escutando música enquanto eu preparava as coisas aqui.

-Mas eu não estava ouvindo só música. Eu estava arrumando meu quarto, para sua informação. –rebati em tom brincalhão.

-O quê!? Você? Arrumando seu quarto? Eu vou lá ver agora mesmo. –colocou as travessas na mesa e se dirigiu ao meu quarto.

Charlie e eu demos muitas risadas e logo nos servimos. Neste momento Zafrina apareceu na cozinha incrédula, com todas as minhas roupas que estavam no cesto nos braços.

-Isabella Marie, eu estou chocada! A última que vi seu quarto daquele jeito foi quando vocês se mudaram para cá. Só espero que você o mantenha desta forma. Vou colocar essas roupas para lavar e amanhã eu venho para passá-las. –disse e seguiu para a lavanderia.

Charlie e eu comemos em silêncio, apreciando a comida. Comi um bom pedaço da lasanha e alguns bifes. A salada eu não comi muito, mas Charlie comeu quase toda. Quando acabamos, não havia sobrado nada da lasanha, sobrou apenas algumas folhas da salada –que jogamos fora- , e dois bifes. Guardei-os na geladeira e Zafrina apareceu para colocar a louça na máquina. Ela arrumou a mesa e fui para a sala de jantar com meu pai. Ligou a TV em um jogo de golfe e assentiu para si mesmo.

-Pai, sexta-feira eu irei à minha consulta sozinha ok? –perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

-Tem certeza Bella? –indagou.

-Pai, eu sempre fui sozinha. Só fui uma vez com Zafrina, pois não tinha como eu ir sozinha. E isso foi há 6 meses! –exclamei, e baixei meu tom de voz novamente. –Tudo bem? –acrescentei.

-Tudo bem filha. Você já uma moça bem grandinha. –brincou, e voltamos nossa atenção para o jogo. Geralmente eu assistia muitos jogos com meu pai, já que éramos somente eu e ele. Quando o jogo acabou, já passava das 22h.

-Boa noite pai. –disse o abraçando.

-Boa noite, Bella. Vou ficar aqui embaixo mais um pouco. Tenha bons sonhos.

Claro que terei, comentei mentalmente. Subi as escadas e fui escovar meus dentes. Fui ao guarda-roupa e peguei o edredom que eu havia guardado enquanto eu arrumava minha cama. Era um edredom branco com detalhes azuis, e tinha pertencido à minha mãe na época em que estava grávida de mim. Ele ainda estava em boas condições, como se o tivesse há um ano, não há 18. Meu pai o guardou muito bem, e quando completei 16 anos, ele me entregou para que eu o usasse com carinho. Eu dormia com ele sempre que possível ou dormia com o cobertor azul escuro grosso que comprei ano passado em uma liquidação em Seattle.

Desdobrei-o e subi em minha cama de casal. Deitei sobre o travesseiro e neste momento meu celular tocou. Sorri ao ver o nome no visor.

-Bella!

-Hey, Alice. Ligando-me essa hora da noite? –perguntei brincando.

-Ah, desculpa. Você estava dormindo já?

-Não, acabei de meu deitar. Por quê?

-Ah, porque eu estou sem sono e queria bater um papo com você. –respondeu animada. Todos eles haviam me dado seus números, e dei o meu a eles.

-Bem, eu estou! Mas e aí, como estão as coisas ai em sua casa? –perguntei.

-Ah, está tudo bem. Jantamos um Foie Gras delicioso! Mamãe é uma ótima cozinheira. Felizmente Edward jantou conosco esta noite. E você? Jantou o quê?

-Ah, no almoço eu tinha comido uma lasanha de queijo mussarela e parmesão delicioso, e havia sobrado alguns pedaços. Então, Zafrina, a nossa cozinheira, esquentou, fez uma salada e uns bifes ao molho curry. Simples, mas muito bom.

-Uau, Bella!E a tarde fez o quê?

-Ah, fiquei conversando com Zafrina, depois fui tocar violão, sabe? Treinar as escalas e partituras. Daí, decidi organizar meu quarto. Ele não é muito bagunçado, mas não é tão arrumado. Ficou perfeito, e pude olhar novamente meus bonequinhos da Noiva Cadáver e minha guitarra em miniatura. Arrumei minhas roupas e sapatos, que estava um caos. Até troquei os lençóis da minha cama!

-E tenho certeza que esses lençóis são verdes!

O quê? Como ela descobriu? –fiquei estática no lugar e sentei.

-Como você sabia Alice? Você é alguma vidente, só pode ser!

-Bella, eu adivinhei! Você teve um sonho com Edward, e sempre que está perto dele fica corada e até um pouco mais feliz. E são de tons de jade, já que é a cor dos olhos dele! –afirmou.

-Sim Alice, você acertou. Bem, acho que já vou dormir. Vemos-nos amanhã na escola?

-Claro! Vista uma roupa bem bonita! E não se esqueça: amanhã você vem para a minha casa, hein? Edward está ansioso já! –e desligou sem esperar minha resposta.

Coloquei meu celular na mesinha ao lado e deitei, dando risadinhas. Eu também estava ansiosa para vê-lo! Esqueci de avisar meu pai, mas amanhã eu falo.

Adormeci, com o rosto de Edward em meus sonhos. Amanhã seria um dia interessante.

_*Red Hot Chili Peppers - Ethiopia_

* * *

_**Nota da autora**__: E aí gostaram? Capítulo longo esse, hein? Mas estou muito decepcionada! Não recebi nenhum comentário sobre o capítulo anterior! Quero reviews, ou não postarei na terça. Pelo menos 10 reviews por capítulo gente! Escrevo por conta própria e como pedido de vocês. Então temos um acordo: 10 reviews, mais um capítulo. Muita gente colocou a fic em alerta ou em favoritos, então, não custa tirar dois minutos para dizer "gostei" ou "não gostei". _

_Até terça ou não, hoje estou "naqueles dias" e sem muito tempo para papear (escrever no caso)_

_Bjos, Chelley_


	6. A Casa Dos Cullen

_Olá gente! Aqui estou eu postando o capítulo atrasado de propósito. Nos vemos lá embaixo e boa leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 6- A Casa dos Cullen**

-Pai, hoje eu irei à casa dos Cullen para fazer alguns trabalhos ok? Eu ia te avisar ontem, mas acabei esquecendo? –perguntei. Eu havia feito o que ela pediu. Vesti uma roupa bem elegante, mas sem exageros, pois eu estava indo a escola, e não a um shopping. Uma calça skinny preta, uma blusa com ombreira listrada de preto e branco, um blazer e um sapato de couro vermelho de bico. Algumas pulseiras, uma maquiagem simples e meus cabelos um pouco bagunçados e eu já estava pronta.

-Claro Bella, pode ir. Mas não volte muito tarde ok? E me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa.

-Valeu pai! Te amo e até de noite! –corri para a porta e pisei fundo no acelerador. Antes eu iria passar no meu café favorito para comprar os bolinhos de chocolate que tanto amo. Estacionei e desci correndo, indo para o balcão. O Snowfalls' Café era muito sofisticado, mas com o preço em conta. Sam logo me reconheceu e me atendeu de prontidão.

-Hey Bella! Não te vejo desde sábado. Veio comprar seus bolinhos? –perguntou.

-Sim, mas hoje eu quero quatro vezes mais! Estou levando para a escola para dividir com alguns amigos.

-Olha só! Espero que eles sejam bons amigos.

-Ah, sim, os Cullen e os gêmeos Hale são!

-Cullen? Hale? Porra, Bella, por que não me falou logo? Eles também vêm sempre aqui. Principalmente Emmett, aquele grandão guloso! Bem, mande meus cumprimentos! Pague aqui comigo logo já que o caixa tá lotado e aposto que você ainda tem de ir para a escola.

-Poxa, valeu mesmo Sam! –paguei os bolinhos e peguei a sacola, e andei apressadamente até meu carro. Coloquei-a no banco e fui quase voando para a escola. Felizmente cheguei a tempo, e eles nem haviam chegado. Desci do carro, peguei minha mochila e a sacola com os bolinhos fresquinhos. Algum tempo depois, Tanya apareceu sozinha ao meu lado.

-Então Isabella? Esperando os seus queridinhos Cullen? –cuspiu.

Virei-me para ela e me mantive calma.

-Sabe Tanya, não creio que isso seja da sua conta. –rebati tranquilamente. Ela estreitou os olhos e chegou mais perto de mim. Pude sentir seu perfume enjoativo, e me segurei para não gemer de nojo.

-Escuta aqui, sua garota de quinta...

-A única garota de quinta que conheço aqui é você, Tanya. O. Que. Você. Quer? –interrompi-a

-Só vim te avisar que Edward Cullen é meu! Não adianta querer lutar porque você não passa de uma garota sem graça que não possui nada a não ser sua idiotice.

-E se eu lhe disser que eu lutarei? Vai fazer alguma coisa contra mim? Sabe, foi deixado bem claro que não só eu, mas como TODOS os Cullen não querem nada com você. –rebati dando um passo em sua direção, minha raiva fervendo em minhas veias. Ela automaticamente recuou um passo.

-Ah, você perderá essa batalha, queridinha.

-E se eu disser que estou disposto a aceitar Bella?

A voz de Edward surgiu atrás de mim, e Tanya e eu paralisamos. Virei em sua direção e Tanya logo partiu para o ataque.

-Eddie! Como você está querido? –perguntou, mas, por um milagre, sem pular em cima dele.

-Tanya, saia daqui ou eu quebro essa sua cara de vadia! –exclamou Rosalie. Os outros quatro já estavam atrás de Edward. Alice piscou para mim, e deduzi que eles haviam escutado o que eu tinha dito.

-Acho melhor você ouvir Bella, Tanya. Eu não mereço gente tipo você. Mereço uma pessoa como Bella, mesmo que ela seja boa demais para mim. E nem sequer pense que cairei nisso que você chama de sedução, se é que é isso mesmo. –Edward disse, e imediatamente rimos da cara dela. Ela virou-se para mim com um olhar raivoso, e disse.

-Isso ainda não terminou.

-Como se eu tivesse que temer suas ameaças! –rebati. Ela se retirou, e todos continuaram a rir.

-Ah Bella, eu daria meu Jeep para ver sua pequena discussão com ela novamente! –exclamou Emmett e começou a rir ainda mais, e acabei me juntando a eles. Até que me lembrei da sacola em minha mão, e tentei controlar o riso.

-Gente, eu trouxe bolinhos do Snowfalls! –exclamei antes que não fosse conseguir falar

-MENTIRA! –gritou Emmett. Todos pararam de rir por um momento e me olharam esperançosos, como se eu tivesse convidado o primeiro-ministro para cá.

-Não é mentira, pode ver a sacola. –levantei-a para que todos a vissem. –Mas só vamos comer no intervalo!

-Ah Bella, só porque eu não tomei café hoje? –respondeu Edward, com um biquinho adorável no rosto. Foi difícil resistir, mas consegui.

-Bem Edward, eu só tomei um copo de leite e nem por isso eu comi, e sabe por quê? Porque eu estou esperando o horário de almoço para dividir com vocês. –rebati, e todos olharam param nós como se fôssemos um casal apaixonado discutindo por bobagem. Corei e olhei para as meninas que estavam divinas.

-Rose, Lice, vocês estão maravilhosas!

-Obrigada, Bella. –respondeu Alice. Puxou o braço de Jasper, e Rose fez o mesmo com Emmett, e seguiram em direção ao prédio. Olhei para Edward, que se aproximou de mim.

-Você realmente quis dizer tudo aquilo que disse para Tanya? –perguntou com ceticismo. Olhei para meus pés, não querendo olhar em seus olhos quando eu sussurrei.

-Sim, eu quis.

Edward riu e levantei meu olhar para seu rosto, confusa por sua atitude. Será que tudo o que Alice havia dito ontem sobre ele não passava de uma mera atração?

-Quem bom, pois eu também vou lutar por você, Bella. –disse ele, encostando-me na lateral do seu carro. Seu rosto estava muito próximo ao meu. Facilmente ele poderia encostar seus lábios aos meus. Senti seu hálito banhar meu rosto quando suspirou. Era inebriante, e fechei meus olhos apreciando. Fui pega de surpresa quando tocou seus lábios aos meus.

Foi muito breve, mas foi a melhor sensação que já tive. Era como se milhões de volts circulassem pelo meu corpo quando ele me deu um selinho. Ao separar nossos lábios, me abraçou, e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito musculoso.

-Não pude melhorar esse beijo porque o sinal já bateu e não iríamos conseguir sair daqui.

Sorri, mas aí me lembrei do que ele havia dito.

-O sinal já tocou? Oh meus deuses, vamos, minha aula agora é de trigonometria! –desvencilhei-me de seus braços e peguei minha mochila que estava no capô do carro, junto com a sacola. Ele pegou sua mochila e corremos para dentro do prédio. Acompanhou-me até a porta da minha sala, e despediu-se com um beijo em minha testa, correndo para sua sala em seguida. Entrei e pedi licença ao professor, que me olhou em reprovação. Alice estava em nossa habitual mesa no fundo, e estava quase quicando na cadeira.

-Para quê tanto entusiasmo, Alice? –perguntei assim que me sentei em mina cadeira.

-Como foi? Ele te beijou? Foi legal? Você gostou? –tagarelou ela sem nenhuma pausa para me deixar responder.

-Calma Alice! Foi tudo bem. E ele não me beijou, tecnicamente.

-Como assim ele não te beijou? –sussurrou alto.

-Ele apenas me deu um selinho, e foi muito bom, o melhor momento da minha vida. –suspirei. Eu ainda estava inebriada com seu beijo. Ele era tão carinhoso!

-Bem, isso já é alguma coisa, certo?

-É. Já é alguma coisa, Allie. Mal posso esperar para melhorar isso.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Já estava no refeitório com Jasper esperando os outros chegarem.

-Ah Bella, abre logo esses bolinhos! Eu estive aguentando muito tempo para comer esses bolinhos. E pelo jeito você trouxe bastante! -reclamou ele.

Neste exato momento Alice chegou com uma garrafa de Fanta Uva e copos descartáveis na mão, pousando-os na mesa e sentando-se ao lado de Jasper. Edward, Rose e Emmett chegaram logo depois.

-Tá legal, agora que eu cheguei podemos comer, certo? –anunciou Emmett e ri da sua cara.

-Ainda bem que eu trouxe bastante. –respondi enquanto abria o recipiente de papel na mesa. Eles ainda estavam um pouco mornos e respiramos o aroma delicioso do cacau. Logo cada um de nós pegou um e mordemos. Gemi ao senti o puro cacau derreter na minha boca. Percebi que Edward olhou em minha direção, e corei de imediato.

-Cara, nunca me cansarei desses bolinhos. –exclamou Jasper. Alice logo comeu o seu e abriu a garrafa, servindo seis copos e entregou a cada um de nós.

-Ainda bem que aqui vende garrafa de 2 litros, ou senão e teria que matar aula para ir à conveniência mais próxima. –disse e logo deu um gole em sua bebida.

-Bella, não sei o que dizer, você é um anjo dos céus. –disse-me Rose.

-Concordo plenamente. –concordou Edward. Logo estávamos conversando amenidades enquanto devorávamos nosso lanche. Ainda bem que eu pedi bastante, pois logo o recipiente estava vazio, assim como a garrafa de Fanta.

-Nossa nunca comi um lanche tão gostoso na escola. –disse Alice.

-Bella, ainda bem que eu não tomei café, ou não teria conseguido comer tanto assim, mas acho que conseguiria sim. –disse Edward.

-Ah, que é isso gente! Ainda bem que Sam avisou que vocês também comem esses bolinhos de cacau e baunilha. –respondi envergonhada.

-Você conhece o Sam? –disse Emmett, arregalando os olhos. – Mano ele é o cara daquela padaria. Faz um tempinho que não vamos lá, mas matamos a saudade graças a Bella. –rimos dele com seu comentário. Ele era hilário!

Neste momento, Tanya passou com Victoria e Irina passaram por nós e vieram em nossa direção.

-Ah, olha só, Vick! Parece que um buffet passou por aqui. –disse Tanya com escárnio. As três riram e só ficamos olhando para a cara delas de idiotas.

-Mas veja bem, pelo que pudemos observar ao longe, essas meninas comeram tantas calorias que em breve esses gatos a largarão e irão vir aos nossos pés. Agradeço por fazer minha dieta e academia todos os dias. –disse Victoria.

-Bem, ainda bem que gostamos de chocolate e de nossas garotas que o adoram, ou não sei o que seria de mim. –disse Emmett distraído. –Rose, o que acha de passarmos no mercado hoje e fazer a festa no meu quarto com o chocolate? –perguntou Emmett malicioso, seu olhar em direção a Rosalie, esta com um sorriso vingativo no rosto.

-Claro amor, vou fazer maravilhas com você.

Elas ficaram totalmente sem graça, então dirigiram o ataque a mim.

-Sem contar essa Isabella, que além de ser ridícula, tenta engordar comendo chocolate para atrair a atenção dos homens. Mas tenho certeza que nunca olharão por um segundo para ela! Aposto que nem sabe beijar ou até mesmo flertar! –e caíram na gargalhada. Embora uma parte do que Tanya disse fosse verdade, não me deixei cair em seu veneno.

-E quem disse que preciso da sua opinião, Tanya? Como se eu precisasse de seus conselhos! Além de vadia, tenta dá uma de conselheira amorosa. –e todos nós rimos de sua expressão espantada. Edward virou-se para mim e piscou, e logo vi que estava prestes a entrar em meu jogo.

-Claro amor, quem precisa dessa aí? Só de pensar em você já tenho vontade de atacar você agora mesmo. Você me deixa insano. –e aproximou-se do eu pescoço, dando mordidinhas leves e beijos excitantes. Fechei meus olhos aproveitando a sensação gostosa e pude sentir o olhar incrédulo de todos em nós. Edward se afastou e abri meus olhos a tempo de vê-las bufarem de raiva e frustração e retirarem-se. Os quatros ainda nos olhavam espantados, como se duas cabeças acabassem de nascer em nós.

-Que foi? –indagou Edward inocente. Meu rosto estava mais vermelho que pimentão, disso eu tinha certeza. Emmett logo começou a rir, e todos nós o seguimos.

-Cara, isso tá começando a ficar interessante até demais! –exclamou ele. Infelizmente o sinal tocou, mas não nos levantamos. Ainda estávamos tentando assimilar os acontecimentos recentes.

-Vamos Bella, Edward. Ainda temos aula de história civil. E Kate deve estar me esperando. –avisou Rose, então, logo fomos juntos para a aula, enquanto Jasper, Alice e Emmett iam para a direção contrária.

-Bela, posso conversar com você? –perguntou Edward assim que estávamos sentados em nossa mesa.

-Claro Edward.

-Bem, sobre a sua discussão com Tanya, eu quero esclarecer que eu também vou lutar por você. Sabe, acho que estou começando a gostar de você de outra forma, como...

-Tudo bem Edward. Podemos fazer isso juntos. Quem sabe assim não fica mais fácil para nós? –pisquei e virei-me para frente, já que o professor havia chegado.

-Que bom, senhorita Swan, pois mal posso esperar o resultado disso tudo. –sussurrou ele no meu ouvido, e derreti ao som de sua voz. Decidi prestar a atenção na aula, mesmo que isso fosse difícil.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

-Vamos Bella, se arrume logo! –gritou Alice no vestiário. Eu estava guardando minha roupa de ginástica no armário que dividia com Rose e Alice, e daqui iríamos para sua casa.

-Calma Alice, eu já estou indo! –reclamei. –Pra quê a pressa?

-Ai Bella, é porque ai você passa mais tempo lá em casa! E aproveita mais. –comentou.

Suspirei e fechei o armário, indo em direção a porta, onde Alice, Rose e Edward me esperavam. A aula de hoje foi vôlei novamente, e a aula foi hilária. Enquanto seguíamos em direção ao meu carro, Tanya passou com seus discípulos com um saco de gelo em sua testa. Rimos e ela nos olhou furiosa.

-Ah, a vingança é doce! Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter jogado "acidentalmente" a bola na cara dela. –disse Rosalie. Ela havia dado indiretas durante o aquecimento da aula, então Rose resolveu se vingar. Foi muito engraçado ver a bola atingir o rosto dela, enquanto Rose pedia desculpas com muita falsidade.

-Pois é, ninguém manda querer arrumar intrigas com a gente. –disse Alice.

-Vamos, Jazz e Emm já estão nos esperando. –disse Edward ao avistá-los encostados em seu Volvo.

-Bella, você vai com Edward enquanto segue eu e a Rose. –disse Alice.

-Ah Alice, nem vem, quem vai dirigir o Volvo sou eu. –resmungou Jasper.

-Nem pensar querido, o carro é do meu irmãozinho. –rebateu ela com uma voz inocente.

-Olha, eu só quero que você não batam meu carro ou eu castro cada um! –exclamou Edward. –Embora eu estou contente por estar indo com a Bella, não estou gostando nadinha de ver um de vocês dirigindo meu precioso Volvo. Então, cuidado com ele!

Ri da sua atitude e entrei no banco do motorista do meu carro enquanto Edward entrava no passageiro. Liguei meu iPod novamente ao som, e selecionei a minha lista favorita de músicas.

-Você gosta de Blue Foundation? –perguntou Edward assim que liguei o carro e fui seguindo o BMW de Rosalie.

-Sim, você também?

-Claro!

Ficamos conversando amenidades, e descobri que ele morava numa região do afastada de Londres.

-Bem, então você mora no bairro de Barnes? Que coincidência, o escritório de decoração de interiores da minha mãe é lá também, assim como o consultório particular do meu pai. Carlisle e Esme ficarão encantados com a notícia.

-Que legal! Quem sabe não nos encontramos por lá?

Ele riu e vi que Rosalie e Alice entraram numa rua estreita, onde havia somente algumas casas de luxo. Pararam em uma casa linda e branca. Eram mais uma mansão na verdade.

-Nossa! Sua casa é linda!

-Obrigado. Minha mãe e meu pai que a construíram. Deu muito trabalho, mas conseguiram. Nenhum de nós ainda tinha nascido na época. Foi logo quando eles ficaram noivos.

-Que bom! Fizeram uma obra de arte por aqui.

Desci do carro e Edward também, colocando-se ao meu lado. Os outros já haviam entrado, e Edward me conduziu até a entrada, que era magnífica. A sala de estar era imponente e bela, com alguns móveis antigos e outros modernos.

-Bella, qual trabalho você quer fazer primeiro? O de história ou de biologia junto com Alice e Jasper?

-Ah, tanto faz. –respondi. Alice veio de uma porta próxima a escada saltitando.

-Vamos fazer primeiro o de biologia!

-Tudo bem, baixinha, vamos para a biblioteca. –respondeu Edward. Como assim biblioteca? Mesmo que eles fossem ricos, não imaginava que tivessem até mesmo uma biblioteca.

-Vocês têm uma biblioteca? –perguntei incrédula, incapaz de segurar as palavras na minha boca.

-Sim, mas não é grande, é bem simples e razoável. Meu pai possui muitos livros, então decidimos criar uma. –disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Fomos pela porta, que descobri ser um corredor meio largo, com objetos de decoração que me pareciam caríssimos, mas muito lindos. Entramos em uma porta grossa de madeira, e fiquei admirada com a pequena, mas aconchegante biblioteca. Ela tinha um teto alto, e paredes num tom claro de dourado e marfim. As prateleiras simples de metal sustentavam os mais variados livros. Entre elas, as janelas eram brancas, contrastando com a cor da parede. O chão era coberto por um carpete creme, e em na parede sul tinha uma lareira, com um divã vermelho posicionado ao lado graciosamente. No centro, uma mesa oval e longa de madeira de cerejeira, com um vaso de frésias enfeitando-a. as cadeiras eram da mesma madeira, com assentos de veludo vermelho. Todas as janelas tinham cortinas de linho douradas com detalhes vermelhos em formas geométricas e abstratas. Em um canto, um sofá de couro marrom grande e confortável, com uma mesinha em frente. Perto deste, havia um quadro, que era na verdade uma foto com os Cullen.

-É muito bonita essa biblioteca! –exclamei maravilhada com tanta imponência. O teto adornava um candelabro dourado de cristais, disso eu tinha certeza, que iluminava a sala junto com a iluminação que vinha das janelas. Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie já estavam sentados na mesa, com seus livros abertos.

-Venha, Bella. Só estão esperando por nós. –disse Edward, me conduzindo em direção à mesa. Sentei em uma das cadeiras, ao lado de Alice, que olhava Jasper agrupar suas anotações da aula de biologia. Edward se sentou ao meu lado, de frente para Emmett, que estava com Rose ao seu lado ajudando-o com suas anotações de trigonometria.

-Rose, esse negócio é muito chato! –reclamou ele.

-Emmett, você quer ou não quer passar de ano? Quanto antes você começar a memorizar a matéria em sua cabeça idiota, melhor! Agora para de manha ou vai sobrar para você. –ralhou ela. Ri baixinho da atitude infantil dele, que agora tinha um beicinho no rosto.

-Ok, agora que vocês já estão aqui, vamos começar a trabalhar. –anunciou Jasper. Abri minha mochila e peguei meu caderno onde estavam minhas anotações. Edward levantou e foi em direção a porta.

-Onde você está indo Edward? –perguntou Alice. Ainda bem que ela o fez, já que eu não teria coragem para fazê-lo.

-Calma, só estou indo pegar meu laptop no meu quarto para fazer o trabalho. Até parece que vou ficar escrevendo o dia inteiro. –acrescentou com um sorriso debochado e logo saiu.

-Exibido. –resmungou Jasper. Ri junto com Alice, e ajudei Jasper a agrupar suas anotações junto com as minhas. Edward apareceu com seu laptop preto com uma guitarra dourada em cima e sentou-se ao meu lado. Abriu-o e logo apertou um botão, e felizmente este estava apenas em hibernação. Percebi que seu papel de parede era um piano preto com uma rosa vermelha sobre ele. Abriu o Word e virou-se para nós.

-Certo, agora vamos digitar!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Olá crianças! –soou uma voz feminina na porta. Estávamos apenas concluindo nossas atividades quando ela soou. Uma mulher de estatura mediana, com cabelos ondulados cor de bronze na altura dos ombros, rosto em formato de coração, belos olhos verdes e feições delicadas. Presumi que fosse a mãe deles, Esme, por causa da cor de seus cabelos e suas feições semelhantes às de Alice. –Como estão as coisas?

-Hey, mãe! Estamos bem. Venha ver a Bella. –exclamou Alice, levantando-se para abraçar a sua mãe. –Mãe, esta é Bella. Bella, essa é minha mãe, Esme Cullen. –apresentou-nos. Levantei-me e inclinei-me para cumprimentá-la, mas fui surpreendida pelo seu abraço carinhoso e gentil, um abraço de mãe. Fiquei um pouco chocada, mas logo retribuí. Nunca recebi um abraço materno, apenas o paterno e gentil de Charlie.

-Olá querida! É muito bom finalmente conhecê-la. Falaram muito bem da senhorita. –disse com um sorriso angelical, após afastar-se de mim.

-Olá, Sra. Cullen. Fico feliz em conhecê-la também. –sussurrei ainda estática pelo seu abraço.

-Ah querida, chame-me apenas de Esme. Senhora era a minha mãe. –respondeu carinhosa. Olhou para mim, e deu um sorriso de satisfação. –Bem que todos falaram que era uma bela moça, especialmente Edward. –disse olhando para todos, e eu e Edward coramos. Ele apenas um leve rubor nas bochechas, e eu até a raiz dos meus cabelos em um vermelho rosado. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

-Estão com fome? Parece que ficaram a tarde inteira estudando. –perguntou Esme.

-Claro, mãe, quem disse que o ursão aqui fica sem comer? Afinal, já são 17h30! –exclamou Emmett, levantando-se e postando ao lado de Alice. Fiquei chocada com a hora. Havíamos ficado tanto tempo assim estudando?

-Quem bom filho, vou preparar um pequeno lanche para vocês, já que daqui a pouco é a hora do jantar. –anunciou sorridente. –Espero que fique aqui conosco Bella, assim você pode conhecer Carlisle. –acrescentou olhando para mim com seu sorriso materno.

-Tudo bem. –respondi.

-Bem, eu já terminei! –anunciou Jasper. –Agora só falta imprimir. Aí é com você Edward.

-Pode deixar, vou ao escritório do meu pai mais tarde e já te entrego, ou eu vou perder esse trabalho.

-Vamos para a cozinha, que estou morrendo de fome! –anunciou Emmett, e recebeu um tapa na nuca de Rosalie.

-Jesus Emmett, você não para quieto não? –ralhou ela. Rimos da cara ofendida de Emmett e fomos para a cozinha. Ela era muito bonita, assim como o resto da casa. Era em estilo vitoriano também, com cores neutras. Seus aparelhos domésticos modernos davam um toque contemporâneo ao ambiente. Uma mesa redonda de vidro estava perto da bancada, com cadeiras brancas de metal. Esme estava na dispensa, trazendo alguns alimentos e colocando-os na pia de mármore.

-Sentem-se! Alice, você pode arrumar a mesa, por favor, querida? –perguntou com sua voz de soprano.

-Claro, mamãe! Ainda tem os biscoitos de café e chocolate que a senhora fez ontem? –disse enquanto andava graciosamente pela cozinha, pegando os pratos, copos, talheres e a jarra de suco na geladeira, organizando tudo de maneira fina na mesa. Edward estava ao meu lado, e estava brincando com os dedos da minha mãe esquerda por cima da mesa. Rosalie viu o pequeno gesto e sorriu para mim.

-Tem Alice, eu tinha feito bastante, mas como seu irmão é um guloso, quase não sobra se eu não tivesse guardado um pouco! –disse ela brincando. Rimos de Emmett, que disse "O que eu fiz?" quando sua mãe mencionou seu nome.

_(Música: Lana Del Rey-Video Games. __Escutem para entrar no clima!)_

Enquanto Esme preparava o lanche, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie conversavam sobre carros, Alice ajudando sua mãe enquanto batiam um papo a respeito da escola.

-E aí, está gostando? –perguntou de repente Edward.

-Sim, sua casa é muito bonita e aconchegante, e sua mãe é muito gentil. –acrescentei um pouco triste. Como eu sentia saudades da minha mãe. O abraço de Esme foi tão carinhoso que imediatamente criei uma afeição com ela. Ela era a mãe que sempre quis ter, e não duvido de que minha mãe seria da mesma forma se ainda estivesse viva.

-O que foi querida? Algum problema? –perguntou Esme, tirando-me do transe. Estava perto da mesa, olhando-me com preocupação. –Alguém te fez algo?

-Não. Apenas estou lembrando-me da minha mãe. –admiti. Eu não conseguia mentir para ela, já que era tão bondosa e gentil.

-Oh querida, não se preocupe. Eles me falaram que você perdeu sua mãe, e sinto muito. Estamos aqui para te ajudar em qualquer situação! –disse sorrindo complacente. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, nunca fui tratada de uma forma materna antes. Segurei-as, e sussurrei de cabeça baixa.

-Obrigada, Esme.

Edward me abraçou solidário, escondendo seu rosto em meu cabelo.

-Estou aqui Bella. Estou aqui. –disse-me.

Neste momento esperanças vibraram em meu peito. Pude ver que aquela amizade poderia sim progredir. Sem contar a família maravilhosa que ele tinha. Meus sentimentos por Edward eram tão intensos, que eu mesma não sabia nomeá-los. Ele me soltou, e sorriu novamente. Sorri de volta, e abaixei minha cabeça, um leve rubor em minhas bochechas. Esme, que assistia tudo com adoração, riu, e serviu a mesa. Tinha os tais biscoitos de café que Alice mencionou, rosquinhas doces, algumas frutas vermelhas, torradas e geleia de morango. Tinha também o suco de laranja que Alice colocou antes e uma leiteira com leite. Açúcar e mel estavam lá para adoçar ou servir-se da forma que preferisse.

-Pelo jeito vocês são chocólatras assim como eu! Hoje eu levei bolinhos de cacau, e olha que foi muito, e devoramos tudo. Agora tem esses bolinhos de café e chocolate e rosquinhas com cobertura de chocolate! –comentei.

-E somos, Bella. Chocolate sempre foi uma tradição na família!

-Na minha também. Eu até uso hidratante com aroma de chocolate e baunilha! –exclamei. –Meu pai diz que em breve colocará uma fonte infinita de chocolate no meu quarto. –acrescentei brincando. Edward riu comigo, e todos acompanharam.

-Isso explica você tem cheiro de chocolate também! –disse Edward. Alice e Esme olharam-no espantadas, assim como eu. Sem mencionar o meu rubor, é claro.

-Então quais são os outros aromas dela? –perguntou Rose interessada, ignorando o comentário de Edward.

-Ah, acho que morango e lavanda. –comentou distraído.

-Bem, o morango é por causa do shampoo que ela disse que usa, mas lavanda eu já não sei. Quando eu a abraço parece que é frésias, por causa do seu perfume. É isso mesmo Bella? –perguntou Alice.

-Sim, meu perfume tem aroma de flores na verdade, mas é marcado pelo cheiro de frésias, lavanda e rosas.

-Nossa Bella, você tem um bom gosto com perfumes e agregados. -exclamou Esme. - Há muito tempo que você os usa? -perguntou Esme.

-O shampoo e o hidratante sim, mas o perfume eu ganhei no Natal passado do meu pai. Todo ano ele me dá um perfume e outro presente da minha escolha. Não somos ricos, mas ele faz de tudo para me deixar feliz, tanto emocionalmente quanto em questão de objetos. -respondi-lhe.

-Ai Bella, você deve me levar para escolher perfumes novos! -exclamou Alice animada. Jasper e Emmett estavam alheios a nossa conversa. Emmett estava com cara de quem estava planejando algo, enquanto Jasper estava com uma expressão confusa.

-Ok Bella, que tal irmos para o meu quarto? Rose também, e podemos bater um papo de garotas.

Escutei passos no corredor, e um homem alto e loiro entrou na cozinha. Ele era lindo. Vestia roupas brancas de hospital, tinha olhos verdes acinzentados, o maxilar marcado e um porte magro, mas musculoso. Seus cabelos loiros claros, com algumas madeixas escuras e alguns fios brancos davam contraste com sua ele clara.

-Alice, não vai cumprimentar seu pai não? Logo quer se enfiar no seu quarto roxo para fazer suas "coisas de garotas"!

-Pai! Que bom que você chegou. Quero lhe apresentar Bella. Bella, esse é meu pai, Carlisle Cullen. Pai, essa é Isabella Swan, que prefere ser chamada de Bella.

-Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. Ouvi muito a respeito de você. -disse, aproximando-se de mim, dando-me um abraço gentil. Ele era muito alto mesmo. Agora vejo porque Emmett e Edward são altos. E de quem ele puxou sua mandíbula sexy. _Controle esses pensamentos Bella!_

-O prazer é meu senhor Cullen.

-Ah , por favor Bella, chame-me apenas de Carlisle. Ainda não estou muito velho para isso. -brincou e dei uma leve risada.

-Então, que seja Carlisle.

-Ok pai, pode ficar o tempo que quiser com a mamãe e com os garotos, porque agora nós vamos subir! -Alice interrompeu e puxou Rose e eu em direção a sala. No canto havia uma escada linda de mármore, que levava ao segundo andar da casa. O corredor de cima era amplo e claro, com algumas pinturas e fotos nas paredes.

-Esse é o quarto de hóspedes. -disse Alice apontando para uma porta branca e simples do lado direito do corredor. -Esse é o escritório do meu pai. -apontou para uma porta branca também, mas havia alguns detalhes nesta. -Esse é o quarto de Emmett. -apontou para uma porta branca com alguns detalhes masculinos em preto, pouco mais a frente do escritório. -Esse é o quarto dos meus pais. -apontou para as portas duplas em estilo francês brancas e azuis. -Aquela última porta dupla em estilo francês branca e dourada é o quarto de Edward. -apontou para o fim do corredor, que era o quarto mais distante. -E este é o meu quarto! -paramos um pouco depois do quarto de Emmett, em frente a portas duplas, rosa claro com detalhes em rosa mais escuro. Alice abriu-a e nós três entramos. Seu quarto era em tons de fúcsia com branco. Tinha uma cama king size posicionada no centro, com um quadro de uma flor por cima deste. Havia também um sofá na parede da janela ampla, com almofadas do mesmo tom das paredes. Do lado oposto, havia uma penteadeira. A parede oposta abrigava duas portas, uma com acesso ao closet e outra ao banheiro, presumi.

-Seu quarto é muito bonito Alice! Adorei. -exclamei. Ele era muito lindo, a cara de Alice. _(Quarto Alice: casadaidea(ponto)files(ponto)wordpress(ponto)com/2011/07/quarto-roxo-e-branco(ponto)jpg?w=584 ; Banheiro: 4(ponto)bp(ponyo)blogspot(ponto)com/_uVLuKTbfCDI/TDJYm6RsU7I/AAAAAAAADB8/SFu2JhY8r1o/s640/utilize-madeira-banheiros-diferentes-estilos_04(ponto)jpg )_

-Sinta-se a vontade Bella. -disse Rosalie, que já estava sentada na penteadeira de Alice, olhando sua imagem no espelho, procurando algum fio arrepiado em seu cabelo perfeito.

-Agora, vamos nos divertir um pouco, pois estou muito cansada por conta das lições que fizemos. -reclamou Alice.

Eu estava sentada em sua cama, enquanto ela foi ao seu closet e ao banheiro, trazendo uma maleta enorme cor de rosa e outra menor prateada.

-Bella, hoje vamos fazer as unhas e cuidar da nossa pele.

-Alice, pra quê tudo isso? -perguntei horrorizada.

-Que é isso Bella! Vamos, tire seus sapatos que vamos fazer as unhas!

-E eu vou entrar para a bagunça! -disse Rosalie animada, sentando-se no chão junto com Alice. Levantei-me e sentei junto com elas.

-Agora começa a tortura! -resmunguei.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Tchau, Bella! Espero que tenha se divertido bastante! Volte mais vezes, querida, gostamos muito de você. -disse Esme, enquanto dava-me um abraço de despedida caloroso. Rose e Jasper já haviam ido embora há algumas horas, quando a mãe deles ligou. Eu estava com minhas unhas pintadas de vermelho sangue, com detalhes dourados. Felizmente minhas unhas estavam meio grandes, o que facilitou a Alice. Embora fosse contra com esse papo de manicure, eu havia gostado bastante do que Alice havia feito. Eu estava com um par de chinelos Melissa brancos dela para não borrar a manicure, e meu sapato colocado cuidadosamente em minha mochila. Despedi-me de Carlisle e Emmett, e Alice estava me esperando na porta. Aproximei-me de Edward, que estava perto da escada, que me recebeu cm um sorriso torto, fazendo-me ruborizar.

-Suas unhas ficaram muito bonitas. -elogiou.

-Obrigada. É obra de Alice. -agradeci-lhe

-Amanhã irá para a escola?

-Sim, claro! Não vou abandonar meus amigos.

-Principalmente eu certo? -indagou com uma carinha de cachorro. Não resisti e ri dele, que logo me acompanhou.

-Claro seu bobinho. Bem, eu já vou indo, Charlie me ligou duas vezes já. Não quero uma terceira.

-Tchau Bella. Tenha uma boa noite. -despediu-se, e me deu um abraço. Fiquei surpresa, mas logo retribuí. Ainda bem que Emmett já tinha subido para dormir, ou ele teria feito piada. Ele surpreendeu-me ainda mais quando deu um pequeno selinho em meus lábios. Fiquei corada, tanto por ele ter feito na frente de seus pais e Alice, quanto por ter apreciado. Ele subiu para o seu quarto, e fui em direção aos seus pais despedir-me mais uma vez.

-Bem, agradeço muito por seu jantar Esme. Estava delicioso!

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Venha em breve, sim? -abraçou-me mais uma vez, e Carlisle tomou seu lugar. Eu os conhecia há pouco tempo, mas já os considerava queridos.

-Tchau Bella. Tenha bons sonhos. E obrigado por estar na vida de Edward. -piscou para mim, e fiquei um pouco confusa. Fui para a porta, com minha mochila nos ombros e Alice saiu comigo. Ela iria guiar meu caminha até a avenida, já que ainda não havia aprendido o caminho todo.

-Bem Bella, lembre-se do que conversamos. Invista em Edward, já que você gosta tanto assim dele como disse para a gente. Amanhã nos veremos na escola! -disse antes de entrar em seu carro. Saiu cantando pneu do seu Porsche amarelo canário, e logo segui atrás. Meu carro também era veloz, mas estava escuro e não queria correr o risco. Quando chegou na avenida, abaixou o vidro de seu carro e acenou para mim. Acenei de volta e ela logo deu a volta, seguindo para sua casa.

Fui para minha casa, pensando em Edward. Eu ainda estava confusa com o que seu pai havia dito para mim. Eu tinha percebido uma pequena troca de olhares entre eles, nada grave, apenas transmitindo confirmação e... algo mais. Achei que era alguma coisa entre eles, mas percebi que tinha a ver com o que ele disse para mim. Cheguei em casa, e a luz da varanda estava acesa. Entrei, cumprimentei meu pai, contei-lhe um pouco sobre minha visita a casa dos Cullen, dei-lhe boa noite e subi para meu quarto, Tomei um banho rápido e vesti meu pijama. Deitei e tentei dormir, mas Edward não saia da minha mente. Fiquei admirando seu rosto, pensando em como ele era tão bonito. Eu realmente estava me sentindo atraída a ele de uma forma que nunca fui capaz de sentir. Adormeci sorrindo, com ele em meus sonhos, como aconteceria nas noites seguintes. Mal sabia eu o que esperar do nosso envolvimento.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**__: Antes façam de conta que hoje é sexta._

_Olá garotas! Como podem ver, não postei na terça, e foi de propósito. Não recebi as reviews solicitadas,mas como eu tenho um pouco de piedade sobrando, resolvi dar-lhes um pequeno presente. E aí? Gostaram? O conflito da Bella com a Tanya foi muito legal. E Edward defendendo-a? Achei muito fofo, ainda mais quando ele declarou que lutaria por ela e deu-lhe um selinho. O que será que Edward e Carlisle mantêm em segredo? Eu dei algumas pistas na conversa deles no capítulo 4, então, é só juntar as peças. Lembrem-se: 10 reviews por capítulo, ou mais um dia na sarjeta, esperando ele chegar!Críticas são bem vindas, mas sem destronar a histórias! Opiniões e algumas indicações também._

_Enquete: Querem lemons na história, como aconteceu no capítulo 4, mesmo que seja um sonho, ou querem uma história mais Fluffy?_

_Bjos, Chelley._

_**Agora sim hoje é sábado: **__Não postei ontem porque minha internet estava cortada a semana inteira._


	7. Encontro e Declarações

_Olá gente! Mais um capítulo para vocês. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7- Encontro e Declarações**

O restante desta semana passou rapidamente.

Ontem, Alice e Rosalie se ofereceram para me acompanhar à minha consulta com a ginecologista. Mesmo que elas estivessem na sala de espera, eu ainda ficara nervosa. A doutora Sasha foi muito gentil, assim como na minha primeira consulta com ela. Era a segunda vez que eu vinha ao seu consultório. Lembro-me quando ela me examinou e disse que eu estava um pouquinho diferente

-Bem Bella, você está ótima. Tudo em seu devido lugar e regulado. Ainda está tomando as pílulas que te recomendei?

-Sim. –respondi. Na minha primeira consulta, eu avisei que minha menstruação era meio forte, e que eu tinha muitas cólicas. Daí ela me receitou um anticoncepcional, já que o antigo ela achara muito forte para minha idade. Tive sorte de não sofrer efeitos colaterais por conta do pouco tempo que utilizei o medicamento.

-Não está tendo nenhum problema, certo? –perguntou com um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto.

-Não, estou lidando bem com o medicamento. Não tenho mais aqueles enjoos que tinha antes.

-Ótimo Bella! Mas tenho que lhe dizer que percebi uma pequena mudança em seu organismo. –murmurou, e um pequeno sorrisinho despontou de seus lábios.

-O que é doutora? Estou com algum problema? –perguntei, ficando um pouco apreensiva.

-Não é nada grave, não precisa se preocupar. Apenas notei que seu organismo está liberando mais progesterona. –respondeu. Logo percebi que ela adivinhou que eu estava passando por certa fase. Corei nervosamente. Isto significava que eu estava começando a sentir uma atração ainda maior por Edward. _(N/A: Não sei se é esse hormônio mesmo, então... )_

-Ah... entendi. –sussurrei. Minhas bochechas estavam num tom de rosa escuro, deduzi.

-Bem seu comportamento não é mais o mesmo de quando eu te vi. Não tem mais tanta timidez de antes. –murmurou, e seu sorrisinho cresceu, junto com um olhar de "Pode explicar agora mesmo o que está acontecendo".

-Ah, é que... sabe como é, eu fiz amizades novas e... –não consegui responder. As palavras faltaram-me e meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho, se possível.

-E isso inclui algum garoto? –indagou com uma sobrancelha levantada. As palmas das minhas mãos começaram a suar frio.

-Err... sim. –sussurrei.

-Eu sabia! Bella, isso é normal na sua idade. Você jovens estão passando por uma fase onde irão conhecer novas pessoas e novos sentimentos. Eu agora estou com 35 anos, e passei por isso. E ainda estou com a mesma pessoa que conheci há 18 anos. –admitiu e seu olhar ganhou um brilho tão bonito, que me perguntei se eu teria esse mesmo olhar quando estiver ao lado do amor da minha vida. Eu cogitei ser Edward... _Bella, nem pense em ter pensamentos precipitados! _–Temos dois filhos, uma menina e um menino. Ambos são gêmeos e estão com 12 anos!

-Fico feliz que tenha uma família tão bonita. –murmurei sorrindo. Eu realmente fiquei feliz quando ela contou um pouco da sua vida. Só espero ter a mesma sorte.

-Obrigada Bella. Mas voltando ao assunto, não se preocupe, tudo bem? Ah, e se precisar de alguém para conversar, pode contar comigo. –disse ela, e um sorriso sincero iluminou suas feições. Sorri de volta e levantei-me da cadeira.

-Bem, eu já vou indo. Minhas amigas estão esperando lá fora.

-Tchau Bella. Gostei muito de conversar com você. Mande um abraço às suas amigas. E até a próxima. –despediu-se e fui em direção da porta. Acenei mais uma vez e fiz meu caminho para a sala de espera. Alice e Rosalie estavam ambas com revistas nas mãos. Alice me avistou e acenou, cutucando Rose para olhar em minha direção. Estavam com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

-E aí Bella? Tá tudo bem? –perguntou Rosalie preocupada.

-Tudo ok! Conversei um pouco com a Dra. Sasha e estou ótima. –murmurei feliz.

-E o que vocês conversaram? Algo que não pode contar para a gente? –perguntou Alice franzindo a testa. Eu não sabia se contava ou não, mas elas eram minhas amigas, mesmo com o pouco tempo em que nos conhecemos.

-Ela me contou que meu organismo está produzindo mais progesterona. –admiti, e um leve rubor tomou lugar em minhas feições.

-Como assim? Esse não é o hormônio que deixa as mulheres mais animadas, principalmente quando estão apaixonadas? –indagou Alice com um sorriso maroto. Estávamos indo ao estacionamento e logo chegamos ao Porsche amarelo de Alice. Entrei no banco traseiro, enquanto Alice assumia o volante e Rose sentando-se ao seu lado. Ambas estavam com pequenos sorrisos, e quase pude ver as engrenagens delas funcionando. Oh não, isso vai dar confusão!

-É sim Alice, é esse hormônio mesmo. Meu médico disse a mesma coisa quando eu comecei a namorar com o Emmett. –disse Rosalie com orgulho. Sinceramente, embora eu goste das duas, não sei quem é pior. Alice com seu ânimo e suas "previsões" ou Rosalie com seu jeito malicioso e mandão. –E parece que a senhorita Isabella também está! –e as duas gritaram histéricas. Realmente, eu deveria ter deixado isso quieto. Mas como dizem: "já que estou no inferno...", agora tenho que aguentar essas duas.

-Hum Bella, espero que seja isso que esteja acontecendo. Porque, sinceramente, não é a toa que isso acontece. –disse Alice, olhando-me pelo retrovisor. Desviei o olhar e passei a admirar a paisagem londrina.

Alice nos levou para sua casa. Os meninos –incluindo Edward –estavam na casa de Jasper. Fomos ao quarto de Alice e ficamos conversando enquanto fazíamos nossas lições de casa. Esme tinha chegado por volta das 16h30, e nos trouxe um lanchinho. Às 19h00, os meninos chegaram, e eu já estava indo embora. Eles me cumprimentaram, e Edward aproveitou e deu um selinho próximo aos meus lábios. Sorriu torto e despediu-se, indo para o seu quarto. Alice me deu uma carona, e elogiou a minha casa. Agradeci em entrei, encontrando Zafrina colocando a janta na mesa. Eu tinha ligado avisando que logo estaria em casa.

-Boa noite Bella. Fiz uma sopa de legumes, tudo bem? –murmurou Zafrina. Meu pai já estava sentado na mesa, e abriu um sorriso caloroso ao me ver. Meu pai e eu tínhamos uma relação bem harmoniosa. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, nos bons e ruins momentos.

-Olá Bella. Sente-se querida, o seu pai aqui está perdendo sua companhia. –brincou ele, mas pude ver uma leve tristeza em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que pude ver uma alegria por eu ter feitos novas amizades.

-Boa noite Zafrina, pai. Eu estou morrendo de fome, então acho que comerei duas tigelas de sopa. –resmunguei. Joguei minha mochila no sofá, enquanto Zafrina e meu pai riam de mim. Acabei me juntando a eles, e sentei-me a mesa. Coloquei a sopa de mandioquinha com cebola e salsa em minha tigela, e logo comecei a tomá-la _(N/A: Coloquei essa sopa porque eu acabei de fazê-la e estou tomando! Hummmmmmmm!)_. Estava uma delícia, e logo repeti.

-Frina, esta sopa está uma delícia! –elogiei Zafrina. Ela não gostava muito quando eu a chamava de Frina, mas sempre que eu queria elogiar algo tão bom eu a chamava assim. –Bem, eu vou tomar um banho e terminar minhas lições. Pai, amanhã o senhor vai trabalhar? –perguntei esperançosa.

-Sim filha. –murmurou ele meio triste. –Vou ter que ir às 9h e sairei de lá por volta das 15h. Sinto muito Bella, eu adoraria ir com você para a academia, mas amanhã não poderei ir. –admitiu. Percebi que meu pai realmente estava triste. Era a segunda vez que isso acontecia. Fiquei um pouco triste é claro, mas se meu pai não trabalhasse quem iria sustentar a nossa casa?

-Tudo bem pai, eu entendo o senhor. Eu irei sozinha mesmo, não tem problema. Quem sabe na semana que vem o senhor não esteja disponível? –murmurei distraída.

-É Bella. No próximo sábado eu darei um jeito de ter acompanhar filha. –respondeu ele.

-Pai, Frina, eu vou dormir! Tive um longo dia e amanhã terei de acordar cedo. –fiz meu caminho para a escada, mas meu pai pediu para eu esperar.

-Boa noite, filha! Estou muito feliz com o progresso desta semana. Estou orgulhoso. –murmurou ele, abraçando-me em seguida. Retribuí feliz com o comentário dele. Nunca poderia eu ter um desentendimento com meu pai.

Fui para meu quarto, entrando no banheiro para tomar um banho quente. Coloquei meu pijama e fui para a minha cama. Olhei o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e vi que ainda era 22h. Não estava tão cansada a ponto de adormecer logo, mas me deitei esperando o sono chegar.

Olhei meu celular, que apitou com a mensagem nova que recebi. Fiquei um pouco curiosa, afinal, ninguém me mandava mensagens a essa hora da noite. Sorri ao ver o remetente.

_E aí, Bella? Tá dormindo?_

Logo respondi, teclando furiosamente no celular.

_Acabei de me deitar. E você Edward? Não tem nada a essa hora para fazer?_

Cliquei em enviar, recebendo sua resposta logo em seguida.

_Não, mas resolvi que trocar mensagens com minha amiga seria interessante. O que você vai fazer amanhã?_

Fiquei confusa. Por que ele me perguntou isso?

_Irei para a academia de balé, aos sábados de manhã eu faço ginástica e alguns passos básicos de balé. Por que a pergunta?_

Dessa vez ele demorou um pouco mais para me responder.

_Ah não sei, pensei que você iria querer almoçar comigo. Que tal?_

Sorri entusiasmada com seu convite. Ele estava me chamando para sair!

_Claro. Que tal eu ir à sua casa por volta das 12h?_

_Não Bella, eu te buscarei na sua casa. Me passa o endereço._

Digitei o meu endereço, mandando um 'boa noite' depois.

_Boa noite, Edward. Tenha bons sonhos._

Ele me respondeu na hora.

_Ah, para você também. E a respeito dos sonhos, pode ter certeza que eles serão magníficos. _

Fiquei um pouco apreensiva. Tinha alguma coisa por trás disso. Ignorei minha curiosidade, colocando meu celular na mesinha, deitando em meu travesseiro e puxando a colcha em seguida. Adormeci rapidamente, com Edward em meus sonhos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

Logo cheguei à Academia de Balé&Ginástica Ártemis. Ela uma academia bem simples. Seu prédio branco com detalhes amarelos e vermelhos dava um ar acolhedor ao local. Estacionei na vaga disponível e desci, pegando minha pequena mochila onde estavam minhas roupas de ginástica e minhas sapatilhas de balé. Eu estava vestida com uma calça skinny, uma camisa social azul marinho com um lenço branco com detalhes dourados e minhas sapatilhas nude, assim eu já estaria arrumada quando eu fosse sair com Edward. Elas não ficariam sujas ou suadas já que só iria ficar com elas até eu entrar aqui dentro e quando eu saísse depois de uma rápida ducha.

Fui para a área de ginástica, entrando no vestiário feminino e me trocando. Coloquei minha calça de moletom de ginástica preta e minha camiseta baby look branca. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque apertado e fui para a área de alongamento, acompanhada de uma garota que estava no mesmo nível que eu. Seu nome era Kimberley, e parece que ela era da Finlândia. Sempre fazíamos os exercícios juntas, mas nunca conversávamos. Terminei e fui para o vestiário, pegando uma toalha e enxugando o suor do meu rosto, braços e pescoço. Tirei minha roupa e coloquei meu collant preto, junto com minha calça de lycra justa azul marinho. Calcei minhas sapatilhas e peguei minha mochila, indo para a área de balé.

Deixei minha bolsa em um canto e fui para a barra. Alonguei-me brevemente. Quando eu terminei, avistei Alice entrando saltitante no estúdio. Fui para perto dela e cumprimentei-a.

-Alice! Não sabia que fazia balé aqui também. –murmurei alegre. –Nunca te vi aqui neste estúdio.

-Oi Bella! Eu faço aqui há quatro anos, mas faço em outro estúdio. É que lá estava meio cheio, e eu gosto de tranquilidade, sabe? Pelo jeito eu tive sorte!

-Pois é. Deixe suas coisas perto das minhas. –indiquei o canto onde estava minha bolsa. Ela já estava com sua roupa, mas sua calça era rosa claro, deixando-a com aparência de uma pequena fadinha com seus cabelos espetados. Fui com ela para a barra, enquanto falávamos sobre amenidades. Logo a professora entrou na sala. Seu nome era Helena Almeida, e ela era brasileira. Pelo o que sabíamos, ela foi uma excelente bailarina, mas se aposentou aos 27 quando ficou grávida do seu marido. Hoje ela estava com 35 anos e dava aulas para a gente. Ela era muito simpática, mas exigia o melhor de todos nós.

-Bom dia, crianças. Estão preparados para mais uma aula? –perguntou ela. Concordamos e iniciamos o treino.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Essa aula foi muito legal! Agora que descobrimos que fazemos balé na mesma academia, eu treinarei junto com você Bella! –comentou Alice animada. A aula já havia acabado, e já estávamos limpas e trocadas. Alice estava vestida com uma calça jeans junto com uma blusinha. Nos seus pés estavam botas baixas. Logo chegamos ao estacionamento e ela seguiu para seu Porsche.

-Bella, tenha um bom encontro com meu irmão! Foi muito bom ter aulas com você. Tchau e até a próxima, Jazz está me esperando em casa. –piscou ela e entrou em seu carro, desaparecendo logo em seguida pela rua. Entrei em meu carro, e não me arrependi de contar a Alice que eu iria sair com Edward. Fui para casa, pensando em qual lugar que ele iria me levar.

Entrei e encontrei a casa vazia. Fui para meu quarto, deixando minha bolsa no canto. Entrei no banheiro, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Penteei meus cabelos, e prendi nas laterais com uma presilha. Olhei o relógio e vi que ainda faltavam dez minutos para ele chegar. Decidir passar uma maquiagem básica, apenas para iluminar um pouco o rosto. Abri a janela do meu quarto, que me esqueci de fazê-lo quando eu acordei. O clima estava bom, não estava muito calor apesar do sol, mas muito reconfortante. Peguei uma bolsa preta e coloquei lá dentro meu celular, minha chave de casa, minha carteira e um brilho labial. Desci para a sala e logo a campanhia tocou. Abri a porta e me deparei com um Edward magnífico. Ele estava com seus cabelos úmidos, e vestia uma calça jeans simples e uma camiseta pólo preta. Em sue pés, seus costumeiros All Stars cinzas. Sorriu torto quando percebeu que eu estava-o analisando. Ele também tinha me analisado, mas não tanto quanto eu.

-Olá, Bella. Está pronta? –perguntou gentilmente.

-Sim.

Fomos para seu Volvo prata. Ele abriu a porta para mim, como um bom cavalheiro.

-Obrigada. –agradeci quando ele entrou no carro.

-De nada.

-Então, para onde estamos indo? –perguntei curiosa.

-Gosta de comida grega? –perguntou ele_. (N/A: Chega de comida italiana por aqui! Vamos conhecer a cultura grega. Tô pesquisando alguma coisa aqui. ¬¬)_

-Na verdade eu nunca experimentei. Eu não sabia que aqui em Londres tinha restaurante grego.

-Pois é tem um sim. É um pouco distante daqui de Barnes, mas a comida é deliciosa.

-Bem, então, você conhece muito da cultura grega? –perguntei.

-Apenas o básico, e principalmente dos deuses da sua mitologia. Tenho muita vontade de conhecer a Grécia. De comida eu conheço, já que lá é um dos restaurantes preferido da minha mãe. Ela me levou lá depois que eu... –ele interrompeu bruscamente sua fala, ficando tenso logo em seguida. –Bem, importa-se se eu ligar o som? –perguntou ele, seus olhos fixados na estrada. Ele estava um pouco mais relaxado, mas apertava o volante com força.

-Não. Pode ligar se quiser. –murmurei. Achei estranho seu comportamento. Não por causa do restaurante, mas pela causa que levou sua mãe a levá-lo lá. Não o pressionei. Afinal, era um assunto pessoal para ele.

-Espero que esteja com humor para ouvir Bon Jovi. –murmurou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. It's My Life começou a tocar, e logo comecei a cantarolar no ritmo da música. Edward logo me acompanhou, e parecíamos duas crianças idiotas.

Ao chegarmos, fiquei admirada com a imponência do lugar. Era belo, com as paredes de pedras. Edward saiu do carro e me ajudou a sair também. Entregou as chaves ao manobrista e segurou minha mão firmemente. Ao entrarmos, pude ver porque ele gostava tanto assim daquele restaurante. Era aconchegante, sem muita frescura.

-Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-los? –perguntou o maitrê.

-Reserva no nome de Edward Cullen. –murmurou Edward.

-Gostariam de um lugar mais reservado... –perguntou o maitrê enquanto guiava-nos para uma das mesas perto da janela, mas foi interrompido por Edward.

-Sim, por favor. Aqui perto da janela está bom. –indicou uma mesa de dois lugares afastada das outras. Sentei em umas das cadeiras, e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Sintam-se a vontade. Vocês serão servidos logo, logo. –murmurou o maitrê. Edward estava com o rosto franzido em reprovação.

-O que foi? –perguntei confusa.

-Aquele cara não tirou os olhos de você é muita falta de educação mesmo. –resmungou ele. Ri do seu descontento e neste momento a garçonete entrou.

-Olá! Meu nome é Tiffany. Gostariam de olhar a carta de vinhos? –apresentou-se. Ela olhou para Edward e em seguida para mim. Seu sorriso, se possível, ficou ainda maior. Fiquei confusa e olhei para Edward. Este estava segurando o riso, e fiquei ainda mais confusa. O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Bella, o que deseja beber? –perguntou Edward com um pequeno sorrisinho.

-Acho que uma Fanta Laranja está ótimo.

-Então duas Fantas, por favor. –murmurou ele enquanto eu olhava o cardápio. Pedi um tal de _Marides_ _tiganites, _que era composto_ de _pequenos peixes fritos, servidos com gomos de limão, e Edward pediu o mesmo.

-Escolheu um bom prato. Parece com a nossa culinária, mas os temperos e o azeite de oliva deixam o prato mais mediterrâneo.

-Hum Edward, pretende ser chefe de cozinha? –brinquei. Ele riu e jogou sua cabeça para trás. Suas risadas eram como melodia para os meus ouvidos. Ri junto com ele, até que nossas risadas morreram. Um silêncio pairou no ar, e ficamos admirando um ao outro.

-Então Bella, está gostando daqui de Londres? –perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio. Suspiro.

-Sim, aqui é bem diferente de Seattle, mas muito aconchegante. É uma cidade muito bela e eclética. Fico feliz que tenho encontrado boas pessoas. –murmurei animada, meus olhos com certeza brilhando enquanto eu descrevia em poucas palavras a cidade. Eu realmente estava adorando aqui.

-Que bom! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da nossa companhia. Você realmente mudou muita coisa em nossas vidas. –murmurou com um olhar intenso em seus belos olhos verdes. –Principalmente na minha, Bella. Você é como um ponto de esperança que nunca tive.

Fiquei estática com sua declaração. Corei e sorri timidamente para ele. Nunca fui tão elogiada por alguém, a não ser meu pai e Zafrina. Baixei meu olhar para meu prato, e continuamos nossa refeição tranquilamente. Quando acabamos, pedimos de sobremesa um sorvete de baunilha com flocos de Ovomaltine e dividimos uma taça.

Edward pagou a conta sozinho, mesmo sobre meus protestos. Ele disse _que "Você é minha convidada Bella. Seria descortês se eu pedisse para você pagar a conta. Então, fique ai quietinha, que eu vou pagar a conta sozinho". _Seguimos para o estacionamento, e o manobrista entregou-lhe a chave. Deu uma pequena gorjeta para ele, e abriu a porta para mim. Logo sentou-se ao meu lado, ligando o carro em seguida.

-Importa-se se passarmos em outro lugar antes de irmos? –perguntou ele.

-Não. Onde você deseja me levar?

-Apenas para um lugar calmo e que você vai gostar muito. –murmurou ele com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. O som tocava, com uma melodia suave. Ele dirigia pelas ruas de Londres em uma velocidade acima do normal.

-Por que você dirige tão rápido? –perguntei depois de um tempo.

-Porque eu não gosto de andar devagar. Ou é rápido ou é rápido! Não adianta me pedir para ir devagar porque eu não vou! –ralhou ele debochado. Ri da sua expressão e pensei... se um pode, então dois jogam!

-Putz, que legal. Pena que você é muito lento, sabe? Aposto que Alice dirige muito mais rápido, do jeito elétrico que ela é.

Ele apertou suas mãos no volante e estreitou os olhos, olhando-me com hesitação. Acelerou ainda mais, o velocímetro chegando a 160km.

-Calma aí, Edward, eu estava só brincando! Desse jeito você leva uma multa, não que eu esteja ligando. –comentei sorrindo.

-Ninguém mandou me subestimar. –comentou. Avistou algo à sua frente e exclamou: – Veja Bella! Chegamos! Espero que goste deste parque.

Desci do carro e olhei o parque a minha frente. Ele era muito bonito.

-Esse é o Hyde Park! Vem, vamos pegar uma árvore para nos acomodarmos_._

Ele segurou minha mão, e um choque elétrico passou ali, estendendo-se por todo o meu corpo. Edward voltou-se para mim, sorrindo em expectativa. Corei em um rosa brilhante e continuei a segurar a sua mão. Era agradável ficar perto dele, era natural. O sol começava a despontar das nuvens, iluminando o dia. Edward parou em uma árvore de cerejeira com suas flores em volta no chão, criando um ambiente romântico. Sentou-se encostado no tronco, e fiquei ao seu lado. Ficamos admirando a paisagem. As crianças correndo, as pessoas sentadas conversando ou lendo, casais apaixonados beijando-se, o aroma das flores intenso no ar. O canto dos pássaros de leve e os raios do sol banhando a tudo e a todos. Estava um dia maravilhoso para outono. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward suspirando. Seu cheiro era inebriante. Doce e másculo.

-Sabe Bella, estou aqui pensando em como minha vida mudou desde que você veio para Londres. –disse quebrando o silêncio agradável.

-Você fez o mesmo comigo Edward, além dos seus irmãos e cunhados. Estou emocionada em ter recebido tanto carinho e apoio, principalmente de você. –admiti timidamente. Baixei meus olhos para meus pés.

-Bella, olhe para mim. –ordenou ele.

Hesitante, levantei meus olhos para os seus. Parecia que estavam mais verdes do que o normal, mais intensos.

-Bella, eu nunca senti por uma garota o que sinto por você. Tive algumas ficadas, mas este é um passado doloroso, no qual pretendo revelá-lo na hora certa. Você tocou meu ser de uma forma que nunca pensei e ser capaz. Acordo e durmo pensando em você. Seu rosto belo e delicado domina-me todas as noites. Meu coração pula de felicidade apenas quando mencionado seu nome. Quando olho para você, vejo que encontrei a pessoa que quero ao meu lado sempre. Estou apaixonado por você Bella, como nunca fui. Não sei se o sentimento é recíproco, mas eu precisava te dizer isto. Sei que cedo por conta de nos conhecermos há menos de uma semana, mas não pude evitar. Eu te amo, Bella.

Fiquei congelada. Agora eu entedia o que eram esses sentimentos estranhos, mas bons que eu sentia por ele. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, eu o amava. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e um sorriso pequeno tomou conta dos meus lábios.

-Oh Edward, você não sabe o quanto este sentimento é recíproco. Eu me apaixonei por você também, algo que nunca pensei que aconteceria na minha vida.

Ele pegou meu rosto delicadamente, aproximando lentamente, como se fosse uma tortura. Nossos lábios quase se tocavam, assim como aconteceu esta semana no estacionamento da escola. Mas eu não esperava sentir essas sensações prazerosas que tomou meu coração quando seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Ele era tão delicado, tão doce. Sua língua tocou meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem, e imediatamente cedi. Minha língua tocou a sua, e gememos com o contato. Meu corpo parecia em chamas. Era um beijo urgente, apaixonado e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Nossas línguas pareciam estar em sincronia, tocando cada canto de nossas bocas. Minhas mãos foram para seu pescoço, puxando levemente os cabelos da sua nuca. Uma das suas mãos estava em meus cabelos, enquanto a outra descansava em minha cintura, aproximando meu corpo ao seu. Meu coração estava descompassado, e quando tocou seu peito, pude sentir que o dele estava em ritmo com o meu.

Afastamos-nos depois de alguns minutos, ambos ofegantes. Sua testa repousava na minha, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Meu batimento cardíaco ainda estava descontrolado, mas aos poucos foram contendo-se.

-Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por esse momento, querida. –e deu um selinho leve em meus lábios. Rimos e fiquei encostada em seu peito, feliz demais para largá-lo.

-Bella, posso te propor uma coisa? –perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio. Assenti de leve. Ele me colocou sentada na grama voltada para ele.

Ele hesitou por um segundo, antes de falar.

-Bella, quer ser minha namorada?

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__E aí gostaram? Será que a Bella vai aceitar a proposta de Edward?_

_Estou emocionada aqui! Percebi que as reviews aumentaram consideravelmente! Continuem assim, mas ainda faltam mais um pouquinho para atingirem o solicitado!_

_A enquete continua: Querem ou não lemons na história?_

_Bjos, Chelley_


	8. Surpresa! Estamos Namorando!

_Gentee! Estou muito feliz com as reviews! Aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura! Ah, e FELIZ DIA DO ROCK! #RockNaVeia_

* * *

**Capítulo 8-Surpresa! Estamos namorando!**

O quê? Ele estame pedindo em namoro? Justo eu, a Bella sem graça e meio desastrada?

-Bella? Está tudo bem? –perguntou ele preocupado, tirando-me do transe. Pisquei várias vezes antes de responder.

-Sim eu estou bem, eu acho. Mas não acha que é muito cedo para isso Edward?

Edward bufou em reprovação. O que eu fiz agora?

-Bella, eu não acho que é muito cedo coisa nenhuma. Estamos apaixonados, então, por que não? Além disso, Emm, Jazz, Alice e Rose aprovarão. Meus pais também, já o seu ainda não sabemos. Mas isso não é o que importa agora. E vou perguntar de novo: quer ser minha namorada?

Não sabia se era isso mesmo que eu queria. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada. Adorava sua companhia, suas brincadeiras, seu sorriso, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas, e o desejava. Mas ainda assim, havia as pessoas a nossa volta. E ainda era um pouco cedo.

Por que não aceitar? Será que meu pai aceitará esse namoro? Será que eu ficaria satisfeita? Eu já sabia a resposta, mas era covarde demais para admiti-la. Decidi seguir meu coração, e deixar a razão de lado.

-Sim.

-Sim você vai responder ou sim, você quer ser minha namorada? –perguntou ele com um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios finos.

-Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada. –declarei com um sorriso enorme estampado no meu rosto. Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Foi um beijo tão calmo, gentil e doce. Ficamos alguns minutos nos beijando, até que o ar ficou escasso. Separamo-nos ofegantes. Sorri timidamente para ele, que retribui com um sorriso torto.

-Vamos dar uma volta? –perguntou ele.

-Claro.

Ele levantou e me ajudou no mesmo. Passeamos pelo parque de mãos dadas. Era magnífico! Nunca vi um parque tão bonito assim. Já era a hora do crepúsculo quando ele perguntou se queríamos comer alguma coisa.

Fomos para seu carro, sua mão não largava da minha pela. Eu estava com um sorriso bobo na cara, mas nem liguei. Edward parecia estar na mesma que eu. Fomos para uma lanchonete simples. Comemos sanduíches naturais e um copo de suco de laranja cada um.

-Bella, você deseja ir a algum lugar? –perguntou ele depois que entramos no carro e seguíamos estrada afora.

-Não sei... é que eu estou cansada...

-Sem problemas. –ele sorriu caloroso, seus olhos voltando-se para a estrada.

O som estava ligado, e tocava Lana Del Rey.

-Não sabia que você gostava de Lana Del Rey, Edward! Por que não me disse antes? –ralhei brincando.

-Bella, nem eu sabia que você também gostava. Isso é bom, afinal, mais um item na lista "Gostos comuns entre Edward e Bella".

-Não sabia que havia alguma lista. –levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Bem, na verdade ela surgiu agora, então...

O silencio pairou no ar novamente. Tive uma ideia e decidi compartilhar com Edward.

-Edward, você acha que seus irmãos e cunhados aceitarão nosso namoro? –perguntei misteriosa.

-Claro Bella! Mesmo que não aceitassem, não vejo porque se preocupar com a opinião deles. Por que a pergunta?

-Porque eu acho que devíamos fazer uma surpresa à eles!

Ele sorriu maroto, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Olhou-me com um olhar malicioso.

-E como seria essa surpresa?

Contei-lhe a minha ideia, e ele apoiou plenamente. Quando chegamos na minha casa, estávamos chorando de tanto rir. Acalmamo-nos e trocamos um olhar intenso.

-Boa noite Bella. Tenha doces sonhos. –e beijou-me intensamente. Retribuí o beijo, minhas mãos nos seus cabelos, enquanto as deles pousavam levemente em minha cintura. Os únicos sons presentes era a música tocando ao fundo, o batimento descontrolado dos nossos corações, o movimento dos nossos lábios movendo-se em sincronia. Afastamo-nos ofegantes por causa do beijo. Ele olhou-me cúmplice, com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios. –Bella, acho melhor você ir, ou não sairá deste carro tão cedo. –comentou malicioso. Corei diante da duplicidade das palavras.

-Tchau Edward. Até. –despedi-me, sorrindo de volta para ele. Desci do carro e acenei enquanto seu carro desaparecia. Balancei minha cabeça, ainda estava inebriada pelo beijo. Felizmente meu pai não estava em casa, e achei estranho, pois ele tinha dito que chegaria por volta das 15h em casa. Abri a porta e joguei minha bolsa no sofá. Fui para a cozinha e encontrei um bilhete preso a um ímã de geladeira. Era do meu pai.

_Bella, _

_Cheguei por volta das 15h como prometi. Mas sai para resolver uns assuntos da nossa casa, provavelmente chegarei lá pelas 20h. Deixei um dinheiro no seu quarto caso deseje comprar algo para comer._

_Charlie_

Suspirei e abri a porta da geladeira. Não estava vazia, apenas duas caixas de leite, uma caixa de leite de soja de morango, a minha geleia de framboesa, meu iogurte de caramelo _(N/A: Gente é aquele flan que vende no mercado sabe, aquele Danone branco que no fundo tem caramelo ou morango)_ , algumas verduras na gaveta e manteiga. No freezer tinha as carnes vermelhas e brancas congeladas, alguns nuggets, um pote de sorvete de baunilha e outro de chocolate suíço. Tinha também algumas refeições prontas, daquelas que esquentam no micro-ondas. Peguei os dois potes de sorvetes e coloquei-os na bancada. Peguei uma taça e uma colher no armário. Coloquei uma porção generosa dos dois na taça. Polvilhei com ovomaltine e alguns pedaços de chocolate que encontrei na dispensa. Fui para a sala, ligando a TV em seguida. Estava passando o show do Iron Maiden na MTV, então fiquei assistindo. Nunca fui muito fã da banda, mas ela não deixa de ser espetacular. Aproximadamente 15 minutos depois, ouço o barulho do carro do meu pai sendo estacionado. Logo o barulho de chaves na fechadura e ele entrou com sua maleta.

-Bells! Que bom que você chegou querida! Onde passou esta tarde? –perguntou ele, largando sua maleta em uma poltrona e sentando-se ao meu lado. Diminui o som da TV e vir-me-ei para ele. Acho que ele percebeu o sorriso bobo e o olhar brilhante no meu rosto, pois logo seus olhos se arregalaram de incredulidade.

-Bella, o que você fez?

-Ah, pai, acho que temos que conversar. –murmurei, colocando a taça vazia na mesinha de centro. –Lembra que eu falei dos Cullen para o senhor? –ele assentiu. –Então, hoje na minha aula de balé, eu encontrei Alice. Ela também faz aula lá, mas estava no meu estúdio porque o local onde ela ensaiava estava cheio. Você sabe que ela tem dois irmãos, né? O Edward, irmão gêmeo dela, ontem me chamou para alocar com ele. Aceitei de bom grado. Não sei se o senhor percebeu, mas eu tinha uma queda por ele.

-Sim, eu percebi. Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre isso, mas não arrumei coragem.

-Tudo bem, agora deixe-me terminar. Almoçamos em um restaurante grego, que é uma maravilha. Depois ele me levou para dar uma volta no Hyde Park. O lugar é maravilhoso, pai! Lá, ficamos sentados embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira admirando a paisagem. Daí, ele disse que queria conversar comigo, e declarou que estava apaixonado por mim, e eu disse-lhe que o sentimento era recíproco. Pai, ele me beijou! Meu primeiro beijo! Ele me pediu em namoro, pai, e eu aceitei! –contei-lhe entusiasmada! Ele foi a primeiro a saber, além de Edward e eu.

Meu pai estava atônito. Mas logo sua descrença e incredulidade se foram, e um sorriso sincero apareceu em seu rosto. Ele me abraçou, surpreendendo-me. Retribuí o gesto, e logo nos separamos. Charlie começou a rir, e me juntei a ele. Ficamos rindo até o ar nos faltar.

-Então minha garotinha hoje teve seu primeiro beijo, amor e namorado?

-É, pai. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, eu quero conhecê-lo.

-Não se preocupe, terça os Cullen e os Hale virão aqui para casa, tudo bem?

-Claro, Bella. Sem problemas. Eu vou tomar um banho, querida. Hoje foi um dia longo.

-Pode ir, pai. Eu vou tomar o meu também. Estou cansada.

-Boa noite querida. Tenha bons sonhos. –e deu um beijo em minha testa. Peguei minha taça e coloquei-a na lava-louças. Peguei minha bolsa e fui para o meu quarto. Larguei minha bolsa em minha escrivaninha, indo para o meu banheiro. Tirei minha roupa e cheirei minha blusa. Ainda estava com o cheiro de Edward, mas levemente. Joguei minha roupa no cesto e entrei no box. Tomei um banho relaxante.

Depois de colocar meu pijama, fui para minha cama, adormecendo em seguida, pensando no meu plano, que Edward me ajudou a arquitetar.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hoje infelizmente acordei atrasada. Fui para o banheiro e tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida. Entrei no meu closet e peguei uma camiseta de banda, uma calça jeans surrada e um par de All Star. Vesti-me e coloquei uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Penteei meus cabelos rapidamente, deixando-os soltos. Peguei minha mochila, e olhei o relógio na cabeceira da cama. Eu tinha apenas quinze minutos para chegar na escola, tempo suficiente apenas para eu chegar lá. Desci correndo e despedi-me do meu pai, sem ao menos tomar um copo de leite. Entrei no meu carro e fui para a escola.

Cheguei lá e os Cullen me esperavam encostados em seus carros. Estacionei ao lado deles, pegando minha mochila do banco traseiro e indo me encontrar com eles.

-Bella! –exclamou Alice. Ela estava muito bem vestida como sempre. –Que roupa é essa, Bella. Parece até que vai a um show de rock! –exclamou indignada. Todos riram diante dela, e procurei olhar para Edward depois.

-Olá Alice. Eu não vou a um show de rock. Apenas acordei atrasada e peguei a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente. Oi Rose. –cumprimentei-a, e a mesma retribuiu. Rose deveria ser modelo, porque tudo que ela vestia ficava bom. Senti uma pontada de inveja, mas das boas. Ela estava vestida com uma blusinha fúscia, com uma jaqueta jeans, assim como a sua calça. Em seus pés, scarpin brancos com detalhes.

-Oi Jazz, Emm -cumprimentei-os. Emmett bagunçou meus cabelos, e Jasper trocou um high-five comigo. Os dois estavam com calça jeans, camiseta preta e vermelha, respectivamente. Ambos calçavam Nike, e não gostei muito. Nunca gostei desses modelos de tênis. Finalmente olhei para Edward.

Sorri ao vê-lo, e o mesmo me seguiu. Ele se aproximou, seus olhos verdes intensos tinham um tom de brincadeira ali. Eu sabia porque, afinal, eu também estava assim.

-Olá, amor. –cumprimentou ele.

-Olá, querido. –e em seguida o beijei. O mundo a nossa volta tinha desaparecido. Ela somente ele, eu e nosso beijo apaixonado. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca, puxando levemente seus cabelos acobreados. Suas mãos foram para minha cintura, colando meu corpo ao seu. Ouvi assobios de Emmett e Jasper. Fomos interrompidos pelo grito estridente de Alice.

-MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Separamos nossos corpos, dando de cara com os quatros olhando-nos atônitos.

-Surpresa, Alice. Bella e eu estamos namorando. –e começou a rir. Segui-o, até que todos estávamos caindo na gargalhada. Atraímos olhares curiosos dos outros, mas nem liguei.

-Queríamos fazer uma surpresa para vocês. Sabe, ver a cara de todos abobalhada.

-Cara, essa foi boa! Squirt*, você é diabólica. –ri com o comentário de Emmett.

_*Ele usou o apelido porque Bella é menor que ele, literalmente._

-Bem, agora que todos sabemos, quando isso começou?- -perguntou Rosalie.

-Sábado Edward me chamou para almoçar. Fomos a um restaurante grego. A comida estava deliciosa. Daí ele me levou ao Hyde Park. Ficamos sentados embaixo de uma árvore, admirando a paisagem. Declaramos um ao outro que estávamos apaixonados. Rolou alguns beijos e Edward pediu-me em namoro. Aceitei e aqui estamos nós. –contei-lhes resumidamente.

-Que bom, pois agora nenhum dos dois precisa segurar vela! Vamos que as aulas vão começar, teremos tempo para conversar depois.

Fomos para nossas respectivas salas. Edward me acompanhou até a minha, e me surpreendeu com um beijo de despedida. Não foi bem um selinho, mas todos a nossa volta olhou, sem acreditar. Entrei na sala, sentando ao lado de Alice, meu rosto vermelho de vergonha.

Contei o que aconteceu no sábado a Alice. Percebi que uma das amigas de Tanya, Lauren Mallory, olhava-nos desconfiada. Tenho certeza de ela viu o beijo entre eu e Edward.

Esse vai ser um longo dia.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Olá! Primeiramente, a todas a rockeiras e rockeiros (esses eu não sei se tem, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar), um Feliz Dia Mundial Do Rock. Hoje é o nosso dia, e a festa é nossa! Estou aqui,vestida como uma rockeira nata!_

_E aí, gostaram? Adorei a surpresinha deles! Às vezes eu sei ser criativa. Capítulo curtinho, mas feito com o coração._

_Bem, eu tenho que jantar, minha vó já me chamou três vezes. Galerinha deixem seus comentários. Afinal, hoje é sexta-feira 13 e ninguém quer ser amaldiçoado *huahuahuahua*!_

_Bjos, Chelley._


	9. Inveja e Sensações Diferentes

_Olá, peoples! Aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura._

_P.S.: Quem já sofreu bullying, como eu, recomendo que tenha estômago forte, pois a coisa vai esquentar!_

_LEIAM O AVISO LÁ EMBAIXO!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9-Inveja e Sensações **_**Diferentes**_

**#EPOV#**

Na aula de biologia, Bella e eu ficamos de mãos dadas, trocando olhares cúmplices, que não passou despercebido para outras pessoas, principalmente Tanya.

Agora, aqui no intervalo, estamos todos nós com nossos parceiros ou parceiras, comendo tranquilamente, até que Tanya, Irina, Victoria e Renata aparecem na nossa frente.

-Olá Edward! Como passou o seu fim de semana? –perguntou Tanya. Pelo jeito ela não notou a minha mão junto com a de Bella em cima da mesa. Seus olhos eram frios, calculistas e maliciosos, como se estivesse tramando algo. Senti todos, principalmente Bella, tencionarem ao meu lado.

-Muito bem Tanya. Não é mesmo Bella? –indaguei Bella, que logo entrou no meu jogo. Pude ver o olhar de Jasper e Emmett tornarem-se maliciosos, e os de Alice e Rosalie vingativos.

-Claro, amor! Passar o tempo com você é a melhor coisa do mundo. –confirmou ela. Sorri, em parte por estar jogando contra Tanya, em parte pela resposta de Bella. Parecia que era verdade o que ela disse, disso eu não duvidava.

-Então Tanya, o que a traz aqui com sua... amiga? –perguntou Alice, desviando a atenção de Tanya.

-Oh, nada com que você precisa se preocupar. Afinal, queríamos mesmo era falar com Edward. –e voltou seu olhar a mim.

-Diga o que quer, Tanya. Não quero deixar minha namorada sem mim. –ouvi ela e suas amigas ofegarem.

-COMO ASSIM SUA NAMORADA? EU QUE DEVO SER SUA NAMORADA, NÃO ESSA GAROTA SEM GRAÇA E IDIOTA QUE ESTÁ AO SEU LADO. ISSO SÓ PODE SER ARMAÇÃO DE VOCÊS! –gritou ela. Nesse momento todos os olhares do refeitório se dirigiram a nossa mesa. Seu rosto vermelho de raiva a fazia parecer um pimentão por conta dos seus cabelos meio ruivos. Todos em nossa mesa nos levantamos, e me surpreendi com a ousadia de Bella.

-OU O QUÊ GAROTA? TÁ PENSANDO QUE É QUEM PARA SE DIRIGIR A MIM E AO _MEU_ NAMORADO DESSA FORMA? –gritou ela. Rosalie e Alice juntaram-se a Bella, enquanto eu, Emmett e Jasper ficavam atrás delas para conter qualquer problema.

-Ora sua...

-Continue o que você vai falar, ou eu mesma quebro essa sua cara de puta que você é! –exclamou Rosalie, dando um passo em direção a Tanya. Suas amigas recuaram um passo, enquanto Tanya ficava lá parada, olhando Bella com um ódio mortal, que era retribuído da mesma forma.

-Vai, agora eu quero ouvir o que você vai falar! –desafiou Bella dando um passo em direção a ela. Tanya fez o mesmo movimento, e segui para mais perto de Bella.

-Sua ordinária, intrometida, que só porque acha que é nova, pensa que pode sair por aí agarrando a todos e a tudo! EU SOU A QUEM MANDA AQUI NESSA _PORRA_! E VOCÊ NÃO VAI FICAR COM EDWARD PORQUE ELE É MEU! ENTENDEU? _EU_ ESTAVA AQUI PRIMEIRO, ENTÃO...

Foi interrompida pelo tapa alto que recebeu na cara de Bella. Daí tudo perdeu o controle.

**#BPOV#**

Estapeei seu rosto quando ela jogou todos aqueles insultos a mim.

No segundo seguinte estava eu em cima dela, socando e estapeando seu rosto, enquanto a mesma tentava contra-atacar. Alice e Rosalie estavam cuidando das outras três. Ela desvencilhou-se de mim, gritando pela dor que causei ao seu couro cabeludo de tanto puxar seus estúpidos cabelos. Fiquei de pé e desvencilhei seu soco, socando diretamente em seu nariz. Irina estava jogada no chão, suas aos cobrindo seu rosto. Rosalie estava descabelada, mas estava praticamente enforcando Victoria. Alice batia a cabeça de Renata repetidamente na mesa, segurando-a pelos cabelos. Sangue voava do seu rosto.

Dei um chute na barriga de Tanya, a mesma gritando de dor. Puxei seus cabelos, jogando-a de cara no chão. Pude ouvir o alvoroço a nossa volta, Edward, Jasper e Emmett atônitos, encarando-nos.

-CHEGA! SWAN, CULLEN E HALE, PODEM PARAR COM A VIOLÊNCIA! –gritou uma voz masculina atrás de mim. Porém, apenas fui refreada pelo aperto firme de Edward em volta de mim. Tanya ficou jogada no chão, tossindo sangue. Renata apenas gemia de dor, estatelada na mesa. Victoria estava ofegante, seu rosto vermelho enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração. Alice e Rosalie estavam presas nos braços de Jasper e Emmett, respectivamente. Ou alvoroço se dispersou quando o diretor apareceu. Eu não sabia seu nome, infelizmente.

-Todos voltam para suas salas! Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Tanya Denali, Irina Denali, Victoria Lewis e Renata Stuart venham direto para a minha sala. Vocês garotos, acompanhem-me.

Edward segurou minha mão firme, dando um leve aperto, tranquilizando-me. Eu não estava nem um pouco arrependida. Ainda bem que o treinamento que meu pai me deu de defesa pessoal funcionou! Tanya estava com um nariz quebrado, com certeza, e vários cortes no rosto. Seus olhos estavam roxos, assim como sua bochecha direita. Victoria estava totalmente arranhada, tanto que sua blusa minúscula estava rasgada, mostrando seu sutiã com estampa de _pênis_ estava à mostra. Quem, em sã consciência, usa um sutiã com vários pênis de estampa?

Renata estava pior. Seu rosto estava totalmente arranhado, cortado, arroxeado, e mais um monte de _ado's_ que se pode imaginar. Irina estava com um nariz quebrado, sangrando, e um corte na testa.

Alice estava com um pequeno corte no queixo, nada mais. Rose estava totalmente descabelada. Seu rosto estava com pequenos arranhões, nada que um pequeno curativo ajudasse.

Assim que chegamos à sala do diretor, vi meu reflexo no espelho que tinha ali.

Eu estava toda descabelada, com alguns pequenos cortes na testa. Minha camiseta estava amassada. Ainda bem que ela não tinha rasgado minha camiseta preferida do Avenged Sevenfold, ou ela iria comprar outra totalmente igual. Havia também uma leve sombra roxa no meu pescoço, próximo ao meu couro cabeludo. Sentei no colo de Edward, já que todos estavam sentados. Alice e eu estávamos sentadas no colo de Jasper e Edward, respectivamente, pois não tinha mais cadeiras sobrando.

-Podem me explicar o que aconteceu? –perguntou o diretor, que percebi que se chamava Mark Green.

Começamos a falar todos de uma vez, até que o diretor pediu que Edward explicasse primeiro.

-Estava eu e minha namorada, junto com nossa família e amigos sentados, comendo tranquilamente. Até que Tanya e suas amigas chegam e começam a dar em cima de mim. Nunca suportei garotas oferecidas, e nunca suportarei. O pior foi que ela fez isso na frente de Bella, que atualmente é minha namorada. –parou ele, olhando para mim. Incentivei-o a continuar. –Daí, ela perguntou se meu fim de semana foi bom, e disse-lhe que foi, já que passei ao lado da minha namorada. Alice perguntou o que as trazia à nossa mesa. Quando eu confessei que Bella e eu estamos namorando, ela simplesmente surtou. Disse que Bella não me merecia, que eu deveria estar com ela, e mais um monte de insultos. Ela ia insultar ainda mais a Bella, mas Rose interviu e a ameaçou se continuasse. Bella a desafiou, dizendo que queria ouvir o que ela desejava lhe dizer. Tanya praticamente gritou que Bella era uma garota fútil, que ela estava querendo tomar seu lugar de "popular". Que estava aqui primeiro e que eu pertencia a ela. –resmungou ele, com um olhar frustrado e raivoso, dirigido a Tanya, que engoliu em seco. –Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Bella a estapeou. Daí começou a briga. –concluiu ele com sua voz aveludada, mas irritada.

O Sr. Green absorveu a história de Edward, vendo que este dizia somente a verdade. Victoria bufava raivosamente em sua cadeira, lançando olhares mortais a Rosalie.

-O que ele está dizendo é verdade Irina? Quero apenas a verdade. –inquiriu ele. Sua voz estava séria, carregada de autoridade. Irina engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Sim. –sussurrou. Tanya lançou um olhar mortal à irmã, que se encolheu.

-Todas vocês levarão advertência e irá ao hospital tratar desses ferimentos. Os garotos sairão impunes, já que não participaram da briga, embora devessem ter controlado suas namoradas. –encerrou ele, pegando seu telefone e discado à enfermaria, pedindo duas ambulâncias urgente.

Fomos dispensados para a secretaria para aguardar as ambulâncias.

-Eu ainda pego você, sua vadia! –vociferou Tanya. Seguiu para um canto com suas amigas. Ficaram cochichando entre si.

-Nada mal, Squirt*! Pelo jeito não é só Rose e Lice que tem força para dar uma surra! –exclamou Emmett de repente. Caímos na gargalhada, atraindo olhares das vadias que estavam sentadas ali.

_*Squirt: apelido dado para uma pessoa menor que você, literalmente._

-Podem, por favor, fazer silêncio? –reclamou a secretária. Recompomo-nos, a fim de dar um pouco de respeito. Edward segurou minha mão, fazendo pequenos círculos com o polegar. Cinco minutos depois, chegaram às ambulâncias. Em vez de duas, chegaram três. Tanya e Irina foram juntas, já que eram irmãs. Victoria e Renata foram à segunda, ambas na maca. Por fim, Alice, Rose e eu fomos na terceira. Os garotos foram de carro, Edward no meu, Jasper na BMW de Rosalie e Emmett com o Volvo de Edward. Chegamos ao hospital de Londres. Alice disse que era possível encontrar seu pai lá por volta desse horário.

Fiquei um pouco preocupada enquanto descia da ambulância. Eles apenas fizeram as fichas dos nossos ferimentos, nada demais. Fomos encaminhadas para a sala de espera, junto com as outras quatro vadias. Renata foi a primeira a ser atendida por uma médica de semblante sério, já que seu estado era o pior. Alice tinha um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. Logo em seguida, foi Tanya, por um médico de meia-idade. Irina foi à próxima, por uma médica rabugenta. Victoria foi atendida pela mesma médica que cuidou de Renata.

Logo, eu fui chamada por ninguém menos que Carlisle Cullen. Ele ficou extremamente irritado quando recebeu nossas fichas.

-Por favor, as três vêm juntas, quero conversar com vocês. –ordenou ele sério. Fomos para o seu consultório, que era branco e simples, mas elegante ao mesmo tempo.

-Podem me explicar o que aconteceu? –perguntou ele, depois de fechar a porta e sentar-se em sua cadeira giratória de couro.

Respirei fundo e contei toda a verdade. Desde quando estávamos sentados comendo tranquilamente até quando o diretor apareceu contendo toda a confusão que havia se instalado ali no refeitório. Carlisle compreendeu nosso ponto de vista.

-Bem, fico surpreso que essas garotas tenham irritado tanto até chegarem a esse ponto. O que mais me choca é que vocês estão aqui há pouco mais de uma semana na escola nova! Não deveria ter partido para a agressão logo, Bella.

-Desculpe Carlisle. –sussurrei de cabeça baixa.

-Mas a culpa não foi de Bella, pai! Se ela não tivesse feito algo, Tanya já teria até mesmo espancado Bella! –exclamou Alice.

-Concordo Carlisle! Bella apenas defendeu a si mesma! Aliás, não entendo como ela conseguiu deixar Tanya naquele estado! –murmurou Rose. Fiquei corada. Odeio atenção sobre mim.

-Tudo bem. Dessa vez eu enterrei a causa, mas espero que isso não se repita. Não criei você, Alice, para ser uma encrenqueira e aposto que Bella e Rose também não. Agora vamos cuidar desses ferimentos.

Primeiro ele cuidou dos meus pequenos cortes. Logo depois cuidou do corte no queixo de Alice e os cortes de Rosalie.

-Bem, o caso de vocês era bem leve, então, estão dispensadas. Caso sua mãe ainda não saiba Alice, quando chegar em casa eu mesmo irei contar o que ocorreu. Tenham uma boa tarde. –sorriu e indicou a porta. Saímos em silêncio.

Encontramos Edward, Jasper e Emmett sentados na sala de espera. Sorriram ao nos ver. Corremos para os braços de nossos namorados. Seguimos para a saída. Pelo o que os meninos haviam nos dito, os pais de Tanya e Irina ficaram horrorizados quando souberam que suas filhas teriam que fazer cirurgia plástica para reconstituir os narizes. Até mesmo passamos por eles. Ficaram espantados que não tínhamos nenhum machucado aparente.

Pelo visto, Tanya havia herdado sua histeria da mãe, pois ela fez um escândalo acusando-nos. Parece que Carlisle iria reconstituir os narizes delas. Rimos muitos com as notícias.

-Bella, onde você aprendeu a dar uma surra desse jeito? –perguntou Edward quando estávamos na escola, pegando nossos materiais. Quando entramos todos ficaram olhando curiosos. Estávamos no estacionamento, nossas mochilas nos ombros. Estava quase vazio aqui, e infelizmente eu perdi a aula de violão hoje.

-Charlie já foi estagiário da polícia de Forks, a cidade onde nasci. Quando completei dois anos, ele pediu demissão, mas era novo ainda, então continuou faculdade de marketing. Fez estágio em uma empresa local para me sustentar e para pagar a faculdade, mesmo que meus avós o ajudassem, e hoje é o supervisor geral da Toxicity. Ele me ensinou alguns golpes de defesa pessoal aos 10 anos. Aos 15 eu desisti. –admiti. Emmett riu.

-Caramba! Bella poderia ser lutadora do MMA!

-Credo, Emmett! Eu vou ser jornalista, se tudo der certo.

-E eu vou ser estilista! –exclamou Alice.

-Eu vou ser mecânica. –disse Rosalie. Olhei curiosa para ela.

-Não sabia que você gostava de carros, Rose.

-Pois é. Vivem me dizendo que eu deveria ser modelo, mas eu gosto mesmo é de carros. Entendo alguma coisa, mas vou fazer a faculdade para me formar.

-Legal! –sorri.

-Eu vou ser arquiteto. –disse Jasper sorrindo.

-Eu vou ser empresário! –desse Emmett. Eu não fiquei muito contente. Afinal, Emmett pode fazer sabe-se lá o que como empresário.

-E eu vou ser psicólogo. –disse Edward. Percebi que todos tinham um olhar de compreensão no rosto. Fiquei confusa, mas deduzi que tivesse com o que quer que ocorreu com Edward na sua vida.

-Bem, pelo menos já sabemos o que queremos ser da vida. Assim, não teremos problemas. Emmett, já que você deseja ser empresário, qual tipo de empresa você vai abrir?

-Isso é só depois. –disse ele, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Arrã. Bem, eu tenho que ir, ou aposto que meu pai ficará preocupado. Felizmente Zafrina não trabalha em casa nas segundas-feiras. Já perdi minha aula de violão, não perderei a chegada de Charlie em casa.

-Bella?

-Sim, amor? –vir-me-ei para Edward, e de repente era como se existisse eu e ele no mundo, tamanha era a intensidade de seu olhar. Ele se aproximou, abraçando minha cintura.

-Tenha uma boa tarde, querida. Embora eu ainda esteja chocado com tudo que aconteceu nessa manhã. –riu. Ri junto, afinal, foi engraçado também.

-Edward! Não precisa me elogiar a toda hora! –murmurei.

-Bella, isso não é nem metade do quanto eu quero lhe elogiar. Só não os pronuncio porque eu sei que você não gosta. Mas, já que você vai para sua casa, eu terei que ir para a minha, e eu vou sentir saudades, amor.

Derreti com sua declaração. Ele era tão romântico! Não é possível que alguém seja tão bom, carinhoso, amável, brincalhão... e belo. Tanto por dentro, quanto fisicamente. Ele me despertava sentimentos tão intensos, tão apaixonantes. Era incrível que um dia eu pudesse viver um romance. Lembrei-me de um momento com Charlie, quando eu tinha doze anos.

_Flashback On _

"_Charlie e eu estávamos sentados no sofá, assistindo Operação Cupido. Ele era meio besta, mas dava pro gasto._

_-Pai, quando foi que o senhor conheceu a mamãe? –perguntei. Ele falava sempre da mamãe. Do quanto ela era apaixonada, alegre e carinhosa. Charlie sorriu com a minha pergunta. Seus olhos chocolates, assim como os meus, tomou um brilho lindo._

_-Eu estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio. Sempre fui quieto, reservado e tímido. O primeiro semestre passou, e tive apenas um amigo, Billy Black. Lembra-se dele?_

_-Lembro. –eu o conheci quando criança. Morávamos em Forks na época. Quando completei quatro anos, viemos para Seattle. Cinco anos depois, Billy morreu em um acidente de carro, deixando sua mulher e filhas sozinhas. _

_-Pois é, ele foi meu primeiro e único amigo. No segundo semestre, entrou uma aluna nova. Seu nome era Renée Marie Dwyer. Ela era tímida também, mas muito inteligente. Acho que você puxou a inteligência da sua mãe Bella. Embora eu não seja burro, também sou inteligente. –rimos da sua brincadeira. –Eu sentava sozinho em algumas aulas, mas por coincidência, na aula de biologia, o professor pediu que ela sentasse ao meu lado. Dali nasceu uma amizade. Essa amizade durou até o fim do terceiro ano. Eu já estava apaixonado por ela, mas tinha medo que isso estragasse nossa amizade. No começo do último ano, fomos ficando cada vez mais próximos. Até que um passeio por La Push, eu acabei dizendo para ela que estava apaixonado por ela desde que a conheci. Por incrível que parece, ela disse que sentia o mesmo. Começamos a namorar naquele dia mesmo. Jovens, com dezoito anos de idade._

"_Concluímos o ensino médio juntos. Fomos para a faculdade de Washington mesmo. Era mais perto de nossas famílias. Ela vinha de Phoenix, Arizona. Sua mãe Bella, era linda, de cabelos castanhos claros, branquinha igual a você e olhos azuis, de um tom celeste. Olhar nos olhos dela era como olhar para o sol, e ver sua alma. Era uma pessoa tão pura! Queria somente o bem das pessoas. Era impossível não adorá-la. E eu tinha orgulho de ter tido uma pessoa como ela. Antes de entramos na faculdade nos casamos. Foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito bonita. Nossa lua de mel foi no Brasil. Fomos para o litoral paulista, algo assim. Ficamos na praia de Guarujá. Duas semanas de sol, mar e amor. Um dia você deve ir para lá Bella. Também conhecemos a cidade de São Paulo. Parece uma versão de Seattle, eu acho. Foi lá que conheci a empresa Toxicity. _

"_Voltamos para Forks. Antes de irmos para a faculdade, Renée descobriu que estava grávida. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Compramos um pequeno apartamento nos arredores da faculdade. Marcamos um ultrassom e ficamos extasiados ao ouvir o seu coração batendo Bella. Choramos muito, e ficamos muito felizes. Ela desejava que fosse uma menininha, para ela ter companhia. Quando descobrimos que era uma menina, fomos para Seattle comprar a mobília do seu quarto. A amiga da sua mãe, Carmen, também estava grávida de gêmeos. Então fomos juntos com sua amiga e o marido dela, Eleazar. Eles apenas nos ajudaram, pois dali a um mês voltariam para suas cidades natal, __Tenessee__, nos Texas. Estudaram com a gente no último ano. Depois, fomos comprar suas roupinhas. Todas elas eram maravilhosas. Eu, como seu pai doido, tinha comprado um macacãozinho preto com o nome "Ramones", escrito em vermelho. Sua mãe riu muito naquele dia._

"_Mas sua mãe estava adoecendo. Tinha adquirido anemia leve, mas foi progredindo. Ela nunca desistia._

"_Até que chegou o dia em que você nasceu. Quando vi seus olhos, iguais aos meus, nunca pensei que poderia ficar tão feliz. Mas sua mãe estava muito doente. Antes de partir, pediu para que eu amasse nossa filha. E que desse o nome de Isabella. Ela tinha partido feliz, Bella. Tinha visto sua filhinha nascer. Quando ela disse aquelas palavras, fiquei devastado, mas eu tinha você. Eu te amava desde quando descobrimos da sua existência. Como um lembrete feliz do nosso casamento, pedi que colocassem o macacãozinho dos Ramones quando saíssemos do hospital. Colocaram uma calça branca, junto com os sapatinhos vermelhos que sua mãe ganhou de Carmen. E aqui estamos nós, filha. "_

_Eu já estava chorado copiosamente. Era uma história de amor tão linda, mas trágica. O amor dos meus pais era o mais belo que eu já tinha visto. Nem nos livros que li e os que lemos juntos eram capazes de superar aquele. Charlie também estava chorando. Ficamos abraçados, tentando acalmar um ao outro. Quando estávamos mais calmos, eu sentei. Há essa hora o filme já tinha acabado, então Charlie desligou a TV._

_-Pai, o senhor acha que um dia eu encontrarei o amor da minha vida, assim como o senhor encontrou a mamãe?_

_-Claro Bella. Um dia, um homem belo te amará tanto quanto eu amei e ainda amo a sua mãe. Todos encontram sua alma gêmea, não importa quanto tempo possa levar. Sabe Bella, amar é tão bom! Você fica feliz quando seu amado fica ao seu lado. É como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo. É algo difícil de explicar, mas um dia você saberá como é. –disse Charlie sorrindo. Eu e ele éramos muito parecidos._

_-Não vejo a hora de encontrá-lo papai. _

_-Que não seja muito cedo querida. –e rimos até não aguentarmos mais. "_

_Fim Flashback_

-Bella? Está tudo bem? –perguntou Edward, tirando-me do transe. Os outros nos olhavam confusos.

-Sim Edward. Está tudo bem. Amanhã você vai à minha casa, certo?

-Claro Bella. Eu prometi, lembra? E eu cumpro minhas promessas.

-Que bom, pois acho que vai prometer muita coisa para mim! –rimos e ficamos sérios novamente. Ainda bem que os outros decidiram ir para seus carros, e foram embora. Só estava eu e Edward no estacionamento. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, encostando minhas costas na lateral do meu carro. Nossos olhares não desviavam por nenhum motivo. Estávamos em nosso próprio mundo.

Roçou seus lábios em meu rosto levemente. Fechei meus olhos, meu coração batendo acelerado. A sensação era tão boa! Seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço, e agarrei seus cabelos levemente. Seus beijos suaves e molhados deixavam-me ofegante. Voltou seus lábios para meu rosto, tomando meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego e urgente.

Nossas línguas estavam em sincronia, enviando choques elétricos para meu corpo. Meus braços abraçavam seu pescoço, em uma tentativa de me sustentar. Minhas pernas já estavam bambas. Suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, pousando em meu quadril. Arfei quando ele colou seu corpo ao meu, e pude sentir uma ereção ali. Estes gestos me deixaram excitada, algo que nunca aconteceu antes. Puxei seus cabelos levemente, gemendo com a proximidade de nossos corpos. Edward gemeu em resposta, descendo os beijos pelo meu pescoço. Minha mente não racionava mais, mas uma pequena parte do meu cérebro estava alertando de que ainda era cedo demais. Afastei-me com muito esforço. Abri meus olhos, e encontrei os olhos esmeraldinos de Edward. Estavam escurecidos pelo desejo e paixão, e pude constatar que os meus estavam no mesmo estado.

-Edward. –murmurei ainda ofegante do nosso amasso. –Eu acho que é melhor irmos devagar.

Ele baixou sua cabeça, mirando seus pés com os ombros curvados.

-Desculpe-me Bella. Eu não estava em meu controle. Não vou dizer que me arrependo, pois estaria mentido, mas não era minha intenção te magoar.

-Tudo bem, Edward. Acontece. Mas vamos com calma, ok? Quero aproveitar nosso relacionamento.

-Uhum.

Sua cabeça ainda estava baixa. Levantei seu queixo, e pude ver em seus olhos decepção. Um aperto se formou em meu peito.

-Não fique assim Edward. Acontece. Eu te amo e nada pode mudar isso. É só irmos devagar.

-Eu te entendo Bella. Bem, é melhor irmos, ou não chegaremos em casa nunca. –ri da sua piada.

Abracei-o, dando um beijo casto em seus lábios. Encostou sua testa na minha, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos grandes e macias.

-Eu te amo minha Bella. Não me escapará tão cedo, querida.

Beijou-me apaixonadamente. Mas logo se afastou. Abriu a porta do carro para mim, e me sentei no banco do motorista.

-Tchau Bella. Tenha um bom dia. –despediu-se, indo para seu Volvo. Fechei a porta do meu carro e liguei o motor, saímos juntos do estacionamento, cada um pegando o seu caminho.

Eu não sei como consegui chegar em casa. Ainda estava excitada. Eu estava também assustada. Nunca tive essa reação antes. Abri a porta e nem me preocupei em ir para a cozinha. Estava sem fome e já eram 15h. Subi para meu quarto, largando minha mochila no chão. Fui para o banheiro, e liguei minha banheira. Fazia muito tempo desde que tomei banho em minha banheira. Peguei alguns sais de banho e joguei ali. Peguei meu shampoo e meu sabonete dentro do box, coloquei-os perto da banheira.

Tirei minha roupa, ficando nua. Entrei na banheira, a água quente e confortável. Fiquei sentada, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Primeiro, somos debochados pelo meu namoro com Edward. E invejados também. Depois, a briga entre aquelas... vadias. Não havia outro adjetivo para descrevê-las. Daí, a conversa com Carlisle. Finalmente, o amasso com Edward.

Aquele momento foi tão bom, e agradeci que os outros haviam ido embora. Seus beijos eletrizantes deixaram-me excitada! Quando ele pressionou sua ereção em mim, não tinha a mínima ideia de como me senti. Só sei que era um volume bem grande e que me excitou ainda mais, com a sensação de que estava molhada. O pensamento me levou a excitação novamente, minha feminilidade umedecendo-se. Ah, como eu queria prolongar aquele momento! Mas ainda era cedo, e até Edward reconhecia. Mas a excitação não abandonava meu corpo. Decidi fazer uma coisa que nunca fiz antes: masturbar-me.

Toquei meus seios desnudos, esfregando minhas delicadas mãos pelos mamilos. Pensei em Edward e seus beijos, imaginando que ele estava sugando-os. Apertei-os, a sensação de prazer imediata. Gemi baixinho. Levantei-me rapidamente da banheira, pegando minha toalha. Fui para meu quarto, trancando a porta. Voltei para o banheiro e apenas fechei-a. Entrei na banheira novamente, voltando aos movimentos anteriores.

Continuei a esfregar meus seios, apertando os mamilos. Gemi um pouco mais alto dessa vez, o rosto de Edward inundando minha mente. Desci uma das minhas mãos para meu sexo, que pulsava implorado por um toque. Toquei meu clitóris, apertando levemente, e uma onda de prazer me inundou, fazendo-me gemer. Pressionei-o novamente, a sensação aumentando. Continuei a esfregar meu polegar ali. Penetrei meu dedo médio em minha entrada apertada. Minhas costas arquearam, a mão que estava em meu seio apertando-o. Repeti o movimento no outro. Fiz um pequeno movimento de vai-e-vem, minha boceta apertando meu dedo. Coloquei mais um dedo ali, o prazer nublando meus sentidos. Pressionei vagarosamente meu clitóris, os movimentos em minha entrada acelerando. A mão que estava em meu seio foi para o meu pescoço. Toquei meu peito, pescoço e seios levemente, imaginando os lábios de Edward ali.

De repente, um aperto em meu estômago fez meu sexo pulsante apertar meus dois dedos. Pressionei meu clitóris mais fortemente, meus dedos penetrando-me de forma firme e rápida, sendo tomada uma sensação estranha, mas prazerosa. Meus gemidos ecoavam pelo banheiro. Minhas paredes apertaram, e senti o ápice apoderar-se de mim. Gemi o nome de Edward prazerosamente. Senti meu mel escorrer pelas minhas pernas, minhas costas arqueadas. Desabei dentro da banheira. Fechei meus olhos, o orgasmo esvaindo-se.

Fiquei alguns minutos assim. Meus deuses, bem que os livros e sites diziam que dar prazer a si mesmo era algo muito bom. Lavei-me lentamente, meus pensamentos em Edward. Será que ele já fez isso pensando em mim antes? Ou será que esta fazendo nesse momento? Sorri diante dessa hipótese.

Sai da banheira, sentindo-me mais leve. Troquei-me, colocando uma calça de ioga preta e uma camiseta vermelha. Sentei na minha penteadeira, pegando a escova de prata ali. Era da minha mãe, que havia ganhado da sua mãe quando mais nova. Penteei meus cabelos, observando minha imagem no espelho. Meus olhos estavam brilhantes de satisfação, e minhas bochechas coradas, de uma forma mais intensa e não tão inocente. Ri levemente e continuei a arrumar meus cabelos.

Desci e fui fazer o jantar. Fiz algo simples: macarrão alho e óleo. Meu pai apenas sabia essa receita brasileira, então, boa parte da minha infância comi macarrão. Ele sempre dizia que mamãe adorava fazer, ou quando ele fazia para eles. Preparei alguns nuggets que tinha no freezer. Fiz um suco de laranja e servi. Estava terminando quando Charlie chegou.

-Oi pai! Eu fiz macarrão...

Parei quando vi seu olhar sério sobre mim. Pelo jeito, ele ficara sabendo da pequena confusão que ocorreu na escola.

-Isabella, me explique por que eu tive de ser interrompido no trabalho para atender uma ligação do diretor da sua escola dizendo que você, Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale haviam praticamente espancado quatro garotas. –disse, sentando-se na mesa, suas costas retas como tábua. Suspirei e mordi meu lábio. Sentei ao seu lado e expliquei a história toda. Quando terminei, seu olhar era pensativo.

-Bella, embora eu tenha lhe ensinado defesa pessoal, não signifique que deve sair por aí batendo em qualquer uma.

-Mas pai, ela havia me insultado. Sem contar as outras humilhações, que só não progrediram muito porque eu e as meninas havíamos nos defendido. Até Edward, Jazz e Emm tiveram que se intrometer! Não tenho culpa se sou ciumenta e não goste que me insulte e que outras fiquem dando em cima do meu namorado. Apenas me defendi, ou ela mesma teria feito isso comigo. –argumentei. Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto, analisando os leves arranhões que havia ali.

-Tudo bem, Bella, eu compreendo você. Mas da próxima vez vê se consegue se controlar. Não quero receber reclamações suas. Felizmente você não foi suspensa.

-Desculpe pai. Exagerei desta vez, admito. Não ocorrerá novamente. A não ser que elas partam para a agressão física novamente. E não ficarei de bico calado dessa vez, como foi em Seattle. Tentarei ao máximo ignorar, mas não prometo nada nesse quesito. –conclui.

Ficamos em silêncio, e suspirei.

-Não vai comer pai? –perguntei, enquanto eu me servia do macarrão. Parece que ele despertou ao ver o prato do dia.

-Claro. Não perco esse macarrão por nada! –sorriu ele, pegando seu prato e servindo-se. Comemos em silêncio, apreciando a comida. Estava tão bom!

-Bella, mais uma vez, você acertou em cheio no macarrão! Fico feliz que tenha aprendido a receita corretamente. –murmurou ele, quando estávamos terminando de limpar a cozinha. Fomos para a sala. Sentei ao lado do meu pai, que logo começou a fazer um cafuné em mim.

-E aí, como vai seu namoro? –perguntou de repente. Suspirei feliz, lembrando do meu ato nesta tarde. Logo corei, e tentei recompor-me.

-Está indo bem, pai.

-Ele é carinhoso com você, querida?

-Sim, e mais um monte de coisas. Ele é carinhoso, amável, feliz, brincalhão, companheiro, amigo, bom... não há muitas palavras que possam descrevê-lo! –contei, um sorriso bobo em minha face. Charlie me olhava divertido.

-Ele... te beija bem querida?

Fiquei rubra instantaneamente. Como ele podia fazer uma pergunta dessas?

-Pai! Isto é algo meio pessoal! –ralhei. Meu pai riu.

-Bella, minha mãe me perguntava a mesma coisa, então por que não perguntar para minha única filhinha? Anda, responde! Vai ser um segredo do ofício. –suspirei.

-Tudo bem, eu vou responder. –fiz uma pequena pausa. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. –Sim, ele me beija muito bem.

Charlie riu, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

-Rá! Quem diria minha filhinha namorando! Mas aquele beijo bom, mas comum, ou daquele variados, que podem ser apaixonados, e outros a ponto de te deixar de pernas bambas? –perguntou, a curiosidade pingando em sua voz.

Afundei meu rosto vermelho na almofada. Meu pai às vezes era hilário. Ele estava rindo de se acabar.

-Vou tomar isso como um sim! –e voltou a gargalhar ruidosamente.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Eu estava deitada em minha cama, pensando em Edward. Ele tinha me ligado alguns minutos atrás. Ficamos batendo papo durante quinze minutos, até ele desligar, dizendo que estava com sono.

Sua voz aveludada era como um chocolate, de uma forma mil vezes melhor. Eu já tinha me masturbado novamente, apenas pelo som da sua voz. Foi com muito esforço que não gemi, ou teria que me explicar para meu pai. Logo adormeci,o rosto de Edward inundando meus sonhos, de uma forma nada inocente.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__E aí? Que briga foi essa minha gente! Foi com muito esforço que escrevi. Eu já sofri bullying, há quatro anos, então imaginem como foi difícil. Peço desculpas aquelas que sofreram também e não gostaram dessa parte da história. Mas foi a única coisa que veio à minha mente. _

_Santa Afrodite, o que foi aquilo entre Bella e Edward? Esses dois já estão bem próximos, hehehe! Bella se masturbando foi muito intenso. Não leio yuri e yaoi, mas leio muito lemons, então ficou mais fácil. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

_Novamente as reviews caíram. Pelos poucos votos que recebi, a história vai sim ser perva no decorrer dela. Quero reviews! Pelo menos 15, ou não postarei sexta! Sim, eu estou chantageando vocês, mas é o preço que peço. Terça que vem minhas aulas volta e a correria volta. Daí, só postarei nas terças. Mas, se as reviews forem generosas, eu poderei postar de fim de semana. Mas tudo depende de vocês!_

_Sei que vocês devem estar me achando uma empata foda do caralho por ter terminado o capítulo assim, mas não vou contar o sonho! Haha, agora eu quero ver! Quem já leu Valentine's Birthday, deve ter visto que postei mais um capítulo. Vão lá ver o que coloquei. Ah, esse capítulo tem umas pequenas dicas. Quem prestar a atenção vai descobrir algumas coisas._

_O que vocês acham que aconteceu no passado de Edward? Vamos lá, deixem suas sugestões. Já tenho tudo planejado. Quem acertar vai ganhar uma homenagem na fic!_

_Bem, quem teve um bom dia do rock levanta a mão! \o/_

_Beijos, Chelley_

_P.S.: Próximo capítulo será POV Edward!_


	10. Descobertas do Passado

_Olá, gente! Mais um capítulo para vocês apreciarem. Boa leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 10-Descobertas do Passado**

**#EPOV#**

-Ok, pessoal, agora cada um em seus carros e vamos para a casa da Bella! Já estou farta de ficar aqui nesse lugar. Sem contar as pessoas nos encarando. –ralhou Alice. Ela estava muito agitada hoje. Talvez seja porque mamãe fez café hoje de manhã e ela deve ter tomado duas xícaras. Bem, pelo menos teve algum mérito nisso. _(Look Alice: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/cgi/set?(ponto)locale=pt-br&id=53748047 )_

Infelizmente a briga de ontem gerou uma fama que se alastrou como fogo em uma cabana de madeira regada de gasolina na escola, e, quem sabe, na região também. O único assunto que era comentado, até mesmo entre os professores, era: "Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen espancaram Tanya Denali e suas 'amigas'". Todos que passavam olhavam-no ou apavorados, ou divertidos, como se lá não houvesse uma notícia tão grande antes. Os garotos olhavam-nas com cobiça, gerando acessos de ciúmes em mim, Jazz e Emm. Fiquei tão possessivo com Bella esta manhã, que até ela aproveitou-se, dando beijos calorosos e carícias inocentes. Nõ que eu tenha reclamado.

Falando em carícias, ontem foi meio perturbador. O amasso no estacionamento foi quente e sexy. Bella realmente era bela. Quase eu a tomo ali mesmo, mas uma parte do meu cérebro me alertou de que estávamos em um local público e que ainda era cedo. Pelo menos em casa pude me vir*. Na hora, meus pensamentos tinham vagado para Bella, perguntando-me se ela também estava se libertando. Porra, ela era fodidamente sensual. Até mesmo a surra que deu em Tanya me deixou na sarjeta.

_*Aqui, 'vir' quer dizer que ele gozou._

-Bella, seu pai vai estar em casa? Porque você sabe que você deve apresentar Edward como seu namorado. –falou Rose, tirando-me do transe_. (Look Rose: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/cgi/set?(ponto)locale=pt-br&id=53748744 )_ Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior. Hoje ela estava vestida com jeans, uma camiseta com estampa de ursinho e uma jaqueta. Estava muito linda, como sempre. _(Look Bella: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/lma-cap_10_bella/set?id=53396995 )_

-Ele trabalhará até as 16h hoje, então, teremos uma parte da tarde livre, mas se quisermos aproveitar, é melhor irmos logo. Vem no carro comigo Edward. –pediu ela, com seus olhos cor de chocolates brilhando, um beicinho adorável em seus lábios. Derreti. Como poderia negar-lhe algo quando ela fazia essa cara?

-Sim, Bella, eu vou com você. –murmurei, quase soando como um gemido. Ela sorriu, suas bochechas num tom adorável de rosa. Ouvi risinhos de Emmett e Jasper, ignorando-os. Entrou no carro, assumindo o volante. Sentei ao seu lado, olhando intensamente seus olhos. Nosso amor era tão profundo, tão... nem mesmo eu poderia descrevê-lo. Eu tinha me apaixonado por ela no instante que a vi. Não sei se para ela foi o mesmo, mas de uma coisa eu sabia: eu a amava, e o sentimento era recíproco. Podia ver isso em seus olhos, as janelas da sua alma bela e pura. Aproximei-me dela, e logo seus lábios estavam me beijando. Seus braços foram para meu pescoço, como se quisesse me prender ali. Eu adorava quando seus braços me agarravam dessa forma. Era minha prisão preferida. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha. Era urgente e apaixonado.

Fomos interrompidos pela buzina do meu carro, que estava estacionado ao nosso lado. Alice estava dirigindo-o hoje, Jasper sentado ao seu lado. Rosalie buzinou seu carro, imitando Alice. Bella e eu gargalhamos das suas atitudes. Abaixou o vidro da sua janela, seguida por Alice e Rose.

-Tá legal, garotas, vamos logo para minha casa ou vocês farão picadinho de mim.

-Jesus Bella! Você e Edward deveriam arrumar um quarto! Parecem dois desesperados! –exclamou Emmett. Bella corou e fechou o a janela, cantando pneu afora. Eu ainda estava rindo, a ponto de que lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos. Emmett é hilário!

-Emmett não tem jeito mesmo! Primeiro no refeitório, e agora! –reclamou Bella irritada, mas pude ver que ela estava tentando segurar o riso. Gargalhei ainda mais.

-Bem, ele pode ser um patético, mas ainda é um Cullen! –exclamei entre as risadas. Bella desistiu e logo se juntou a mim. Alice e Rose seguiam-nos, paralelas ao carro de Bella. Bella até que dirigia rápido, e em menos de dez minutos, estávamos em frente a uma casa pequena, mas graciosa. _(Casa da Bella: 1(ponto)bp(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/_D3vTCmzCzYU/SIfAWINHYBI/AAAAAAAAAWY/4WtBRd998xg/s400/Casa%2B5(ponto)jpg )_

-Sua casa é muito bonita Bella. –elogiei. Claro que ela corou, não gostava de atenção sobressalente nela.

-Obrigada. –sussurrou. Logo Alice e Rose chegaram, estacionando os carros nas vagas ao lado. Todos desceram, elogiando a casa. Percebi um movimento na cortina da sala da Bella. Tive um vislumbre de uma mulher de cabelos escuros e pele bronzeada, um sorriso simpático em seu rosto. Fiquei um pouco confuso, mas fiquei calado. Bella nos convidou para entrar, animada até.

O hall da sua casa era bem simples e pequeno, apenas um cabideiro no canto e uma mesinha onde ela jogou as chaves. As paredes eram de um tom azul quase branco. Fomos para a sala de estar, que era aconchegante e confortável. _(Sala de Estar: t1(ponto)gstatic(ponto)com/images?q=tbn:-wiWlJlhvxgLLzefGqzY-GWjEcReq7x )_

-Zafrina! Eu me esqueci de te avisar que traria meus amigos aqui hoje! –ela exclamou, olhando para a mesma mulher que estava na janela. Ela era latino-americana

-Que é isso, Bella! Não há problema algum. Bem, e sou Zafrina Ramos, a cozinheira. –apresentou-se a mulher, que se chamava Zafrina.

Ela era alta, quase da altura de Rosalie. Sua pele era num tom bem escuro de castanho. Seus cabelos grossos e lisos, num tom quase negro. Tinha um corpo torneado, não passava dos quarenta anos. Seu rosto fino tinha uma beleza exótica. Ela parecia bem próxima à Bella, que reclamou quando disse que era apenas a cozinheira daqui.

-Frina, você sabe que é mais do isso aqui. Faz parte da família, que é bem pequena a propósito. –virou-se para nós, parados na porta, exceto Alice, que se aproximou de Zafrina.

-Eu sou Alice Cullen! Prazer. –e abraçou a mulher, que retribuiu surpresa, mas que logo riu do seu entusiasmo todo.

-Agora entendo o que Isabella disse sobre você, que mais parece uma criança saltitante e alegre. É muito bom conhecer você.

Emmett logo se aproximou, imitando Alice, apresentando-se e dando um abraço bem caloroso nela. Rosalie foi um pouco mais gentil, desculpando-se pelo jeito estrondoso de Emmett.

-Você é uma menina muito bonita, Rosalie.

-Bem, esse é meu irmão gêmeo Jasper Hale. –apresentou Rose seu irmão. Percebi que Zafrina ficou um pouco incrédula ao ouvir o sobrenome deles.

-Vocês são da família Hale? –perguntou chocada, deixando a todos nós confusos. Jasper assentiu. Ela balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse livrar-se de algum pensamento. Mas logo se recompôs, abraçando a Jasper. Só faltava eu na história.

-Zafrina, lembra-se de Edward? Então, ele é meu namorado. –anunciou Bella com um sorriso enorme estampado em seus lábios. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

-Oh! Realmente você estava certa Bella! Olá Edward. Você é tão bonito quanto Bella descreveu. –disse ela, deixando a mim e a Bella corados. Eram raros os casos em que eu corava, mas dessa vez aconteceu. Logo Emmett e Jasper estavam rindo, sem nenhuma vergonha. Alice e Rose estavam dando risadinhas, suas mãos tampando suas bocas. Bella se aproximou de mim, abraçando-me levemente.

-É um prazer conhecê-la também. –murmurei.

-Ok, agora venham, vou mostrar-lhes o resto da casa. Zafrina, o que tem para o almoço?

-Eu ia começar agora. Vou fazer peixes fritos com molho shoyu, tudo bem? Ou desejam outra coisa? –perguntou para, não só Bella, mas para nós também.

-Não precisa se incomodar conosco. Estamos bem. –murmurou Rose, tomando a frente. Emmett ficou com um olhar decepcionado no rosto, como se estivesse doido para comer. Quase ri estrondosamente.

-Rose! Eu não vim trazê-los para minha casa e deixá-los passando fome. Vocês vão comer sim, pois a comida de Zafrina é maravilhosa. E sim, Zafrina, pode fazer peixes, faz um tempo que você não uma fritura por aqui.

-Tudo bem Bella. Vai aproveitar o tempo com seus amigos, que em menos de três horas seu pai chega. –avisou Zafrina. Bella assentiu, levando-nos para a sala de jantar. Era muito bonita também. Tinha uma mesa redonda de vidro. Apenas um vaso de frésias enfeitava a mesa. Na parede estava uma pequena estante, com taças, louças e algumas garrafas de vinho e espumante ali. A cozinha era muito moderna e simples. Havia uma lavanderia ali perto, com apenas um tanque, a máquina de lavar roupa e uma secadora ao lado. Fomos para o segundo andar_. (Sala de Jantar: eudecoro(ponto)com/files/imagecache/artigos_full_2roundcorners/galeria/2715459165(ponto)jpg )_

_(Cozinha: i497(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com/albums/rr334/blogcdm/cozinhaamericana(ponto)jpg )_

-Este é o quarto de hóspedes. –apontou para uma porta branca e simples. Abriu-a, revelando um quarto com uma cama de casal e uma cômoda ali. Não possuía um banheiro próprio ali. Saímos e a porta ao lado era o banheiro da casa. Era simples também. –este é o quarto do meu pai. –indicou a porta de frente ao quarto de hóspedes, onde um quarto simples e elegante adornava ali. Tinha uma cama de casal, com uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado. Havia um pequeno armário e uma cômoda, que sustentava alguns objetos aleatórios. Tinha uma porta ao canto, que estava entreaberta, indicando um banheiro_. (Banheiro : www(PONTO)flaviotamega(ponto)com(ponto)br/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/banheiro20111(ponto)jpg) _Saímos dali, com Alice comentando que a decoração era muito bonita. Por fim, paramos em uma porta ao final do corredor. Bella abriu-a, revelando o que supus ser seu quarto_. (Quarto de Charlie: decoraçãoparaquartos(ponto)com(ponto)br/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Ideias-de-quartos(ponto)jpg )_

-Este é o meu quarto. _(Quarto da Bella: 4(ponto)bp(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/-OAzFvHAkQ6Q/TcPvF_XazpI/AAAAAAAAAe4/MZ3mTX4UGiQ/s1600/quarto-azul_magico(ponto)png )_

Seu quarto era muito bonito. Era em tons de azul, bem feminino. Mas ele possuía algumas coisas fora do lugar, como uma blusa pendurada na cadeira da escrivaninha e a cama não estava feita. Bem a cara de Bella. Aproximei-me da escrivaninha, onde estava uma foto dela com seu pai em uma praia. Ambos estavam sorridentes. A diferença da Bella da foto e de agora era mínima. Apenas a altura e seu corpo, que agora estava mais curvilíneo.

-Hey! Olhem só, Bella gosta do filme animado "A Noiva Cadáver"! Bella é uma pessoa muito curiosa. Onde conseguiu esses bonecos? –exclamou Emmett. Realmente, ele era meio doido. Estávamos no quarto de Bella e ele logo comentava sobre o gosto de Bella. Revirei meus olhos. Olhei para a foto que estava ali ao lado. Era Bella, agora mais velha, creio eu, e uma garota morena ao seu lado. Essa garota era da altura de Bella, tinha cabelos tão negros, que era difícil ver alguns dos seus fios. Eles eram lisos e finos. Ela me parecia uma americana com alguma descendência européia_. __(Bonecos: www(ponto)arteemminiaturas(ponto)com(ponto) )_

-Bella? Essa garota é sua amiga Makenna? –perguntei. Afinal, era a única explicação, já que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Bella na fotografia. Bella virou-se e viu-me segurando a moldura.

-Sim. Essa é minha colega Makenna. –murmurou. Seus olhos estavam meio apreensivos, mas nada que fosse preocupante. Alice e Rosalie já estavam no closet de Bella. Jasper analisava a prateleira de CD's de Bella, enquanto Emmett continuava a admirar as pequenas estátuas de Bella.

-Você está bem, Bella? –sussurrei, enquanto me aproximava dela. Deixei a foto em seu lugar e a abracei.

-Sim, querido. É só que me bateu uma saudade de Makenna. Não vejo a hora de ela vir para Londres. Embora não éramos tão próximas assim, eu gostava muito dela, mesmo que fosse apenas para conversarmos sobre livros. –desabafou, em um sussurro também. Ele deu um leve beijo em meus lábios, até sermos interrompidos pelo grito de Alice.

-Bella! Onde você comprou esse vestido? –perguntou, segurando um vestido preto de renda, que parecia estar rasgado. Bella corou, mas logo endiretou-se.

-Anh... eu comprei em uma loja de roupas góticas que tinha em Portland. Por que a pergunta?

-Ele é muito esquisito. E você o rasgou ou quê? –exclamou ela incrédula.

-Não, eu não o rasguei. É o modelo dele mesmo. É para fazer conjunto com minha bota de fivelas ou com algum sapato fechado. –respondeu irritada. Pelo jeito ela não gostava que criticassem suas roupas. Eu o achei esquisito de início, mas ele era bonito, de um jeito sombrio.

-Bella, eu concordo com Alice. Esse vestido parece de gente morta. Você já o usou antes? –disse Rosalie. Pelo jeito Bella estava ficando furiosa. Coloquei uma mãe na base de suas costas, e ela imediatamente acalmou-se.

-Sim, eu já o usei antes. Mas por que vocês acham que é de gente morta? Eu o colocaria para vocês verem que ele é bonito, mas aí, quando fossemos sair não iria ter graça. Mais algum palpite sobre minhas roupas? –perguntou Bella, levantando uma sobrancelha. Alice logo sorriu, e gemi em frustração. Mas meu peito estava vibrando. Ele disse "Quando fôssemos sair"? Bem já sei que eu poderia chamar Bella para sair para algumas baladas, quem sabe.

-Sim! Bella precisamos ir às compras! Você tem pouca roupa! Poderíamos comprar novos vestidos, saias, calças jeans, pois as suas são muito puídas...

-Alice! Chega. As roupas são de Bella, e se ela quiser comprar roupas novas ela vai te avisar. Rosalie, o mesmo vale para você. São amigas delas, portanto, devem respeitar os gostos de moda de Bella. Afinal, ela não precisa estar com roupas de grife, pois ela é linda de qualquer jeito. –murmurei, dando um beijo na testa de Bella. Ela corou, e sua irritação evaporou-se. Felizmente, Zafrina entrou no quarto, avisando que o almoço estava pronto. Fomos para a sala de jantar, onde uma travessa grande adornava peixes fritos, com um leve brilho escuro por causa do molho shoyu. Minha boca salivou na hora. Ao lado, estava uma porção de ostras. Uma limonada suíça chamava atenção em uma jarra de vidro muito bonita.

-Hum! Pelo jeito esse almoço está delicioso! Zafrina sente-se conosco também. –murmurou Bella, sentando e indicando a cadeira ao lado para mim. Sentei ao seu lado, segurando sua mão por debaixo da mesa. Ela apertou a minha, tranqüilizando-me. Logo começamos a comer.

-Hum... esse almoço está delicioso, Zafrina! Acho que você e minha mãe deveriam abrir um restaurante. A comida das duas é incrível. Mas minha mãe é designer de interiores, então, não há possibilidade de que isso aconteça. Mas acredite, sua comida é maravilhosa! –exclamou Alice, com sua tagarelice elétrica. Rimos do seu comentário, e Zafrina sorriu simpática. Não sei se fui só eu, mas ela sempre olhava para Jasper, Rosalie e Bella, como se eles fossem ligados em algo. Mantive minhas especulações em segredo, depois eu conversaria com Bella.

Terminamos o almoço tranquilamente. Zafrina havia feito um mousse de chocolate branco com menta, que estava uma delícia. Ela teve que guardar um pouco para Charlie, ou Emmett teria comido tudo. Passamos a tarde na sala de estar, vendo TV e conversando amenidades, com Bella ao meu lado, segurado minha mão. Eu estava tão feliz, que poderia passar todos os minutos da minha vida ao lado de Bella. Ela era uma pessoa alegre, determinada, engraçada e carinhosa, embora tenha seus traumas do passado. Realmente eu estava orgulhoso de tê-la como minha namorada. Era incrível como minha vida mudou tanto em uma semana.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Estávamos no quarto de Bella, ouvindo seus CD's de música alternativa. No momento, estava tocando Florence And The Machine. Ela tinha um gosto musical que me interessava bastante.

-Bella, você já foi a algum show antes? –perguntou Alice. Eu me perguntava por quê ela estava perguntando isso.

-Sim, quando eu estava na California com Charlie. Fomos ver uma apresentação pequena de James Blunt. Meu pai é muito fã de blues. Eu até gosto um pouco do cantor. –murmurou distraidamente, como se estivesse lembrando-se dos momentos que passou com seu pai. Ela era incrível. Eu não via à hora de um dia poder levá-la a um show, ou a uma "apresentação pequena", como ela nomeou. Olhou para seu violão, que estava encostado delicadamente em um canto do seu quarto. Até que tive uma ideia.

-Toque para a gente, Bella!

Ela congelou. Virou sua cabeça lentamente para mim, como uma pequena tortura. Seu rosto estava tomado pela surpresa e incredulidade. Seus olhos arregalados, como se houvesse nascido duas cabeças em meu pescoço. Tive que me segurar para não rir. Felizmente, eu tive o apoio dos meus irmãos.

-É Bella! Por que você não toca para a gente? –perguntou Alice, seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade. Emmett já estava com um sorriso malicioso estampado. Adverti-o com um olhar, não o suficiente para que ele entendesse o recado. Felizmente Rosalie fez o serviço para mim.

-Acho melhor não. -murmurou Bella.

-Ah, qual é Bella! Queremos apenas ver você tocar. Nada de mais. –disse Jasper.

-É que eu não toco muito bem, assim. –sussurrou ela, seu rosto corado de vergonha. Como eu amo minha namorada com todo o meu ser, decidi salvá-la, mesmo que quem tenha estabelecido a ideia fosse eu.

-Tudo bem Bella. Dessa vez você não toca. Mas não pense que me esquecerei de cobrar, amor. –murmurei, sorrindo torto. Eu sabia que meu sorriso deixava-a desconcertada, mas não pude resistir à tentação de ver suas bochechas corarem em um tom lindo rosado. Ela era tão linda.

-Edward, tire esse sorriso bobo da cara! Não é como se você nunca tivesse visto Bella. –exclamou Rose, com ar de riso. Imediatamente desviei os olhos de Bella, corando. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão de admiração ao me ver corar. Praticamente esmagou meu rosto de tanto beijá-lo e afagá-lo.

-Awnnn, você é tão fofo corando! Parece um anjinho! –murmurou, distribuindo beijinhos pelo meu rosto. Todos estavam rindo, apreciando a cena.

-Ah, quem me dera ver Edward corar ao ser flagrado por estar olhando _bobamente_ para Bella! –exclamou Emmett, com sua risada estrondosa. Bella juntou-se a eles, ainda beijando-me. Até que a tomei em um beijo ardente, atraindo assovios dos que estavam presentes. Logo nos separamos, em busca do fôlego perdido. Dessa vez quem corou foi Bella. Eu estava com um sorriso vitorioso.

Bella olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama, colocando as mãos na boca.

-Céus, já são 16h30! Charlie já deve ter chegado. –e começou a andar desesperada pelo quarto, tirando as coisas que estava fora do lugar; enquanto eu apenas olhava-a incrédulo. Ela não tinha avisado que seu pai chegaria por volta das 16h? Agora eu tô fodido. –Acho melhor todos descermos, ou Charlie ficará intrigado por eu não apresentá-los.

Alice ficou animada com a ideia de conhecer Charlie. Ou senhor Swan, como eu me referia. Emmett me olhava divertido, assim como Jasper e Rosalie. Bella desceu as escadas, e logo fomos atrás dela.

Sentado na poltrona, estava um homem. Ela era um pouco maior que Bella, mas não era um homem muito alto. Tinha cabelos castanhos, do mesmo tom que o de Bella. Percebi que Bella herdou também seus olhos castanho chocolates. Era um homem meio magro, nada preocupante. Vestia um terno preto muito bonito, a propósito. Tinha também uma barba por fazer, dando-o um ar superior. Não devia ter mais de 40 anos, supus. Ela poderia se passar por 30 anos na boa. Assim como meu pai. Carlisle tinha 42 anos, e tinha a aparência de 28, ou algo assim.

-Pai. Esses são Emmett e Alice Cullen, e Jasper e Rosalie Hale. São os meus amigos. E esse é meu namorado Edward Cullen, que já comentei com você. –Bella apresentou-nos, enquanto todos os outros acenavam em concordância e entusiasmo. Apenas dei um leve aceno, apreensivo.

Da mesma forma que aconteceu com Zafrina, Charlie ficou estático ao ouvir o sobrenome de Rosalie e Jasper. Dessa vez, não só eu, mas meus irmãos e cunhados, assim como Bella, franziram as testas em confusão. O que estava acontecendo?

-Bella, você disse Hale? –perguntou incrédulo.

-Sim, pai. O que está acontecendo aqui? Primeiro é Zafrina, e agora é você. Qual é o problema com os Hale? –perguntou indignada. Até eu comecei a ficar irritado. Charlie engoliu em seco, como se não pudesse acreditar. Seus olhos analisavam Rosalie e Jasper, sem entender.

-Bella. Pegue aquela caixa de fotos que está no meu guarda roupa, por favor. –ordenou Charlie. Desligou a TV e foi para a cozinha.

* * *

**#BPOV#**

Céus, qual era o problema do meu pai. Hesitante, fui para seu quarto, pegando a velha caixa de fotos dele. Eu já tinha visto todas aquelas fotos antes. Eram dele e da mamãe. Desci, e encontrei Charlie com um copo de água na mão, enquanto bebericava de outro. A televisão estava desligada.

-Por favor, sentem-se. É algo surpreendente o que vou falar agora. –pediu Charlie, acomodando-se em sua poltrona. Sentei no chão perto dele, entregando-lhe a caixa. Olhei em direção a Edward, que possuía o mesmo olhar de confusão que eu. Seus lábios franzidos, como se tentasse não dizer nada desagradável. Charlie remexeu na caixa, segurando algumas fotos ali. Quando ele já estava com elas na mão, Alice, como a vidente que era, saltou, arregalando os olhos.

-Não é o que estou pensando! –exclamou. Charlie a olhou espantado. Pelo jeito, entendeu o que eu quis dizer com "adivinha do futuro". Assumiu uma feição compreensiva, e assentiu para Alice, que colocou suas mãos na boca. Sentou-se novamente, seus olhos não largavam o rosto de Charlie.

-Bella, você lembra quando eu lhe contei sobre a amizade que sua mãe e eu tínhamos antes de ela conceber você?

-Sim. –Charlie assentiu.

-Lembra-se das fotos que mostrei a você, sobre os amigos que tínhamos em Forks, que quando sua mãe chegou aos 7 meses voltaram para Tennessee, Texas, para cuidar da gravidez de Carmen?

Imediatamente tudo fez sentido. Não era a toa que Charlie reconhecesse o sobrenome de Carmen e Eleazar Hale. A conversa que tivemos há quase 5 anos atrás assaltou minha mente.

_Flashback On_

"_-Bella, venha aqui, querida. - chamou-me Charlie. Eu estava na cozinha, pegando alguns biscoitos para comermos em frente a TV. Fui para a sala, com a tigela de biscoitos na mão, sentando-me ao lado de Charlie. Ele parecia um pouco feliz até, e tinha uma caixa vermelha, com detalhes brancos na tampa. Lá tinha uma foto minha, de quando eu era bebê. - Quero lhe mostrar algumas fotos._

_Abriu a caixa, onde várias fotos estavam empilhadas. Tinha várias, quase não dava para contar._

_-O que é papai?_

_-Bella, lembra que lhe contei do meu casamento com sua mãe? E que tínhamos apenas alguns amigos, entre eles Carmen e Eleazar Hale?_

_-Claro papai! Foi no ano passado que conversamos, não?_

_-Sim, querida. Eu encontrei essas fotos em uma caixa que estava no sótão. Queria lhe mostrar elas. _

_Ele tirou algumas fotos dali. Uma delas exibia meu pai e mamãe ao seu lado, junto de um casal adorável._

_-Esses são Carmen e Eleazar, querida. Nossos amigos que estão lá nos Texas, eu acho. Tive contato com eles apenas no sepultamento de sua mãe, que eles vieram, e no seu aniversário de um aninho. Depois, não tive mais notícias deles. Mas nunca deixei de desejar o melhor para eles. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, eles os gêmeos, um casalzinho lindo!_

_-Sorri, mas eu estava distraída olhando as fotos. Aquele era um casal muito bonito, perdia apenas para mamãe e papai. Eles eram tão bonitos! Mamãe principalmente. Ela tinha cabelos loiros escuros, quase castanhos, em ondas suaves. Acho que foi dela que herdei minhas ondas. Seus olhos azuis celeste eram tão lindos. Seu sorriso seria capaz de iluminar todo o mundo! Mas infelizmente ela foi para um lugar muito melhor, creio eu. Lá, ela deve estar acompanhando a mim e a Charlie, o seu eterno esposo, e meu eterno papai."_

_Fim Flashback_

Eu ainda estava em estado choque. Não percebi quando Charlie entregou as fotos para Jasper, que estava de olhos arregalados. Ele examinava a foto, reconhecendo seus pais. Rosalie logo se juntou a ele, e lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

-Olha Jasper! Como nossos eram lindos jovens! Você também, Charlie, assim como sua esposa. Ela era tão bela! Não acredito que nossas famílias tiveram vínculos no passado. –exclamou Rose. Eu ainda estava estática, mas consegui me mover. Levantei-me, abraçando meu pai.

-Agora entendo o choque de Zafrina. Ela ainda está aqui? –perguntei.

-Não, ela foi buscar Seth no trabalho. O carro dele quebrou, ou algo assim.

Seth era o filho do meio de Zafrina. O mais velho se chamava Alistair, e tinha uma menina, Jane. Tinham 19, 21 e 17 anos, respectivamente.

-Como é que eu não percebi isso antes? –indaguei para mim mesma. Todos ainda estavam chocados.

Charlie olhava Rosalie e Jasper com admiração.

-Realmente, Carmen teve filhos maravilhosos! Eles, assim como eu e Reneé, sempre quiseram ter filhos. E vejo que obtiveram sucesso. –murmurou Charlie. Inesperadamente, Rose e Jazz levantaram-se e abraçaram Charlie.

-Mamãe havia nos contado que tinha uma amiga chamada Reneé nos EUA, e que ela era casada com Charlie. Ela não disse o sobrenome de vocês, por isso não conseguimos descobrir antes. Ela me contou que ela esperava uma filha, mas morreu no parto. Contou muito sobre ela e você, Charlie. Que eram quase irmãos pela proximidade entre vocês. Bem, agora podemos ir ao assunto principal: conhecer Edward, o namorado da sua filha! –murmurou Jasper, com uma risada. Percebi Edward tencionar na hora. Charlie virou-se defronte para Edward, encarando-o. Mas logo abriu um sorriso reconfortante.

-Bem é um prazer conhecer você, Edward. Fico feliz que esteja cuidando da minha filhinha. Mas apenas quero deixar algo bem claro: não a machuque, ou juro que desejará nunca ter nascido. –nessa ultima parte ele falou seriamente. Um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha. Pelo jeito meu pai estava aceitando meu namoro, mas estaria alerta o tempo todo. Dei de ombros, assim como Edward.

-Vocês ficarão para o jantar? –perguntou Charlie, interrompendo minhas reflexões. Suspirei, olhando para Edward, pedindo que ele ficasse com meu olhar. Felizmente ele entendeu, e prontamente aceitou.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Estava eu e Charlie, sentados assistindo um jogo de baseball. Edward e seus irmãos já tinham ido, não sem antes me dar um beijo abrasador. Rosalie e Jasper contariam aos seus pais que haviam reencontrado os Swan. A ideia de conhecê-los foi animadora. Finalmente eu poderia conhecer Carmen e Eleazar, de quem meu pai tanto falou bem na minha infância.

Eu ainda estava intrigada com o que Alice havia dito antes de ir embora.

_-Bella, semana que vem, no dia 20 de junho, Edward fará 18 anos. Mamãe sempre faz uma comemoração em família. Queria que você viesse também. Mas não diga a Edward que eu te chamei. Será uma surpresa. Haverá o meu também, no dia 21._

_-Mas vocês não são gêmeos? –perguntei confusa._

_-Sim, mas olhe só: Edward nasceu dia vinte de junho de 1992, às 23h54. Eu nasci dia 21 de junho de 1992, às 00h03! Não é o máximo? Pelo menos não precisamos comemorar o nosso aniversário no mesmo dia! Portanto, se quiser eu posso ir com você para ajudar a escolher um vestido. E, eu tenho a impressão de que ele será azul. É a cor favorita dele, sabia? Mas enfim, não se esqueça! Tchau Bella! –ela saiu em disparada, quando Edward gritou seu nome, pedindo para ir._

Eu já estava com sono, então, dei boa noite para meu pai, subindo para meu quarto.

Eu já tinha tomado banho, já estava com meu pijama e estava deitada. Logo adormeci, Edward tomando meus sonhos. Isso já estava começando a virar rotina, não que eu reclamasse.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**__ E aí, gostaram? Bem surpreendente este capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas esta semana foi um pouco complicada e a falta de criatividade também contribuiu. Bem, eu estou aqui na biblioteca da escola, postando para vocês! Estou feliz, pude rever meus novos amigos._

_Ah, eu queria saber se vocês olham as imagens que deixo disponível para terem uma ideia dos lugares e objetos. Alguém aqui mora na cidade de São Paulo, na região perto de Vila Prudente, São Caetano do Sul, Mooca, Vila Zelina, Vila Alpina, ou mesmo perto dos shoppings Central Plaza Shopping e Mooca Plaza Shopping. Vale também Ipiranga, Vila Mariana, Santo André e São Bernardo. Eu preciso falar pessoalmente com alguém que entende de montagens de fotos, vídeos e afins para ajudar na produção da fic. Quem souber inglês a ponto de traduzir é bem vindo também._

_Gente, as reviews estão começando a caírem. Apenas as leitoras que postam desde o comecinho que contribuem para com a fic. Preciso de incentivo para escrever e sugestões também se quiserem._

_Bem, como já sabem, minhas aulas voltaram. Agora, não vou mais trabalhar, mas as lições virão com força em menos de um mês. Portanto, só postarei nas terças, e quem sabe, deixar um capítulo de fim de semana se sobrar tempo. _

_Ah, eu criei um grupo no Facebook: www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/324443230979277/_

_Vão lá, eu estarei postando sobre minhas fics e atualizações!_

_Beijos, Chelley._

_P.S.: Assisti "On The Road"! Eita filme bom esse! Incrível ver a Kiki sendo uma ativa em sexo!_


	11. Happy Birthday, Edward!

_Olá, peoples! Aqui está o capítulo atrasado! Sorry! Boa leitura._

_LEIAM O FODIDO AVISO NO FINAL!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11-Happy Birthday, Edward!**

-Alice, eu não vou usar um vestido tão extravagante! É só uma festa domiciliar, pelo amor dos deuses! –gritei.

-Bella, é o aniversário de 18 anos de Edward. Como é que você não deseja estar linda? –teimou ela. Eu estava vestida com um vestido vermelho, colado até meu quadril e ficava mais solto até o joelho. Ele era frente única, o que deixava minhas costas nuas.

-Lice, esse vestido é muito vulgar! Eu nunca usei e nem vou usar um vestido assim. –entrei no provador e tirei aquela coisa de mim. Vesti minha calça e a minha camiseta, entregando o vestido à Alice, saindo daquela loja em seguida.

Estávamos aqui no shopping desde as 14h. Eu e Alice viemos comprar nossos vestidos para usar na festa de Edward. Eu usaria qualquer um dos que eu tinha, mas Alice foi imparcial, dizendo que eu precisava de coisas novas e blá blá blá. Estava muito difícil de encontrar algo; ou era muito vulgar, ou era muito puritano, uma coisa que eu não sou. Já havia entrado em mais de 10 lojas, já que eu tinha parado de contar. Ainda iríamos comprar mais um monte de roupas que, segundo Alice, estavam faltando em meu guarda-roupa. Realmente eu precisava comprar calças novas, já estava ficando sem.

-Bella! Como ousa me deixar sozinha? –exclamou Alice, ao me encontrar entrando em outra loja.

-Desculpe Alice, mas eu jamais usaria aquilo no aniversário do meu namorado. –murmurei. Fui olhando as fileiras de vestidos, mas não havia um que me agradasse. Até que encontrei.

Ele era lindo. Ele era de um tom marfim quase branco, com um cinto de strass abaixo do busto. Tinha três camadas de musseline, sem alças.

-Eu vou usar esse, Alice. –falei decidida, pegando-o e indo ao provador. Alice seguiu-me quase quicando de alegria.

-Bella, esse vestido é perfeito! Que bom que encontramos um, pois ainda temos muito a fazer. Está lindíssima! –exclamou assim que sai vestida do provador. Ele tinha caído perfeitamente em mim, como luva. Troquei-me e fui ao caixa com o vestido na mão. Com a sacola em meus braços. Segui Alice para mais compras.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Vamos Alice, eu estou com fome! Vamos deixar essas sacolas no carro e ir comer, ou eu vou desmaiar. –pestanejei. Eu estava morrendo de fome e com milhares de sacolas nos braços, que a essa hora já estavam dormentes.

-Tudo bem Bella, mas vamos logo que eu também estou com fome.

Fomos ao estacionamento, onde estava o carro de Alice. Seu carro era um Porsche amarelo canário, um modelo parecido com o meu, mas bem chamativo com sua cor extravagante. Colocamos as sacolas no seu porta-malas, e seguimos para a praça de alimentação, na fila do Subway, especificamente.

-O que desejam? –perguntou a atendente.

-Eu quero um sanduiche de peito de peru com queijo branco e um suco de uva. –pediu Alice.

-Eu vou querer um sanduíche de presunto, com pão sírio e um suco de laranja. –pedi. _(N/A: Gente, nunca comi no Subway, então, façam de conta que esses lanches existem.)_

-Algo mais? –negamos. –Custa dezessete libras. –Peguei minha carteira e paguei apenas metade, enquanto Alice pagava a outra. –Por favor, aguardem a senha de vocês.

Agradecemos e sentamos em uma mesa próxima. O celular de Alice apitou, indicando uma mensagem. Pegou-o, e sorriu ao ver o nome no visor. Presumi que fosse Jasper para ter esse sorriso. Respondeu a mensagem e guardou-o de volta na bolsa.

-Era Jasper? –perguntei.

-Sim. Ele perguntou se já havíamos terminado, e respondi que só iríamos comer e já voltaríamos. Ah, e Bella, amanhã eu passarei na sua casa para lhe buscar. Edward está ansioso, pois logo completa dezoito anos!

A nossa senha apareceu no visor e fomos pegar nossos sanduíches. Comemos conversando sobre os deveres de casa e a escola. Ao terminarmos, fomos para o estacionamento. Entramos em seu carro e Alice deu partida.

-Bella, o que você vai dar de presente para Edward? –perguntou Alice.

Não era a primeira vez que ela o fazia. Eu estava mantendo segredo, só o revelaria quando Edward abrir o presente.

-Nada que te interessa Alice.

-Mas é claro que me interessa Bella! Por que você está fazendo suspense?

-Alice, como você pode ver, é um presente. E eu não vou contar, vocês verão o que é amanhã! Não insista, pois daqui não sai!

Ela suspirou derrotada. Sorri vitoriosa. Finalmente Alice não insistirá!

Logo ela parou em frente da minha casa. A luz da varanda estava acesa, e eu podia ver o brilho da televisão pela janela. Charlie estava em casa.

-Obrigada Alice. Foi muito bom sair com você.

-Que nada Bella. Somos amigas, e é isso que amigas fazem. Vão as compras!

Ri do seu entusiasmo. Alice era uma figura. Eu realmente a amava como uma irmã, aquela que nunca tive e nunca terei. Afastei esses pensamentos da minha mente, não era hora para lamentar.

-Você pode me ajudar com as sacolas? –perguntei.

-Claro. Assim posso ver seu pai, a propósito.

Descemos do carro, indo para a parte traseira de seu carro. Abriu o porta-malas e retirou as minhas sacolas. Segurou algumas sacolas e fui na frente para abrir a porta.

-Boa noite pai! Cheguei muito tarde? –cumprimentei meu pai assim que pus meus pés na sala. Ele estava sentado no sofá comendo bacon e ovos fritos assistindo a algum jogo de futebol americano. Sorriu simpático ao me ver entrando com Alice.

-Olá, Bells! Oi Alice, como você está querida?

-Olá Charlie! Estou bem, obrigada.

-Que bom! Fizeram boas compras?

-Claro. –respondemos juntas.

-Só ajudarei Bella a colocar suas compras em seu quarto. Tenho que ir para casa, ou minha mãe ficará preocupada.

-Tudo bem, sinta-se a vontade.

Subimos com minhas sacolas, entrando em meu quarto.

-Pode colocar aí na cama Alice, eu guardarei depois.

Colocamos as sacolas em minha cama. Alice olhou em volta, como se analisasse meu quarto.

-O que foi Alice?

-Nada Bella, só estou verificando se não há mais nada esquisito por aqui. –comentou distraída.

-Bem, obrigada por me ajudar Alice. Eu te levo até a porta. -murmurei sarcástica. Descemos e Alice se despediu de Charlie ao passar.

-Tchau Bella! Vemos-nos amanhã na escola! –e saiu em disparada pela rua, sem esperar pelo meu adeus, suspirei e dei uma risadinha, entrando para dentro.

-Então Bella, conseguiu comprar alguma coisa? –perguntou meu pai. Sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá, colocando meus pés na mesinha, pois estavam muito doloridos.

-Sim, eu comprei um vestido bem bonito. Comprei algumas roupas que estava precisando e meu perfume que estava acabando.

-Pelo jeito teve um dia cheio hoje, querida. –murmurou Charlie, dando um tapinha em minha perna.

-Eu vou tomar um banho e fazer alguns deveres, e dormir, pois estou morta de cansaço. Boa noite pai. –beijei-lhe a bochecha. Levantei e fui em direção ao meu quarto, não sem antes ouvir Charlie.

-Boa noite filha. Durma bem.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eu tinha acabado de tomar um banho relaxante. Fui para meu quarto e vesti um sutiã e uma calcinha branca, ambos de renda. Passei o hidratante em meu corpo e fiz uma maquiagem leve em meu rosto. Penteei meus cabelos e sequei-o, deixando os fios lisos. Voltei para o closet e vesti meu vestido que tinha escolhido usar para essa noite. Calcei um par de scarpin pretos e coloquei brincos com formato de beijo cor de rosa. Peguei minha bolsa, coloquei meu celular, o gloss, as chaves do carro. Passei um perfume e me olhei no espelho. Como hoje era o dia da festa de Edward, me arrumei elegantemente. Meu cabelo fazia contraste com o vestido claro e curto, que deixava minhas pernas mais longas, com o auxílio dos sapatos também. O brinco destacava-se por ser de uma cor forte. A bolsa preta pousada em meu ombro.

Peguei o presente de Edward e desci, encontrando meu pai esperando-me para irmos à casa dos Cullen. Ele foi convidado também, e estava muito bonito. Vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa cinza.

-Está muito bonita, Bella! Pronta?

-Pronta.

Entramos em meu carro e fomos à casa de Edward. Quando chegamos, pude ver que Alice fez um trabalho simples, mas muito bonito. A varanda tinha algumas fitas azuis enroladas na grade. As luzes estavam todas com papéis em tons de azul cobrindo as lâmpadas, deixando o ambiente misterioso, mas ainda assim, belo, com um toque masculino.

Tocamos a campainha, e Esme abriu a porta. Estava muito bonita com seu vestido elegante verde e os cabelos acobreados presos em um coque apertado, que tinha alguns fios emoldurando o seu rosto em forma de coração. Tinha uma maquiagem leve, mas seus olhos estavam esfumaçados em uma sombra cinza-chumbo.

-Bella, Charlie! Que bom que vieram! Entrem! –cumprimentou-nos, afastando-se da porta para entrarmos. Abraçou a mim e ao meu pai. Os pais de Edward haviam conhecido Charlie nesta semana, quando Alice decidiu apresentá-los para meu pai. Ficaram encantados ao conhecerem o sogro de seu filho.

-Edward está aí? –perguntei.

-Estou aqui amor. –ouvi Edward dizendo. Virei-me para a escada e sorri deslumbrada. Edward estava lindo com sua calça jeans escura e sua camiseta azul mascando seus músculos. Aproximou-se de mim, dando um leve beijo em meus lábios.

-Está muito bonita. Tudo isso só para mim? –perguntou, enlaçando seus braços em minha cintura. Deitei em seu peito esculpido, cheirando seu perfume inconfundível.

-Sim. Feliz aniversário, querido! Aqui está seu presente. –entreguei-lhe o pacote, no momento em que Jasper e Rosalie entravam pela porta e Carlisle, Emmett e Alice desciam as escadas. Alice estava linda com seu vestido amarelo de pintinhas pretas, calçava sapatos peep toe pretas, seu cabelo espetado como sempre. Tinha uma maquiagem forte, marcando seus olhos verdes. Rosalie estava linda também. Vestia um vestido meio estampado com sandálias de salto com tiras.

Edward seguiu para o sofá, olhando curioso o embrulho em suas mãos. Abriu e ficou maravilhado.

-Bella... não precisava fazer isso.

Ali tinha um portarretrato com uma foto nossa. Foi em um dos nossos passeios pelo Hyde Park. Nesse dia tiramos milhares de fotos. Edward as tinha em seu computador, assim como eu.

Estávamos sorrindo apaixonadamente. O dia estava claro e a paisagem estava linda.

-Gostou?

Ele ficou em silêncio antes de responder.

-Bella... muito obrigado. –e abraçou-me fortemente. Retribuí dando um leve beijo em seu pescoço alvo. Segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou-me delicadamente. Afastou-se com um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

-Eu tenho uma dessa em meu quarto. Assim temos nossa foto, e poderemos olhá-la todos os dias.

-Eu te amo Bella! Nunca poderia encontrar uma namorada mais perfeita que você. –e voltou a encarar o presente. Percebeu que havia um envelope ali, e abriu-o. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o conteúdo.

-Bella, você está me dando ingressos para ir à Dinamarca? –perguntou incrédulo. Todos olhavam-nos maravilhados, mas não haviam dito uma palavra.

-Sim. E estou dando a nós. Há duas passagens, e valem até fevereiro do ano que vem. Uma para mim e outra para você. E é um presente meu e de Charlie.

Ele simplesmente beijou-me novamente, dessa vez mais urgente. Ou vi um pigarro e nos soltamos um pouco ofegantes por causa do beijo.

-Sabe, vocês deveriam se controlar! Não quero ver meu irmãozinho tendo um amasso com sua namorada na frente de nossos pais! Que falta de vergonha! –exclamou Emmett. Rimos da sua piada e fomos elogiados pelos seus pais.

-Charlie, obrigado. Fico feliz que tenha tido uma filha maravilhosa como a sua. Obrigada também pelos presentes, sogrinho. –brincou Edward. Charlie riu.

-Bem, não foi nada. Apenas quero ver você e minha filha felizes como o casal apaixonado que são.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas com as palavras do meu pai. Ele era tão dócil. Engoli as lágrimas e agradeci meu pai também.

-Bem, já que todos estão aqui, vamos começar a festa. –anunciou Esme.

Edward ganhou um perfume de Alice e Jasper; Rose e Emm deram-lhe um celular novo, já que o seu havia estragado no último fim de semana, e não pudemos trocar mensagens. Esme e Carlisle deram-lhe um álbum para colocar nossas fotos. Agradecemos muito felizes, pois era um presente meu e de Edward.

A festa correu normalmente. A decoração da casa estava muito bonita com tons de azul e branco. A música suave saia dos alto-falantes do aparelho de som moderno da sala. Os doces e petiscos estavam deliciosos, tive que me segurar para não me empanturrar. Edward não saiu do meu lado um segundo sequer, deixando-me satisfeita.

Essa foi a melhor festa que já compareci.

-Tchau Bella! Tchau Charlie! Tenham uma ótima noite. –despediu-se Esme. A festa já havia acabado e Jasper e Rose já haviam ido embora.

-Tchau Esme. A festa estava maravilhosa. –elogiei. Dei-lhe um abraço e um beijo casto nos lábios de Edward, sussurrando "Eu te amo" em seu ouvido.

Charlie e eu fomos embora para casa, exaustos. Desejei-lhe boa noite e fui para o meu quarto. Tomei uma ducha rápida para tirar a maquiagem e o cansaço dos meus pés. Coloquei meu pijama e deitei-me em minha cama. Olhei a foto que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama. Era igual a que eu dei a Edward. Sorri antes de adormecer, meus sonhos sendo assaltados por Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**: Sim, eu sei que o capítulo está curto, mas não tive tempo de deixá-lo melhor. Peço desculpas caso não tenham gostado, mas fiz de coração, apesar da falta de tempo._

_Pessoal, quero comunicar-lhes que esse mês não postarei em LMA. Por quê? Porque eu estou atolada de trabalhos e lições, não terei tempo para escrever. Não queria causar esse desapontamento em vocês, mas minha vida real é muito corrida. Tenho aulas de ensino médio de manhã, aulas de inglês nas tardes de segunda e quarta e aula de violão nas terças. É pouca coisa, mas meus estudos estão puxados. Não é fácil estudar em uma escola técnica como o Rocha Mendes._

_Portanto, só voltarei a postar dia 28/08. Sorry!_

_Percebi que só recebi 4 reviews! Estou chateada! Se eu não receber pelo menos 10 reviews, não postarei. Sim, é uma chantagem, mas é a solução. Os comentários são inhas forças. São eles que me dizem se estão gostando ou não._

_Esse é meu novo grupo do Facebook:  
_

_Beijos, Chelley. Até dia 28._

_Rosalie: lh5(ponto)googleusercontent(ponto)com/-1K6ByVRtfoA/TXgYTK94-pI/AAAAAAAAATE/JfpbAI6y57Q/nikki-reed-red-riding-hood-03(ponto)jpg_

_Alice: (ponto)com(ponto)br/articles/0/14/40/ /11612-ashley-greene-valoriza-sua-silhueta-637x0-3(ponto)jpg_

_Bella: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/cgi/set?(ponto)locale=pt-br&id=54970903  
_


	12. Luxúria

_Olá, people!Voltei! Sentiram a minha falta? Eu senti a de vocês, ficar muito tempo ser receber reviews é muito ruim. Apesar da pouca quantidade de comentários, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês. Boa leitura!_

_Ah, a coisa vai começar a esquentar, para a alegria das pervinhas! Vai ser um prazer começar as sessões "Lemons que deixam pervas molhadas!"_

* * *

**Capítulo 12-****Lust**

Acordei no dia seguinte animada para ir à escola. Hoje era o aniversário de Alice e ela faria uma festa bem divertida. Diferente da de Edward, ela chamou além de mim e os Hale -é obvio-, havia convidado também Kate, Garret –esses amigos dela e Rosalie, que são namorados-, Angela e Ben, nossos amigos de educação física. A festa seria realizada no jardim de seus pais, e a decoração seria nos tons de roxo e branco.

Levantei-me e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti um jeans, uma camiseta e um suéter por cima. Em meus pés, meus inseparáveis All Stars. Peguei minha mochila e desci, encontrando meu pai tomando seu café e Zafrina terminando de colocar a mesa.

-Bom dia pai. Bom dia Zafrina.

-Bom dia, Bella. –responderam em uníssono. Dei uma risadinha e sentei, iniciando meu café com uma tigela de cereais e algumas tiras de bacon frito.

-Pai, hoje irei à festa de Alice, lembra-se? –pergunto, ao terminar meu café. Ele já estava na sala terminando de organizar sua maleta.

-Sim, Bella, eu me lembro. Já comprou o presente dela, não?

-Claro. Comprei junto com o de Edward. –meus pensamentos vagaram para seus olhos esmeraldinos hipnotizantes, e sinto-me enrubescer. Charlie ri do meu estado e deposita um beijo em minha testa.

-Então tudo bem, querida. Pode ir à festa, e não se preocupe em voltar tarde. Mas ligue-me caso tenha qualquer problema.

-Ligo sim pai. Não sei se verei o senhor hoje à tarde, já que Alice arrastará Rose e eu para o salão de beleza. Minha sorte é que amanhã é sábado, e não precisarei me preocupar com a escola. –comento.

-Ok, filha. Tenha um bom dia! –despediu-se, indo para a entrada de carros e desaparecendo rua a frente, seguindo para seu trabalho. Suspiro e volto-me para o sofá, pegando minha mochila e minhas chaves.

-Tchau Zafrina! Talvez eu não te veja hoje. –despedi-me, abraçando-a logo em seguida.

-Tchau, querida. Boa aula e boa festa!

Assenti e sai de casa, entrando em meu carro, seguindo o caminho para a minha escola. Zafrina foi uma das únicas mulheres presente em minha vida, e eu a via como uma segunda mãe, junto com minha vovó Meredith. Ela havia ficado em Seattle, pois ainda não havia decidido se queria vir a Londres.

Estacionei na costumeira vaga ao lado do carro de Edward. Ele estava esperando-me encostado no capô, e abriu um sorriso torto ao me ver. Sorri de volta, deslumbrada com tamanha beleza. Poderiam se passar anos, e eu ainda não me acostumaria com sua perfeição. Ele era perfeito e eu o amava, e, por sorte, ele me amava da mesma forma.

-Bom dia, querido.

-Bom dia, linda. –e beijou-me fervorosamente. Suas mãos estavam na minha cintura, perto da curva do meu bumbum. Eu puxava levemente seus cabelos macios, aproximando nossos corpos. Ele soltou-me ofegante, sua testa colada à minha.

-Bem, felizmente, Alice, Emm, Jasper e Rose ainda não chegaram, ou já teríamos sido interrompidos. –comentou ele. Ri do seu raciocínio, concordando. Alice e Emm faziam de tudo para nos atormentar com nossas demonstrações de afeto. Ela sempre ralhava, enquanto Emmett fazia piadinhas maldosas e maliciosas, que sempre deixavam a mim e Edward corados de vergonha.

-E aí, como está seu segundo dia como maior de idade? –perguntei, afundando meu rosto em seu peito esculpido.

-Bem, não poderia estar melhor, ainda mais ao lado da minha querida namorada. Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

-Não. –fiz bico.

-Então, eu te amo minha linda!

-Te amo também. –murmurei, dando um leve selinho em seus lábios, suficiente para uma corrente elétrica disparar sobre nossos corpos.

-Está animada para a festa de Alice? –fiz uma careta à sua pergunta.

-Mais ou menos, o que mais me assusta é que sua irmã fará de mim uma Barbie cobaia.

-Não se preocupe, eu posso te ajudar a safar dessa. –piscou ele. –Além do mais, os pais de Rose e Jazz estarão lá, assim como Kate, Garrett, Angela e Bem, certo?

-Sim, já fui informada sobre isso. Estou um pouco ansiosa para conhecer Carmen e Eleazar. Eu nunca os conheci, mas possuem uma amizade muito íntima com minha família.

-Não se preocupe, Rose e Jazz explicaram que você e seu pai estão aqui. Querem muito reencontrar Charlie, e ver a afilhada deles.

-Bem, é uma preocupação a menos.

Neste momento, Emmett apareceu em um Jeep enorme, daqueles que você só vê em revistas de carros. Lá estavam Alice, Rose e Jasper, ambos rindo de algo que Emmett disse. Todos os garotos em volta pararam para ver aquela monstruosidade. Não só eles, mas eu também, nãos estávamos acostumados com carros grandes próprios para estradas terrosas, devido ao tamanho de suas rodas. Emmett estacionou ao lado, descendo do carro com um sorriso gigante no rosto, mostrando suas covinhas. Ajudou Rose a descer, e Jasper fez o mesmo com Alice.

-E aí, Bellinha? Curtindo seu namorado maior de idade, é?

-Emmett, cala a boca. –estapeou-o Rose.

-Olá para você também, Emmett. –respondi sarcástica. –Esse carro é seu?

-Sim, é meu, não é lindo? –murmurou com olhar besta. Dei uma risadinha.

-Não sei não, Emmett, acho-o muito grande.

-Mas Bella, já prestou a atenção no tamanho de Emmett? É bem a cara dele querer um carro assim, embora admito que ele seja irado. –murmurou Jasper.

-Oi Bella. Tudo bem? –cumprimentou-me Rosalie. Retribuí a saudação, e virei-me para Alice. Seu olhar era estreito, como se esperasse algo.

-Bem, olá Alice. E feliz aniversário. –disse, logo a abraçando.

-Muito obrigada, Bella! Agora eu tenho 18 aninhos! Cadê meu presente?

Gargalhamos com seu entusiasmo. Peguei o pacote que estava na minha mochila e entreguei para ela.

-Espero que goste.

Ela olhou-me curiosa, mas logo abriu o pacote. Levantou a tampa da pequena caixa, e arregalou os olhos ao ver o conteúdo.

-Bella! Que lindo! –exclamou. Era um par de sapatilhas de balé brancas com detalhes sutis de dourado. As tiras tinham um desenho de entrelaçar de flores delicadas. Eu achei muito lindo, e bem a cara de Alice.

-Gostou? Sabe, eu posso trocar se quiser.

-Que é isso, Bella. São lindas! Onde você conseguiu?

-Ah, eu estava navegando na internet durante o fim de semana e entrei em um site de comprar online. Aí uma menina estava vendendo-as porque teve um problema no tornozelo e não podia dançar mais, e decidiu colocar as sapatilhas à venda. Comprei logo que vi, pois achei a sua cara.

-Muito obrigada, Bella!

Ela me abraçou apertado, seus braços pequenos rodeando minha cintura. Soltou-me e mostrou as sapatilhas aos outros, que elogiaram o presente. O sinal tocou o logo fomos para as nossas salas.

-Você tem um bom gosto com presentes, Bella. Eu fiquei encantando com você querida.

-Ah Edward, não é para tanto. São apenas sapatilhas.

-Na qual você comprou com muito carinho. Alice realmente adorou. Não duvido nada que ela as usará em sua apresentação daqui a três meses.

-Bem, isso é surpreendente. Ficarei muito feliz se ela as usá-las.

-Claro, Bella. Assim como o porta-retratos que você me deu. Ele agora está pousado ao lado da minha cama. De agora em diante, aquela será a primeira e última coisa que verei todos os dias. E as passagens também, só que vamos usá-las quando tivermos um fim de semana livre.

Já estávamos na porta da minha sala, Alice esperando-me sentada na nossa mesa ao fundo.

-Bem, acho melhor você ir para sua aula, Edward, ou irá se atrasar. –murmurei.

-Tudo bem, amor. Vemo-nos na próxima aula. –respondeu, dando um leve selinho no canto dos meus lábios.

Acenei enquanto ele andava por meios de todos os alunos. Entrei e sentei-me ao lado de Alice, que possuía um olhar admirado. Olhei-a confusa, mas ela apenas meneou com a cabeça.

-Nada Bella. Apenas acho o namoro de você e Edward muito romântico.

* * *

-Vamos, Bella! Se apresse, ou Alice nos pegará. –sussurrou Edward. Estávamos saindo pelos fundos do ginásio para fugir de Alice. Eu já havia tomado uma ducha, e nem me preocupei em esperá-las enquanto se arrumavam depois da aula intensiva de badminton. Eu havia, sabe-se lá como, me atingido com a raquete na minha cabeça, levando um leve galo na testa.

Chegamos ao estacionamento, que se enchia aos poucos.

-Vai no seu carro, Edward, que eu liderarei o caminho.

Ele assentiu, entrando em seu carro logo em seguida. Quando eu estava fechando a porta, senti alguém segurá-la. Olhei em volta e me deparei com Alice e Rosalie, que seguravam a porta olhando-me irritadas.

-Nem pense em fazer isso, Bella. É o dia do meu aniversário, como pode fazer isso comigo?

-Alice, eu não quero ir a um salão de beleza e passar por toda aquela parafernália. Não é justo _você _fazer isso comigo.

-Mas Bella, serão apenas algumas horas para nos arrumarmos para a mega festa. Por favor, venha comigo. –ela já estava implorando, seus olhos alargados e brilhantes e fazia beicinho. Eu não consegui resistir e tive que aceitar. –Eba! Hoje com certeza será nosso dia!

-Calma Alice. Eu não vou precisar do serviço completo. Apenas quero fazer as unhas e o cabelo, mas algo bem básico mesmo. Nada extravagante. –ralhei. Ela bufou em derrota, resmungando sobre "garotas que não gostam de moda".

-Tudo bem, mas você vem com a gente.

Suspirei. Maldição, Alice é terrível!

Entrei no meu carro após despedir-me de Edward e os outros garotos, que estavam rindo às minhas custas. Segui Alice, que dirigia para o centro de Londres. Essa cidade é muito linda. Incrível como aqui havia uma variedade de lojas, pubs, estabelecimentos e afins. Acho que se pode encontrar de tudo por aqui.

Alice estacionou ao lado de um salão simples, mas sofisticado. A fachada, Eclipse Haidresser, era muito elegante. Tinha longas janelas de vidro, que permitia uma visão do local. As paredes eram pintadas de um salmão bem suave, contrastando com a porta, que tinha uma cor forte de castanho. Ela saiu de seu carro junto de Rosalie. Estacionei ao seu lado, pegando meu iPod e minha carteira em seguida. Juntei-me à elas e entramos no salão de beleza. Fomos recebida por uma moça simpática, que logo cumprimentou Alice.

-Alice! Pensei que não viria aqui mais. A última vez que te vi foi há 8 dias. Olá Rose, é muito bom ver você também.

-Boa tarde, Anne! Hoje é meu aniversário, e darei uma festa lá em casa. Então, decidi vir com Rose e Bella, minhas melhores amigas para nos aprontarmos para a grande noite. Bella conheça Anne, a atendente auxiliar daqui. Anne, essa é Isabella Swan, mas prefere ser chamada de Bella. Ela é nossa mais nova amiga, veio recentemente da América com seu pai residir permanentemente.

-Olá Bella. Seja bem-vinda. É muito bom conhecê-la. Da última vez que Alice e Rose vieram aqui, falaram muito bem de você.

-Olá Anne. É um prazer conhecê-la também. –apertei sua mão que estava estendida. Ela era uma moça muito bonita. Não devia ter mais de 20 anos. Tinha um corpo curvilíneo, mas era da mesma altura que eu. Seus cabelos curtos e ruivos encaracolados tinham um corte moderno. Ela tinha uma pele clara, mas com um leve bronzeado. Tinha olhos cinzentos, com um toque sutil de azul. Fui logo de cara com ela.

-Bem, quer começar com o quê, Alice? Prefere uma massagem primeiro ou descartará o serviço hoje?

-Não! Eu e Rose queremos uma massagem relaxante. Já Bella eu não sei ao certo...

-Eu não precisarei de muita coisa, apenas queria fazer a manicure e pedicure, e um penteado simples.

-Tudo bem. Alice, Rosalie, podem ir lá para cima. Cassie e Samantha estão livres hoje.

-Ótimo! Cassie tem mãos maravilhosas, a ponto de deixar-me relaxada ao extremo. –exclamou Rose. –Vamos Alice, Bella será bem cuidada aqui.

-Importa-se de ficar sozinha, Bella? –interrogou-me Alice. Assenti e ela e Rose subiram as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar. Anne levou-me a uma das cadeiras disponíveis que tinham ao longo de uma parede. Havia espelhos de vários formatos para cada cadeira, dando um ar artístico ao local. Sentei-me na que ela havia indicado, o couro confortável.

-Volto já Bella.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho, sem me surpreender. Meus cabelos lisos levemente ondulados estavam soltos como sempre. Eu estava sem nenhuma maquiagem, mas minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas naturalmente. A roupa simples que vestia deixando-me casual. Logo um rapaz moreno e alto surgiu atrás de mim. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros lisos, que estavam presos na sua nuca.

-Olá, garota! Você é Bella, certo?

-Sim, sou eu mesma. –respondi timidamente.

-Bem, eu sou o Jacob. Olha, bem que Alice e Rose falaram, você é muito bonita. Sei que está namorando com Edward, não se preocupe. Já tenho minha namorada.

Ele tinha uma voz grossa e muito confortante. Era gentil também.

-Bem, fiquei sabendo que é o aniversário de Alice, então, o que deseja? Quer um penteado rebuscado e uma maquiagem marcante, ou algo mais simples?

-Quero apenas um penteado simples, não há necessidade de maquiagem. –logo fiquei rubra, e chutei-me mentalmente. Que droga, eu não podia ficar pelo menos uma vez ficar sem corar?

-Bem, também acho que não, já que você tem uma pele muito bonita e nem precisa de blush! Ah, já sei o que fazer com seu cabelo! Quer fazer as unhas dos pés enquanto faço seu cabelo?

-Sim. –respondi hesitante. O que será que ele fará com meu cabelo? Ai, só espero que não seja nada do tipo "patricinha".

Ele virou minha cadeira, deixando-me de costas para o espelho. Chamou uma pedicure, que tirou meus All Star e meias, deixando-me envergonhada.

-Seu pé é muito macio? Exfolia sua pele?

-Sim, às vezes, quando me lembro.

-Ótimo, não precisará lixá-lo.

Ela colocou meus pés de molho na hidromassagem para os pés, e fiquei relaxada.

Já passavam das 17h quando eu fique pronta. Alice e Rosalie ainda estavam finalizando seus penteados, e ainda fariam a maquiagem. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque meio solto, alguns fios soltos em volta. Jacob havia feito uma maquiagem levinha em mim, mesmo sobre meus protestos. Ele havia aplicado um pouco de sombra perolada em minhas pálpebras e algumas camadas de rímel. Em meus lábios havia uma camada de gloss labial num tom de rosa bem clarinho, destacando o tom avermelhado natural deles. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de colocar corretivo, base, pó, blush e afins, já que eu poderia fazer o serviço sozinha.

As unhas dos meus pés e das mãos estavam pintadas de um esmalte branco translúcido. A manicure fez algumas flores delicadas de preto. Estava muito bonito.

-Bella, você está linda! Edward com certeza vai amar! Pena que você já está pronta. Não vai esperar por nós?

Alice mal podia me ver arrumada que já tagarelava.

-Sinto muito, mas eu e já estou de saída. Só vou passar meu cartão de crédito na recepção e já vou para casa me arrumar. Ainda tenho que tomar um banho, e precisarei tomar muito cuidado.

-Ah, tudo bem... Bella! Você não vai pagar! Eu te convidei para vir aqui, então eu pago.

-Alice, não se preocupe, eu posso muito bem...

-Não! Fique tranquila Bella, que eu mesma pagarei. E nem ouse em me desafiar. –concluiu ela, um olhar severo que me fez assentir derrotada.

Fui para casa, encontrando meu pai e Zafrina em casa.

-Bella! Você está muito bonita! –murmurou Zafrina, olhando-me admirada.

-Bells, está deslumbrante. Já vai se arrumar? –disse meu pai, dando um Lee abraço para não estragar meus cabelos.

-Sim, precisarei de cuidado agora.

-Quer que eu te ajudo, Bella?

-Claro, Zafrina. Só preciso cobrir meu cabelo para não molhar.

Subi com Zafrina atrás de mim. Entrei em meu quarto, tirando minha roupa, ficando somente de lingerie. Entrei no banheiro e Zafrina ajudou-me a cobrir meu cabelo com uma toalha, de forma que não bagunçasse. Ela logo se retirou, e tirei minha lingerie. Liguei minha banheira, colocando o sabonete e o óleo de lavanda ali. Logo que encheu, entrei e tomei um banho relaxante, livrando todas as tensões do meu corpo.

Ao terminar, saí e enrolei-me em uma toalha, indo ao meu closet. Vesti a lingerie que escolhi para a ocasião. Era de renda, na cor azul. O sutiã tinha um bojo e era sem alças, para sustentar mais meus seios. A calcinha era simples e, felizmente, não era fio dental. Peguei meu vestido, que era azul e muito bonito. Ia até a metade das minhas coxas, mas nada muito curto. Era tomara-que-caia, deixando meus ombros nus. Calcei os meus sapatos pretos e peguei uma bolsa pequena. Coloquei meu celular e um gloss ali. Fui a minha penteadeira e borrifei um pouco de perfume em meus pulsos e no meu pescoço.

Eu estava remexendo na minha pequena caixinha onde guardava as poucas joias que tinha. Todas elas haviam pertencido à minha mãe, e a saudade bateu novamente. Balancei minha cabeça, tentando-me livrar desses pensamentos. Encontrei uma corrente delicada de ouro branco, onde um pingente de chave perdurava ali. Coloquei brincos pequenos de brilhantes e uma presilha de borboleta na lateral do meu penteado.

Sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas, encontrando meu pai em uma calça social cinza e camisa branca.

-Está muito linda, Bells. Fico feliz que esteja usando as joias de sua mãe. Ela deve estar muito orgulhosa da filha maravilhosa que tivermos. –meu pai tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam com tamanha devoção, como se eu fosse um tesouro.

-Obrigada, papai. –sussurrei. Saímos de casa, trancando-a, deixando apenas a luz da varanda acesa. Entramos em sua Mercedes seguindo para a casa dos Cullen, enquanto eu os instruía pelas ruas. Charlie também estava ansioso para reencontrar seus velhos amigos.

Assim que chegamos à casa de Alice, fiquei encantada com a decoração. Alice fez muito bem o seu trabalho. Ela tinha talento para isso, e creio que teve a ajuda de sua mãe. Havia alguns convidados ali na festa. Ela estava na entrada recebendo os recém-chegados, e não demorou para nos avistar. Estava linda em um vestido roxo.

-Bella, Charlie! Que bom que chegaram, já estava ficando impaciente. Venham, sentem-se com os Hale. Eleazar e Carmen já estão esperando por vocês.

Ela nos levou a uma mesa onde Rose, Jasper e Emmett estavam sentados. Além deles, estava um casal na faixa dos quarenta. A mulher era linda, com um corpo escultural e longos cabelos loiros. Seus olhos eram azuis e expressivos. O homem ao seu lado era tão lindo quanto. Era alto e tinha cabelos escuros, seus olhos castanhos claros brilhantes. Assim que avistaram a mim e a Charlie, pararam a conversa que estavam tendo com seus filhos e seu genro.

Charlie também paralisou. Ele abria e fechava a boca sem parar, demonstrando choque total.

-Charlie... é você? –perguntou Eleazar. Ele tinha uma voz grave, com um sotaque texano. Sua mulher estava à beira das lágrimas, e admirava como se eu fosse sua filha.

-Sim, Eleazar, sou eu. Como vai, Carmen? –perguntou meu pai. Ele estava calmo demais até, tentando assimilar as pessoas à sua frente.

-Charlie! Como é bom ver você!

Eleazar se levantou, dando um abraço em Charlie. Carmen olhava tudo admirada, como se fosse um sonho.

-Hey, cara, como tem passado a vida? Já se passaram dezoito anos! –exclamou Eleazar.

-É Eleazar. Dezoito anos. Carmen, como você está?

Finalmente ela recompôs-se. Levantou-se e deu um abraço em Charlie. Ela já havia desabado em lágrimas. Eu ainda estava um pouco confusa, mas entendia a situação. Eles eram os melhores amigos dos meus pais, e ficaram muitos anos sem se verem novamente. Porque, apesar de tudo, eu também estava feliz por reencontrá-los.

Carmen largou meu pai, colocando seu braço em volta de cintura Eleazar.

-Oh, Charlie, quanto tempo! Quando Rose e Jasper contaram que você estava aqui com Bella, eu não aguentei de emoção! Finalmente poderemos recomeçar tudo juntos! –exclamou ela, seu rosto belo banhado de lágrimas. Ela se virou para mim, e, se possível, ela chorou ainda mais. Seus olhos brilhavam de devoção e tristeza ao me ver.

-Bella, querida. Tudo bem? Você está tão bonita.

-Oi, tia Carmen. Eu estou bem, sim. –ela arfou ao me ouvir chamá-la de tia. –É que Charlie sempre referiu você e tio Eleazar como meus tios, então, espero que não se incomode.

Ela correu para os meus braços, dando-me um abraço maternal e aconchegante. Fiquei estática de início, mas retribui o gesto. Meus olhos pinicaram com as lágrimas que haviam surgido. Segurei para não derramá-las.

Ficamos um tempo abraçadas, eu afagando suas costas. Ela se afastou, colocando suas delicadas mãos em meus ombros. Ela analisava-me sinuosamente.

-Você está tão bonita, Bella. –repetiu ela. –Desculpe Charlie, mas ouso dizer que Bella está mais bonita que Renée. Embora seu rosto seja igual o de Renée, herdou os olhos de seu pai. Oh Bella, não quanto tempo esperei para ver você e Charlie novamente!

Sorri em resposta. Ela era tão amorosa! Ela sentou-se em seu lugar, Eleazar fazendo o mesmo ao seu lado. Charlie se sentou ao lado deste, enquanto Rose e Emmett saiam para pegar bebidas. Eu estava prestes a me sentar, quando eu avisto Edward.

Ele estava lindo com a aquela calça social azul marinho e a camisa branca, seus revoltos cabelos bronze caindo sobre seu rosto. Seu olhar esmeraldino penetrava-me intensamente. Exibia um sorriso largo, seus dentes brancos contra seus lábios finos. Caminhava em minha direção, e só pude ficar ali admirando-o.

-Olá, amor.

-Oi.

Ele beijou-me levemente, já que meu pai estava ao nosso lado. Enlacei seu pescoço e aspirei seu peito. Ele estava delicioso. Tinha um cheiro de loção, sabonete e o seu aroma natural incrível. Era um perfume inebriante para mim.

-Você está magnífica, Bella. Está vestida assim especialmente para mim? –brincou ele. Ri do seu comentário.

-Sim. Você também está muito lindo, Edward. Sabe o quanto eu te amo?

-Tenho uma vaga ideia, já que amo você com todo o meu ser.

Puxou-me para mais um beijos, mas logo nos separamos. Ouvi um pigarro atrás de nós, e encontrei Charlie nos encarando com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Corei levemente, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eleazar e Carmen olhavam-nos alegres.

-Oh Edward, finalmente conseguiu encontrar alguém para você. Fico muito feliz que esteja cuidando da minha sobrinha! Não a magoe! –brincou Carmen.

-Não se preocupe Carmen, vou cuidar dela com todo o meu prazer.

Edward sentou-se na mesa, puxando-me junto. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando amenidades, nossas famílias e aniversários.

Alice recebia vários convidados. Eu tinha encontrado Angela e Kate enquanto ia ao toalete. Seus namorados estavam sentados em uma mesa distante da nossa, mas estavam se divertindo também. Carlisle e Esme estavam magníficos. Ele estava vestido com uma calça e blazer sociais verdes-escuros, com uma camisa branca, destacando seus olhos. Esme estava elegante em seu vestido salmão abaixo dos joelhos. Seus cabelos ruivos presos num coque apertado e firme. Ela supervisionava a festa alegremente, cumprimentando os convidados e familiares distantes que estavam ali presente.

-Bella, venha conhecer vovó Elizabeth! Ela esta doida para te conhecer desde que Edward falou de você. Ela não pode vir ontem, então veio conhecer a namorada de seu neto. –exclamou Alice. Nem tive tempo de responder, e ela e Edward já me arrastavam à mesa onde seus pais e uma senhora estavam sentados.

-Vovó, conheça Bella, minha namorada. Bella, essa é Elizabeth Cullen, nossa vovó.

Sua avó olhou-me serenamente. Ela era uma senhora bem conservada para a idade. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam grisalhos. Tinha uma pele clara levemente enrugada. Seus olhos azuis eram caridosos. Tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Oh! Então você é a famosa Isabella Swan? –perguntou gentilmente.

-Bella. –corrigi-a.

-É um prazer conhecê-la querida. És tão bela quanto meus netos e filhos falaram. Parece que está dando um jeito em Edward. Nunca o vi tão radiante.

Aproximei-me dela, estendendo minha mão. Ela gentilmente levantou-se e deu-me um abraço. Retribui de bom gosto, e de repente a saudade de minha avó que estava em Seattle bateu fortemente.

Ela se afastou gentilmente, voltado para o se lugar.

Trocamos mais algumas palavras, e Edward me levou para comer alguns petiscos, que estavam deliciosos. A música tocava em uma altura razoável, um gênero que agradava a todos.

Edward havia bebido apenas um Martini, recusando veemente a bebida quando Emmett ofereceu outra taça. Como eu ainda era menor de idade, e meu estava na festa, deliciei-me apenas com os drinks sem álcool que estava disponível.

Um tempo depois, Alice anunciou que era a hora de cantar parabéns. Foi muito engraçado, já que Emmett fez algumas piadinhas quando ela entregou o primeiro pedaço para Jasper.

Recebi meu pedaço e sentei-me na mesa, comendo com Edward ao meu lado. Era de chocolate branco com licor de marula. Havia alguns pedaços de bombons belgas, deixando-o delicioso.

Alice e Rosalie puxaram-me para a pista de dança depois de cantarmos "Parabéns" e comermos o bolo. Estava tocando uma música agitada e legal. Elas começaram a dançar livremente, mexendo os quadris, os ombros e a cabeça no ritmo da música. Logo me juntei a elas, nós três dançando animadamente. Pude ver que Edward me olhava com luxúria, como se eu fosse a coisa mais gostosa dali. Rebolei ainda mais, atraindo a atenção de alguns garotos e principalmente a de Edward. Felizmente meu pai já havia ido embora, pois amanhã sairia mais cedo para trabalhar. Esme, Carlisle, Carmen e Eleazar haviam entrado, deixando a festa para os jovens.

Edward se aproximou de mim, abraçando minha cintura em um forte aperto. Afastou-nos das meninas para um canto mais isolado e escuro, sem atrair a atenção dos outros. Colou seus quadris com os meus, sua ereção pressionada em minha pélvis. Ele começou a dançar comigo, entrelaçando nossas pernas. Joguei meus braços para o seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto. Continuamos nessa dança sensual até que Edward começou a descer beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Gemi com seu contato, apertando-me contra ele. Ele saiu da pista comigo discretamente, levando-nos para um canto do jardim. Não havia ninguém por perto, e estava mais escuro.

Ele encostou-me na parede de sua casa, atacando meu pescoço com beijos molhados. Ele continuou com nossas pernas entrelaçadas, aumento o contato com nossos quadris. Eu gemia baixinho enquanto ele mordiscava meu pescoço e meu lóbulo. Puxei-o para um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo, paixão e luxúria.

Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha para controlar o beijo. Suas mãos percorriam pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me delirar. Abri alguns botões da sua camisa, alisando seu peitoral esculpido. Ele grunhiu com meu contato, e prensou-me na parede. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, beijando-o com fervura. Ele subiu meu vestido até minha cintura. Fazia círculos em meu quadril, especialmente em meu bumbum. Eu gemia baixo em seu ouvido, o desejo nublando meus sentidos.

-Edward...

Eu comecei a rebolar em sua cintura, sua ereção roçando em me clitóris. Ele largou meus lábios e encarou-me. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos de desejo, sua boca inchada e vermelha. Ele esfregou-se ainda mais em mim. Continuamos naquela transa seca, o prazer nublando nossos corpos. E estava ficando suada, e o desejava demais. De repente, ele fez algo que me surpreendeu.

Edward puxou o elástico da minha calcinha, brincando ali.

-Você quer me matar, Bella? Sabe o quanto eu a desejo? –murmurou em uma voz rouca e sexy. Com sua voz eu fiquei ainda mais excitada, encharcando minha calcinha.

-Eu sei o quanto o desejo. –gemi.

Ele rosno baixo e puxou minha calcinha, livrando-me dela. Cheirou-a, praticamente esfregando-a em seu rosto.

-Você tem um cheiro delicioso, amor. Nunca tive uma relação com uma garota dessa forma antes.

Pastoreou seus dedos por minha virilha, sentindo a minha umidade ali.

-Hum... tão molhadinha. Já está pronta para mim?

Apenas gemia em resposta. Afundei meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço, sentindo-o brincar comigo. Ele roçou seus dedos em meus lábios, e logo tocou minha entrada. Eu arfava pesadamente em seu ombro, tomada pela sensação prazerosa. Pressionou um dedo em meu clitóris, levando-me à loucura.

Penetrou-me lentamente com um dedo, seu polegar esfregando meu clitóris. Ele começou a fazer um movimento de vai-e-vem dentro de mim, minha excitação escorrendo em seus dedos

-Hum, Bella, tão apertadinha e molhada...

-Edward, mais... mais rápido...

Ele acelerou o movimento, e acrescentou mais um dedo. Gemi alto, e agradeci por estarmos sozinhos e pela música altíssima. Ele esfregava meu clitóris enquanto me bombeava firmemente. Seus movimentos eram muito másculos, diferentes de quando eu havia me tocado com meus dedos femininos.

Comecei a sentir minha vagina apertar seus dedos, um aperto em meu ventre. Espamos percorriam meu corpo, fazendo-me estremecer. Eu rebolava em seus dedos, aumentando a fricção. Enquanto ele me dava prazer, distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço, chupando meu pescoço, onde com certeza ficariam marcas.

-Edward... eu vou...

-Goze, Bella. Goza na minha mãe, amor.

Com essas palavras, eu gozei. Gritei seu nome, meu grito abafado pelos seus lábios. O orgasmo foi arrebatador, deixando-me ensandecida.

Ele sustentava-me calmamente, reconhecendo o meu cansaço. Enquanto eu tentava recuperar minha respiração e meus batimentos acelerados, eu alisava seus cabelos. Ele sussurrava palavras carinhosas em meu ouvido, fazendo-me acalmar mais rápido.

-Edward... isso foi...

-Fantástico, Bella. Adorei fazer você gozar. Foi prazeroso. Eu nunca fiz isso com alguém antes...

Refleti com o que ele havia murmurado. Será que ele...?

-Edward... você é virgem? –perguntei-lhe baixinho.

-Sim. –ele hesitou antes de responder. Sua confissão fez meu corpo vibrar de alegria. Então ele era virgem como eu! Meu peito vibrava em alegria.

-Bem, eu também sou.

Ele apenas encarou-me vitorioso antes de atacar meus lábios. Ficamos vários minutos deleitando-nos com nossos toques. Um tempo depois, nos afastamos ofegantes. Edward entregou minha calcinha, e a vesti rapidamente.

-Eu estou bem? –pergunte-lhe. Esperava que meus cabelos não estivessem bagunçados, ou eu teria de dar explicações para Charlie quando chegasse em casa. Edward analisou-me, dizendo que eu estava perfeita.

Ele pediu que esperasse alguns minutos para tentar acalmar seu "problema". Eu fique corada imediatamente, mas fiquei também um pouco excitada ao ver o grande volume no meio de suas pernas.

Voltamos para a festa, mas ficamos apenas alguns minutos a mais. Pedi que Edward me levasse embora, já que havia vindo com meu pai.

Na porta de casa, Edward me beijou carinhosamente, e, antes de eu sair, avisou que me levaria amanhã no estúdio de balé e que me levaria para sair um pouco. Aceitei o convite e me despedi dele.

Entrei em casa tirando os saltos que estavam me incomodando. Subi para meu quarto e logo tirei meu vestido. Desfiz meu penteado e removi toda a maquiagem do meu rosto. Escovei meus dentes e tirei meu sutiã, vestindo um pijama leve de seda. Deitei em minha cama, relembrando meu amasso com Edward na festa. Fui dormir sentindo-me excitada, mais uma vez sendo assaltada por sonhos nada inocentes com Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**__: Olá gente! Eu voltei. Sentiram a minha falta? Gente, que capítulo foi esse. Ele ficou bem grandinho, não? Ai, ai, ai, Edward e Bella são dois adolescentes em ebulição completa! Finalmente Charlie e Bella reencontraram-se com Carmen e Eleazar. A avó de Edward foi muito gentil também!_

_O sonho de Bella só vai sair no próximo capítulo, e nele vocês descobrirão o que aconteceu no passado de Edward! Sim, isso mesmo que vocês leram! Quero pelo menos 10 reviews. Ah, para quem não tem a vontade de entrar no meu perfil, estou avisando que a história será postada de acordo com minha condição pessoal. Sempre que eu tiver tempo estarei postando, e quando eu tiver tempo de escrever também. Não estão prontos os próximos capítulos, mas já sei bem o que será._

_Para quem ainda não leu: aqui está o link da minha o/s: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8233653/1/Valentines_Birthday_Oneshot_

_Bjos, Chelley_

_Decoração: a8(ponto)sphotos(ponto) (ponto)net/hphotos-ak-snc6/217939_458653177501296_1540931035_n(ponto)jpg_

_Vestido Bella: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/lma-cap_12_bella/set?.locale=pt-br&id=57519038_

_Vestido Alice: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/lma-csp_12_alice/set?.locale=pt-br&id=57519772_

_Vestido Rosalie: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=57521341_

_Retrato de Carmen e Eleazar: . hphotos-ak-snc7/419929_458653710834576_239780962_ _


	13. Passado Sombrio

_Olá! Aqui está mais um capítulo. Como eu disse no capítulo passado, revelarei o passado de Edward. Não sei se já leram uma fanfic com o tema assim, mas nunca li. Vou logo avisando que utilizei três inspirações para o assunto, que será revelado lá embaixo. Preparem-se, pois não foi fácil escrever esse capítulo. Ah, quero agradecer a todos os reviews, e as leitoras que não deixam comentários, mas que pelo menos acompanham a fic._

* * *

**Capítulo 13-Passado Sombrio**

**#EPOV#**

"_Eu estava sentindo-me zonzo. Aquela coisa simplesmente me deixava em paz, mas também me deixava angustiado. E meu apoiava na parede de tijolos, enquanto aqueles dois riam histéricos de mim. Não estavam tão nublados, mas também tinham usado essa coisa. Eu estava com náuseas, sentindo uma dor forte, mas acima de tudo, eu estava com nojo._

_De mim mesmo._

_Sentia repulsa._

_Por ter negligenciado os avisos da minha mãe._

_Por não ter dado os ouvidos ao meu pai._

_Por me deixar aqueles desgraçados tomarem minha juventude._

_Por ter decepcionado minha família._

_E, acima de tudo, por deixar minha família preocupada com meu estado de saúde._

_Eu me sentia aéreo de tudo, mas aquela coisa ardendo em mim, não fazia nada para melhorar._

_Eu tinha conseguido andar alguns passos longe deles. Eu estava perto de um bar, próximo ao hospital onde meu pai trabalhava. Eu estava tão tonto de dor, que me deixei escorregar pela parede fria, deixando o vento gelado tentar clarear minha mente. Peguei o pequeno celular em meu bolso, e, com muito esforço liguei para o primeiro número que encontrei._

_-Alô?_

_-Mãe... me ajude... –gemi ao ouvir a voz dela._

_-Edward, onde você está querido? Estamos lhe procurando há horas! –murmurou desesperada. Pude sentir sua voz rachar, mas minha mente não me deixava raciocinar._

_-Mãe, me ajude. Chame o papai. –murmurei com a voz arrastada. Eu fechei meus olhos, pressionando minha cabeça contra a parede. –Chame o papai, estou num bar perto do hospital..._

_Naquele momento, a dor se tornou muito forte, fazendo-me gritar, antes que a escuridão tomasse meu ser._

_Só lembro de sentir uma voz feminina e desesperada gritando por mim, e mãos percorrendo pelo meu corpo. Tudo era tão vago, tão distante. Eu ainda estava sob o efeito da maldita droga, como se estivesse sendo torturado, mas num paraíso relaxante. Minha cabeça parecia um redemoinho de nuvens e vozes distantes._

_Mais uma vez senti aquela dor insuportável, e gritei novamente, não sentindo mais nada depois."_

Acordei ofegante. Havia semanas que eu não sonhava com isso. Por que eu tinha que estar preso àquele passado? Por que nada podia ficar totalmente bem?

Ouvi passos perto da porta, e vi minha mãe entrar acompanhada de meu pai. Ambos tinham um semblante preocupado em suas faces.

-Edward? Está tudo bem? –perguntou minha mãe, sentando ao meu lado da cama. Olhei pelo relógio da cabeceira da cama, e constatei que eram 4h52 da manhã. Joguei-me aos braços dela, lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, enquanto aquelas terríveis lembranças tomavam minha mente.

Minha mãe me abraçou fortemente, dando-me apoio. Meu pai sentou-se ao meu lado, o rosto com uma expressão desconfiada.

-Sonhou novamente com aquilo, Edward? –perguntou.

-S-sim. Pai, d-diga-me c-como contar a Bella s-sobre isso! Diga-me! Como ela p-poderá aceitar i-isso? E se ela não lidar bem? E-ela vai me rejeitar! Por favor, me a-ajude mãe! –solucei alto, enquanto lágrimas caiam copiosamente do meu rosto. Eu não me contentava com tamanha angústia. Eu tenho muito medo de que Bella não me aceite.

Como eu poderia contar tudo isso a ela? Eu havia dito que a levaria para um almoço e um passeio no parque, mas o pânico me dominava. Eu não seria capaz de aguentar tudo isso se ela me rejeitar.

-Filho, fique calmo. Estamos aqui, querido. Bella te ama, não seria capaz de abandonar você. Ela ama você, assim como você a ama.

Eu não consegui responder-lhe, apenas deixei que os soluços quebrassem meu peito. Eu havia me recuperado de tudo, mas nunca consegui esquecer, e tampouco esquecerei.

Era um fardo que carregaria por toda a minha vida.

Passei longos minutos nos braços da minha mãe, soluçando enquanto meu pai acariciava meus cabelos dizendo palavras tranquilizadoras. Quando me acalmei, meus pais despediram-se, voltando aos seus quarto. Deitei em minha cama, tentando me livrar de todos aqueles sentimentos. Decidi dormir mais um pouco para relaxar minha cabeça e sonhar com Bella.

Quando acordei, já eram 10h30, e levantei para tomar um banho. Arrumei-me tranquilamente, vestindo um jeans desbotado e uma camiseta branca, com uma blusa de flanela vermelha por cima. Tentei arrumar a bagunça que era o meu cabelo, mas apenas consegui deixá-lo ainda mais despontado. Suspirei e vesti meus inseparáveis All Star. Desci para a cozinha e encontrei todos na sala, assistindo a algum programa engraçado. Quando minha mãe avistou-me, ela sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam um pouco hesitantes.

-Bom dia Edward. Está se sentindo melhor, querido?

-Sim, mãe. Estou um pouco melhor. –respondi, abraçando-a e depositando um beijo em sua testa. Cumprimentei Alice e Emmett, que nos olhavam insondáveis. Percebi que meu pai apenas assistia tudo interessado. Suspirei e fui para a cozinha.

Tomei um breve café e peguei as chaves do meu Volvo, tomando o caminho para a casa de Bella. Estacionei perto da entrada e toquei a campainha. A casa estava muito silenciosa, e deduzi que Bella ainda estava dormindo. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ouvi um "Já vou!" rouco e um pequeno baque, seguido de um xingo. Bella abriu a porta com uma das mãos massageando sua testa. Quando me avistou arregalou os olhos e se escondeu atrás da porta, mas consegui avistar um pouco o pequeno pijama de seda marfim que cobria seu corpo.

Como algo tão simples podia deixar-me excitado?

Lembranças da nossa noite assaltaram minha mente. Nossos beijos escaldantes eram um combustível para a minha ereção dolorosa. Quando enfiei meus dedos dentro dela, foi como estar no paraíso ao sentir sua pequena boceta apertada e encharcada. Seu orgasmo foi tão intenso que ela tinha tremido em meus braços. Seu gozo havia lambuzado a minha mão, e suguei sua libertação, enquanto ela estava distraída. Seu gosto era mais doce que mel, simplesmente divino. Eu me segurei muito para não atacá-la ali mesmo, e fodê-la sem sentido, mesmo sendo virgem. Eu tinha percebido uma alegria em seus olhos ao lhe revelar isso.

-Oi, Edward.

Sua voz trouxe-me de volta a realidade, e vi que ela encarava-me intensamente. Engoli em seco, tentando acalmar minha recente ereção com minhas memórias.

-Oi amor.

Aproximei-me dela e beijei-a apaixonadamente. Meus lábios tornaram-se desesperados, ávidos pela sua boca. Não apenas pelo meu amor por ela, mas porque aquele beijo tirou todas as minhas angústias da noite passada. Bella era o meu melhor remédio, mas também poderia ser minha perdição.

Abracei-a e entrei na sua casa. Fechei a porta atrás de mim com chute, sem largar seus lábios. Levei-a até o sofá, deitando-a e ficando por cima. Ela gemeu e puxou meus cabelos, em busca de mais contato. Desci meus beijos para o seu pescoço alvo, mordiscando-o. Chupei seu lóbulo e senti-a estremecer. Eu já ostentava uma ereção.

Ela enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura, e seu sexo tocou meu membro, separados pelas camadas de tecido. Ela pressionou minha ereção, deixando-me louco. Rosnei e sentei com ela em meu colo, esfregando-se levemente em mim. O ar parecia palpável com a tensão sexual ali. O desejo corria pelas minhas veias, alojando-se em meu pau.

-Hmmm, Edward... tão delicioso...

Ela praticamente gemeu, e começou a rebola em meu pau. Segurei-a pelos quadris, auxiliando os movimentos. Ela puxou minha blusa de flanela para fora do meu corpo, seguida de minha camisa. Abri meus olhos, e encontrei-a encarando-me com paixão e desejo. Olhei seu colo e constatei que seus mamilos estavam eriçados sob seu pijama de seda. Eu gemi e, se possível, fiquei mais duro ainda, que chegava a apertar em minha calça.

Ela voltou a me beijar e passou suas unhas pelo meu peito e pelas minhas costas. Subi minhas mãos para sua cintura, adentrando sua pequena blusa. Timidamente, toquei seus seios, e ela gemeu em meus lábios.

-Edward... mais... –murmurou sofregamente, rebolando ainda mais em mim. Toquei seus seios novamente, e suspirei com sua maciez.

Belisquei seus mamilos com meus dedos, beijando seu pescoço. Minhas mãos largaram seus seios e foram para a barra de sua blusinha. Ela me olhou intensamente, seus orbes chocolates escurecidas de desejo. Tirei sua blusa, e fiquei maravilhado com a visão.

Seus seios eram redondinhos, empinados e pálidos, contrastando com o rosa pálido de seus mamilos, que estavam duros com minhas carícias. Eles eram perfeitos, belos e delicados, como porcelana. Coloquei minhas mãos em concha sobre eles, apertando novamente. Ela arqueou suas costas, seu sexo pulsante sobre minha ereção. Levei meus lábios a eles, sugando o mamilo, enquanto minha mão brincava com o outro. Ele começou a gemer alto, esfregando-se em mim e puxando meus cabelos.

Continuamos naquele ritmo louco e desesperado. Suguei seu outro seio, e levei uma mão para a sua intimidade coberta pelo short de seda. Ela gemeu alto com o toque, e pressionou contra minha mão. Passei a massageá-la vagarosamente enquanto ela rebolava em meu pau.

Nossos movimentos aceleraram-se, e senti um aperto em meu ventre. Senti-a contrair em meus dedos, movendo-se rapidamente sobre minha mão. Aquela transa seca realmente era magnífica.

Eu e Bella estávamos prestes a gozar, e mordisquei seu mamilo. Ela gritou meu nome ao gozar, e logo a tirei do meu colo, tirando minha calça e boxer, agarrando minha blusa de flanela e gozando. Soltei um suspiro de alívio. Deitei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei meus olhos, apreciando as ondas do orgasmo.

Senti que ela me encarava, e abri meus olhos. Ela olhava fixamente para meu membro, agora flácido. Ela tinha um olhar faminto e surpreso. Percebeu que eu a olhava e levantou seu olhar, corando em seguida. Ela estava deitada ao meu lado, suas pernas abertas. Seu short estava molhado, e permitia-me ver os contornos de sua boceta. Ela fechou as pernas e meu olhar focou-se nos seus seios.

Senti-me ficar duro novamente, e desviei o olhar do seu corpo corado, olhando seu rosto. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça, do tipo "sexo selvagem", e estava sexy. Seus lábios inchados e mais vermelhos que nunca.

Sorri torto para ela, que corou ainda mais, escondendo seu rosto no encosto do sofá. Aproximei-me a abracei.

-Bella, o que foi?

-Ah, Edward, é que... ai, isso é vergonhoso demais de se falar! –resmungou.

-O que, Bella? Diga-me. Sou seu namorado, não precisa ter vergonha, amor. –pressionei-a. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria falar, mas eu estava me divertindo com a situação.

-Humm, é que... seu...p-pau... é muito...grande. –sussurrou. Ela corou ainda mais de vergonha, e apenas pude rir do seu embaraço.

Eu estava rindo tanto que Bella acabou juntando-se a mim. Gargalhávamos gostosamente, até que nossos corpos estavam juntos. Imediatamente as risadas morreram. Olhei-a intensamente com amor, adoração, devoção e desejo. Claro, esse último não poderia faltar devido à nossa recente atividade sexual juntos.

Ela olhava-me da mesma forma, como se eu fosse a maior jóia do mundo. Beijei-a delicadamente, segurando seu rosto pela nuca. Ela virou-se e logo estava deitada em cima do meu corpo. Continuamos naquele beijo delicioso e inocente até o ar nos faltar. Separamo-nos ofegantes, nossas testas suadas justas.

-Eu te amo, Edward. –sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-E eu mais ainda, minha Bella.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Estávamos no Hyde Park, o mesmo que a levei ao nosso primeiro encontro. Hoje o dia não estava muito quente, mas ainda havia pequenos raios solares infiltrando-se nas nuvens. Sentados debaixo da mesma árvore em que me declarei a ela, com uma cesta de piquenique ao nosso lado. Estávamos desfrutando de um almoço delicioso, composto de petiscos, frutos do mar e refrigerante para Bella, uma taça de vinho para mim. Eu não exageraria na bebida, e Bella roubava alguns goles da minha taça, até que ela esvaziou seu copo e colocou certa de quantidade de vinho, roubando risos altos meus.

Ao terminarmos, Bella sentou-se entre minhas pernas, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito. Ficamos algum momento admirando a paisagem, apreciando o silêncio confortável.

-Então Edward, sobre o quê você queria conversar comigo? –perguntou ela calmamente. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

-Bella, eu vou lhe contar sobre meu passado. Eu não lhe contei antes porque eu tinha, e ainda tenho, medo de que você não me aceite e me abandone. Eu peço que você ouça tudo com atenção antes de julgar alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem Edward. Eu sou sua namorada e eu te amo. Não há nada que possa fazer-me largar você, por mais repulsivo que seja, querido. –murmurou docemente, dando um beijo casto em meus lábios.

Respirei fundo novamente, e desviei meus olhos do seu rosto, admirando a paisagem à minha frente.

-Aos catorze anos, eu era um garoto muito inteligente. Eu tinha minha família que estava sempre ao meu lado e me educando, mesmo com minha idade. Mas naquela idade, eu era muito curioso.

"Conheci dois garotos da minha turma, que eram populares na escola. Antes, eles não insinuavam nada, até que um dia fizeram-me matar aula e levaram-me para o ginásio da escola. Um deles estava com uma mochila na bolsa. Lá, começaram a fumar cigarros, e passaram a me pressionar. Como eu fui muito ingênuo, aceitei.

"Com o tempo, passei a fumar maconha e cheirar cocaína. Eu já era um viciado nessas drogas. Eu já estava distante da minha família, e meu organismo não era mais o mesmo. Meu pai começou a desconfiar, e passou a falar rigorosamente sobre prevenção das drogas. Eu ouvia tudo e me sentia culpado, mas não poderia passar um dia sem elas. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

"Quando eu tinha um pouco mais de quinze anos, eu até mesmo cheirava crack. Toda a minha mesada era gasta naquilo, e por um milagre, eu conseguia manter minhas notas satisfatórias, mesmo que tenham caído. Várias vezes eu brigava com meus irmãos, e eu acabava ficando isolado de tudo. Até que a heroína me foi apresentada.

"Quando injetaram aquilo em mim, eu imediatamente me senti calmo, em paz, como se estivesse no paraíso. Mas a sensação passava e logo eu necessitava mais ainda da droga.

"Eu usei a droga até os meus dezesseis anos. Naquela altura, eu nem vivia em casa com tanta frequência. Simplesmente estava no mundo das drogas. Mas eu comecei a desconfiar deles. Algo me dizia que eles faziam aquilo por conta da riqueza da minha família. Mas eu me sentia eufórico com a heroína. Eu também havia virado um alcoólatra, aos meros 16 anos. Sem contar as vadias que viviam na cola deles, e viviam dando para eles. Infelizmente eu tinha ficado com algumas delas. Mas nunca algo tão profundo, apenas beijos –se é que se pode chamar aquilo de beijos.

"Até que um dia, meu corpo não aguentou mais. Eu já começava a ter desmaios, calafrios, vômitos frequentes... eu não podia ficar um dia sem ela, mesmo que eu tivesse que suportar dores absurdas nos rins. Eu já nem dormia mais. Eu tentava largar, mas era muito difícil. Era como tentar tirar uma parte do meu corpo de mim. Eu nem comandava mais meu corpo. Se eu queria injetá-la, ou fumá-la, eu faria na hora, e não havia nada que me segurasse. Meu pai muitas vezes tentou conter-me, mas ele, como médico, sabia que se eu parasse bruscamente, seria pior. Muitas vezes eu ligava para casa para alguém me pegar em algum beco ou algum bar podre.

"A última vez que usei de forma irredutível, eu havia me dado conta do que aqueles seres desprezíveis queriam de mim. Enquanto eu estava mal, sob os efeitos daquela maldita droga, eles riam de mim, menos dopados que eu. Eu tinha me arrastado até um bar próximo ao hospital do meu pai, e nem aguentava mais ficar em pé. Eu, com muito esforço, peguei o celular que estava comigo e liguei para casa. Mamãe atendeu o telefone desesperada, dizendo que havia horas que todos me procuravam. Disse-lhe onde estava e que precisava de ajuda, mas daí eu senti uma dor lacerante e desmaiei.

"Momentos depois, meio zonzo, ainda sobre o efeito da coisa, eu estava sentindo-me culpado, mas também sentia a sensação de conforto. Eu sentia mãos sobre o meu corpo e um uma voz feminina gritando desesperada. Infelizmente eu não tinha ouvido a outra, pois eu gritei quando senti aquela dor me atingir novamente e apaguei."

Olhei para Bella, que estava encarando-me surpresa e horrorizada, mas ainda tinha o brilho de carinho em seus olhos.

-Oh, Edward! Eu não sabia que era algo tão cruel assim. Sinto muito. –murmurou, e jogou seus braços a minha volta, que prontamente aconchegou-a.

-Não sinta, Bella. Eu apenas estou feliz que você tenha ouvido tudo, mas ainda eu não terminei.

"Segundo meu pai e minha mãe, quando eu desmaiei, minha mãe havia ligado para meu pai e dito onde eu estava. Meu pai conhecia esse bar porque eu já havia passado mal ali perto antes. Eles chamaram a ambulância e vieram ao meu encontro, junto de meus irmãos. Quando eu "acordei", as mãos que estavam em meu corpo eram dos médicos que haviam chegado com a ambulância. Minha mãe e minha irmã gritaram ao ver meu estado. Fui levado ao hospital onde meu pai trabalha diagnosticado de que tive uma overdose. Meu pai havia dito que eu tinha entrado no hospital parecendo um verdadeiro defunto.

" Na sala de emergência, meu estado só piorava. Meu sangue estava totalmente carregado de heroína, cerca de 1,02 mg por litro de sangue, dose duas vezes mais alta que o suficiente para causar uma overdose ou um enfarto. Minha mãe estava muito abalada, não conseguia parar de chorar um segundo. Meu pai, mesmo com tanta dor ao ver seu filho naquele estado, lutava bravamente para tentar me recuperar. Não teria sido pior se eu não tivesse estado morto por durante 43 segundos.

"Quando meu coração parou de bater, meu pai começou a ficar desesperado, e teve que chamar mais médicos. Minha mãe havia ficado em estado de choque durante míseros 43 segundos. Meus irmãos haviam perdido as esperanças durante 43 segundos. Meu pai sentiu-se culpado pela minha morte durante 43 segundos.

"Mas finalmente eu tinha voltado ao normal. Mesmo com os batimentos fracos, era um milagre. Os médicos fizeram todos os exames necessários quando voltei à vida. Além de toda a heroína em meu sangue, eu estava praticamente anoréxico. Eu estava muito magro, com olheiras profundas. Estava mais branco que o normal, com uma coloração quase azul. Precisei fazer transplante de um rim já que um estava destruído.

"Passei dois meses internado numa clínica de reabilitação. Durante o tratamento*, ainda continuei usando as drogas, com a supervisão do meu pai, que diminuíam gradativamente. Aos poucos, toda a heroína foi retirada do meu corpo e recuperei-me. Mas eu ainda sentia falta da substância em meu cérebro, pois qualquer dor era contida.**

_*__Tratamento com agonistas opióides__**: **__Os tratamentos com agonistas baseiam-se na substituição da heroína (short-acting opiate) por opióides de ação prolongada como a __metadona__, o LAAM ou a __buprenorfina__ e a diminuição da dosagem moderadamente e ao longo do tempo._

_A metadona é um agonista opióide que, em comparação à heroína é bem absorvida oralmente e de forma lenta e tem uma duração de ação muito superior evitando os ciclos rápidos de intoxicação/quadro de abstinência associados à dependência de heroína. Esta substância funciona assim como um substituto com menos efeitos nefastos que a heroína embora provoque maior dependência que esta. Dado ser um opióide de ação prolongada produz sintomas que são menos severos do que os da heroína, mas que são mais prolongados no tempo (e que levam muitas vezes a recaídas, não pela intensidade da dor, mas pela sua duração)._

_O tratamento por metadona objetiva:_

_Melhorar a saúde dos utilizadores de opiáceos providenciando drogas "limpas" em doses adequadas sob supervisão profissional_

_Reduzir os crimes relacionados com drogas de forma livre e legal reduzindo a sua necessidade de roubar para financiar as compras de heroína ilícitas._

_Melhorar a situação social dos utilizadores de drogas_

_Persuadir os utilizadores de drogas a reduzir a sua dose diária e encaminhar-se gradualmente à abstinência._

_No entanto, há um objetivo que estes tratamentos por substituição não conseguem atingir: o do efeito psicológico da rebeldia, do risco, da adrenalina associada ao consumo ilícito de drogas._

_Estudos recentes parecem por em causa a eficácia deste tipo de tratamentos e parecem por em evidência que a metadona tem maiores riscos de morte (correspondentes a uma taxa de mortalidade mais elevada) do que a heroína e vieram trazer dúvidas à utilização deste opiáceo de substituição._

_Outro tratamento por substituição que tem sido utilizado envolve Buprenorfina que é um agonista parcial opióide. Esta sua natureza faz com que os sintomas do quadro de abstinência sejam menores do que os dos verdadeiros agonistas como a metadona e provoca também uma menor dependência física. Como resultado, a sua utilização é mais segura e traz menos riscos de abuso do que a metadona sendo, no entanto, eficaz no bloqueio da euforia e da síndrome de abstinência produzidos por outros opióides._

_**A heroína é uma droga que causa sensação de bem estar e euforia no usuário. No cérebro, a substância transforma-se em morfina. Por isso a apologia de ter toda a dor contida._

"Embora eu estivesse recuperado, muitas vezes tive acesso de raiva, e necessitava da droga. Meu pai muitas vezes tinha que me dar um calmante forte para dormir durante dois dias. Tudo isso durou até março do ano passado. Este foi o motivo por eu ter mudado de escola, mesmo que tenha sido quase um ano depois de tudo.

"Durante a recuperação, eu fui submetido a uma alimentação rigorosa, já que eu não tinha nutrientes no corpo. Precisei também praticar exercícios físicos para recuperar minha massa muscular. Emmett foi um ótimo companheiro nessa área. Minha família havia me perdoado e me apoiava durante todo o tratamento. Eu estava completamente curado no mês de abril do ano passado."

Olhei para Bella, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas rosadas. Ela me abraçou forte, dizendo palavras tranquilizadoras. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava chorando também. Eu apenas afundei meu rosto em seu cabelo sedoso, chorando enquanto ela tranquilizava-me. Quando me acalmei, afastei-me e olhei seu rosto manchado. Ela sorriu tristemente, afagando minha bochecha.

-Bella, agora entende por que eu não bebi muito na festa de Alice? Por que eu sou meio tímido e fechado, mesmo que eu não seja assim perto de você? Eu sinto-me humilhado de todos os erros que cometi. Eu me sinto culpado até hoje por ter decepcionado minha família. Desde que te conheci, não tive mais pesadelos com meu passado, até noite passada. Eu tenho medo do que pode estar passando em sua cabeça. Tenho medo que você me abandone e me xingue de quaisquer impropérios que existe, pois é o que mereço. Diga alguma coisa, Bella. -pedi desesperado.

-Edward, independente do que tenha acontecido a você, querido, nada pode me afastar de você agora. Ainda mais depois de você me contar sobre a sua vida. E não pense que estou dizendo isso por pena. Isso aumentou meu amor e compaixão por você, por sabe que teve uma vida difícil e lutou para recuperar-se. Eu te amo, querido, e nada pode mudar isso.

Ela beijou-me apaixonadamente, apertando-me para si. Entre beijos e afagos, lágrimas escorriam dos nossos olhos, mas não eram de tristeza ou dor. Eram de conquista, amor, companheirismo. Eu me sentia orgulhoso por ter encontrado uma mulher tão amável quanto Bella. Mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido comigo, ela me aceitava.

Separamos-nos por falta de fôlego, mas ela permaneceu em meus braços. Estava começando a ventar, mas minha blusa de flanela havia ficado na casa de Bella lavando. Maldição, nunca mais iria gozar dentro da minha blusa. Olhei meu braço esquerdo, e vi a pequena cicatriz na veia.

Bella seguiu meu olhar e contemplamos a cicatriz em forma de corte, e uma quase invisível em forma de círculo, com todas as agulhas e seringas que haviam sido perfuradas ali. Ela passou seus dedos levemente. Dando um leve beijo depois.

Ficamos ali abraçados até a hora do pôr-do-sol, até que as pessoas começavam a se retirar por conta do vendo cortante. Juntamos nossas coisas e fomos para o meu carro.

**#BPOV#**

Na volta para casa, continuei a refletir sobre tudo o que Edward havia me dito. Nunca havia passado pelos meus pensamentos que seria algo tão grotesco assim. Santa Afrodite, meu namorado quase morre!

Esse pensamento trouxe uma dor lacerante ao meu peito, e afastei meus pensamentos, balançando minha cabeça. Edward percebeu o gesto e virou-se para mim, sem desviar a atenção da estrada.

-Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado? –perguntou, a angústia corroendo seus olhos.

-Não. É que eu estava pensando que, se você... não tivesse sobrevivido, eu não sei quem eu seria hoje. E isso dói muito. –solucei, incapaz de segurar minhas lágrimas. Edward parou o carro no acostamento e consolou-me, enquanto eu manchava sua camiseta com minhas lágrimas salgadas.

-Shi, Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Estou ao seu lado. –sussurrou ele, afagando meus cabelos. Quando consegui me recompor, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Olhei seu rosto belo e bem esculpido, memorizando todos seus traços, desde seus olhos esmeraldinos, até a sua mandíbula quadrada e máscula. Sentei-me em meu lugar e permiti que Edward retomasse o caminho para minha casa.

Durante o percurso, estabeleceu-se um silêncio confortável, quebrado apenas pela música clássica tocando baixo pelos auto-falantes do carro. Logo chegamos em frente à minha casa e constatei que Charlie já estava em casa.

Ficamos alguns minutos no carro, encarando-nos intensamente. Eu não queria quebrar esse contato visual por nada.

Edward passou seus dedos pelo meu rosto, descendo até o lóbulo da minha orelha e seguindo para o meu pescoço. Seus dedos eram como plumas em minha pele quente e macia. Ele seguiu o caminho até o meu colo, passando pela curva dos meus seios. Desceu até minha cintura, pousando suas mãos ali. Sem deixar nosso olhar quebrar. Ele beijou-me avidamente.

A sensação foi de puro deleite, obrigando-me a fechar meus olhos. Minhas mãos fizeram o percurso pela sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos acobreados levemente. Logo fui puxada para o seu colo. Fiquei pressionada contra o volante, e Edward puxou a alavanca do banco, deslizando-o para trás. Senti sua ereção enorme em meu sexo e gemi de satisfação.

Hoje mais cedo eu havia visto Edward gozar em sua blusa, e fiquei espantada com sua imponência. Ele tinha um membro longo e grosso, belo até. O volume contido em sua calça lutava para ser libertado, mas ainda era muito cedo para apressarmos nosso relacionamento.

Ficamos um tempo ali, nos beijando e esfregando-nos, gemendo baixo um no ouvido do outro. Quando o ar nos faltou, nos separamos e diminuímos nosso ritmo. Pousei meu rosto em seu ombro, respirando pesadamente.

Sai do seu colo e sentei no banco ao lado, tentando me recuperar. Olhei para ele, que tinha um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Ri levemente, e me despedi dele.

-Bella, você é incrível. Com certeza esse dia irá ficar marcado para sempre em minha memória. Tantos acontecimentos... –lembrou. Memórias do ocorrido nesta manhã fizeram-me corar. Eu realmente havia apreciado tudo com Edward. Eu mal havia começado a namorar com ele, e já estávamos em uma boa intimidade. Só esperava que nada disso acabasse.

-Edward, eu te amo. Até segunda, querido. –despedi-me.

-Até Bella, tenha doces sonhos. –murmurou ele suavemente, e sua voz fez minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Peguei a cesta no banco de trás e dei um último beijo casto antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair, rumo à minha casa.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**__: Bom dia pessoal! O que acharam desse passado sombrio? Eu, sinceramente, fiquei muito abatida enquanto escrevia. Não foi fácil. Eu decidi colocar algo assim porque: um, eu tenho um tio que desde os treze anos usa drogas (hoje ele tem trinta, eu acho), mas não é algo que ele fique todos os dias na rua. É algo ocasional, graças aos deuses. Então, já sabem como é ruim ter um ente querido que já foi preso duas vezes por roubo e consumo de drogas..._

_Dois, porque no livro Crepúsculo, Edward refere-se à Bella como sua heroína favorita. E três, porque um dos meus cantores favoritos, Kurt Cobain, foi um viciado em heroína, morrendo por conta desta. Três fatores distintos, mas que em minha mente ligaram-se de uma forma inexplicável._

_Desculpem o atraso, mas é que minha vida escolar está muito difícil. Tive um boletim satisfatório, embora não fosse o que eu esperava. Não tive nenhuma nota vermelha, mas tive problemas em matemática, química e história (WTF!?). Sim, isso mesmo o que leram, história. Eu também fiquei chocada ao ver que fiquei Regular na matéria. Minha mãe até cortou minha internet durante a semana, mas eu consigo me safar. Já que tem os computadores da escola e do meu curso de inglês. _

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois foi feito com carinho. E antes que se manifestem, não estou plagiando nenhuma fic. Para os leitores do FF, eu tive muita inspiração nas fanfics que li aqui, como Fridays at Noon, e outras. Leitores do Nyah!, tive inspiração nas fanfics daqui também. Quem for prestar atenção, estou usando o modelo de linguagem dos livros de Stephenie Meyer. Repito: não estou plagiando nada! Há muitas pessoas que dizem estar se inspirando, mas na verdade estão plagiando. Esse não é o meu caso, pois abomino o plágio._

_Bem, como eu já falei demais, despeço-me aqui._

_Bjos, Chelley_

_P.S.: Reviews, por favor. E quem sabe uma recomendação das leitoras do Nyah!..._


	14. Primeira Vez

_Olá pessoal! Zilhões de desculpas e dracmas pela demora! Lá embaixo explico a vocês melhor. Boa leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 14-**

**#EPOV#**

Já haviam se passado três meses depois do dia em que Bella soube mim. Ela aceitou tudo, e isso foi o suficiente para eu amá-la mais ainda, se é possível. Finalmente pude me livrar daquela tensão, e minhas dúvidas logo foram para o Olimpo.

Meu relacionamento com ela fortalecia a cada dia que passava. Ela e seu pai tornaram mais próximos da minha família e dos pais de Jazz e Rose. Inúmeras vezes seu pai, o meu e Eleazar saíram em noite de homens. Seu pai também era tímido, mas assim como Bella, foi se soltando aos poucos. Bella foi se aproximando também de Carmen, que era fascinada pela sua afilhada. Ela e minha mãe davam muitos conselhos maternos a ela, mesmo que tenha os recebido de Zafrina. Era lindo vê-la interagindo com todo mundo.

Havia também vovó Elizabeth. Ela tratava Bella como uma neta, e ficara feliz ao saber que a avó paterna de Bella, Lilian, ainda estivesse viva. Pelo o que eu soube, ela ainda estava em Seattle, mas que talvez viesse para Londres e ficar perto de sua neta. Bella ficara encantada com todas as histórias que vovó havia contado-lhe. Claro, não seria constrangedor se ela não tivesse revelado que eu era um magricela tímido que vivia as pirraças de Emmett. Mas havia me dito, em segredo, que ficara feliz com o resultado final. Isso me deixou nas alturas, carregando um sorriso arrogante pelo rosto.

Claro, nossos amassos aumentavam cada vez mais. Bella era maravilhosa. Sua voz era suficiente para deixar-me desejando-a. Muitas vezes eu a masturbei, e era adorável e excitante vê-la gozar sob minhas mãos. Seu sabor parecia o néctar dos deuses. Era divino, e muitas vezes eu ostentava uma ereção enorme.

Lembro-me no dia em que ela masturbou-me. O que eu senti foi intenso demais, primitivo demais. Segurei-me muito para não rasgar o restante de suas roubas e fodê-la fortemente na minha cama. Eu agradecia muito a Alice por conseguir arrastá-la para dormir lá em casa. Ela e Rosalie faziam da noite das garotas um belo prêmio para mim.

Quando as duas estavam dormindo, Bella seguia de fininho para meu quarto, e ficávamos horas nos beijando e nos tocando.

Amanhã seria o seu aniversário. Ela estaria completando dezoito anos. Eu já tinha em mente o que daria como presente de aniversário, e contava com a ajuda de Esme e Alice. Bella já havia me dito há alguns dias que estava praticamente pronta. Então, decidi que essa data seria inesquecível.

Lá estava eu, em plena quinta-feira, sentado no sofá aconchegante da minha casa com Jasper e Emmett ao meu lado, vendo Rose e Alice tentando convencer a Bella de ir ao shopping amanhã.

-Alice, eu não quero passar o dia todo num shopping com sacolas e mais sacolas em meus braços!

-Mas Bella, por favor, vamos fazer compras! É seu aniversário e você precisa de roupas novas! Será divertido. –implorou Alice.

-Bella, qual é! Talvez poderemos até comprar umas coisinhas... –murmurou Rose, e Emmett deu uma gargalhada com a malícia em sua voz. Cara, esse dois só pensavam em sexo?!

-É Bellinha, compre algumas lingeries sexies para Edward! –e voltou a gargalhar ruidosamente. Dei um tapa em sua nuca e o adverti com o olhar.

-Por favor, Bella. Por mim. Não é todo dia que se comemoram dezoito anos. Vamos nos divertir muito. –pediu Alice com cara de cachorro pidão. Bem, eu esperava que Bella aceitasse, pois tudo fazia parte do plano. Bella suspirou derrota e sussurrou um breve "Sim", fazendo Alice e Rosalie gritarem animada e dar beijinhos uma nas outras. Bella olhou-me pedindo ajuda, e resolvi que era hora de livrá-la daquelas histéricas. Levei-a ao meu quarto, não sem antes ouvir assovios maliciosos de Emmett e Jasper.

Abri a porta e dei passagem para que ela entrasse, sentando-se logo na cama. Arrastou-se até o centro da cama, retirando seus sapatos no processo. Fechei a porta e tranquei. Não queria nenhuma interrupção ou invasão de algum tipo de momento fodidamente íntimo.

-Querida? –chamei-a. Ela olhava a paisagem fora da janela. O outono já havia chegado a Londres. As árvores possuíam poucas folhas amarelas e secas, o restante caído ao seu redor; os dias já não eram muito ensolarados, apenas nublados com ventos gelados, suficiente para sair devidamente agasalhado. Mas, apesar de tudo, a vista ainda era linda.

-Sim, Edward?

-Está tudo bem?

Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar para o edredom dourado da minha cama. Suspirou antes de voltar seu olhar para meu rosto, carregado de hesitação e carinho.

-Edward, estou um pouco ansiosa em relação ao meu aniversário. Como se algo fosse acontecer e eu não soubesse disso. –tencionei-me levemente, mas recompus a postura. Merda, agora Bella desconfia de algo! –Mas não algo ruim. É como se fosse acontecer e mudar minha vida para sempre. E estou feliz porque poderei comemorar a data ao seu lado. Sabe, estarei completando dezoito anos, tornando-me finalmente adulta ao lado da pessoa que mais amo. E ao lado dos meus amigos também. Eu sempre agradeço por ter você e sua família ao meu lado, ou eu não seria quem eu sou hoje e não teria reencontrado pessoas muito importantes para minha família, ou o que sobrou dela... –desabafou. –Fico feliz que Alice e Rose sempre estão aqui comigo, mas às vezes não gosto que queiram sempre me tratar como uma boneca de porcelana. E justo no meu aniversário!

-Bella, Bella! Calma, amor, eu estou aqui. –e a abracei em seguida, com ela enterrando seu rosto em meu peito. Ela não chorou, mas ficou ali recebendo meus afagos e carinhos, ouvindo meus sussurros tranquilizadores.

Ficamos um bom momento ali abraçados, deixando todas nossas preocupações esvaírem-se. Senti seu corpo relaxar e encarei-a. seus olhos chocolates exibiam um brilho amoroso e belo, fazendo meu coração saltar no meu peito.

Acariciei sua bochecha suave e rosada, deliciando-me com sua maciez feito seda. Encostei minha testa à sua, nossos narizes se tocando. Ela suspirou, banhando meu rosto com seu hálito delicioso e doce.

Levei meus lábios ao seu pescoço, tirando suavemente seu cabelo que estava para o lado dali. Desci e subi ao seu lóbulo, dando beijo e mordidas leves, arrancando gemidos baixos dela. Beijei a linha do seu maxilar lentamente, sem deixar nenhum pedaço de pele de fora.

Subi meus lábios para sua bochecha, e agarrei sua cintura, sentando-a em meu colo. Ela gemeu ao sentir minha ereção latejante, e jogou seus braços em meu pescoço, aproximando-me mais ao seu corpo. Beijei os cantos dos seus lábios e passei a língua sobre eles, antes de atacá-la com um beijo fervoroso.

Ela gemeu alto, pressionando seu corpo ao meu. Seus dedos puxavam firmemente meus cabelos, enlouquecendo-me. Meu aperto em sua cintura intensificou-se, e movi para seu bumbum perfeito. Nunca, nem mais belas modelos do mundo, eu tinha visto um bumbum tão redondo e empinado como o de Bella. Cabia perfeitamente em minhas mãos.

Deitei-a sobre a cama, ficando por cima de seu belo corpo. Nossos beijos eram frenéticos, viciantes e apaixonantes. Carregados de desejo e luxúria, mas ainda tinham o carinho e romantismo característico do nosso amor.

Ficamos nesse amasso, apenas de beijos e mãos bobas, sem masturbação ou outra coisa do gênero. Isso foi bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim. Bom porque foi algo mais romântico e carinhoso. Ruim, pois não pude aproveitar direito com minha namorada. Mas tudo estaria reservado para amanhã, que seria recheado de amor, desejo, cumplicidade, luxúria e descobertas.

**#BPOV#**

Hoje.

13 de setembro.

Meu aniversário.

Completos dezoito anos.

Tudo isso caiu em cima de mim quando acordei com o barulho do meu alarme. Eu estava completando meus dezoitos anos, atingindo a idade adulta.

O pensamento me levou a Edward.

Finalmente éramos maiores de idades, podendo aproveitar nosso namoro de _qualquer_ forma, por nossa livre e espontânea vontade.

O pensamento trouxe um sorriso malicioso aos meus lábios. Logo comecei a lembrar do membro longo, grosso e belo de Edward.

_Bella, controle seus pensamentos! Mal acordou e já está sendo uma pervertida?_ , repreendi a mim mesma. Suspirei e coloquei minha escova de dente no suporte. Mal saí do banheiro e vi meu pai e Zafrina adentrando meu quarto. Esta carregava uma bandeja repleta de comida e um pequeno embrulho, assim como meu pai.

-Feliz aniversário! –entoaram juntos. Fui pega de surpresa com a aparição deles e a extrema gentilidade. Realmente eu amo a minha pequena, mas amável, família!

Recuperei-me do choque e dei-lhes um sorriso. Zafrina depositou a bandeja delicadamente em minha cama, vindo me abraçar.

-Oh Bella, estou muito orgulhosa por você está virando legalmente uma mulher. Desejo-lhe tudo de bom e do melhor. Aqui está seu presente. –entregou-me o embrulho prateada. Era um pacote leve, mas não pesado. –Espero que goste.

Antes de abrir seu presente, depositei-o na cama e virei-me para meu pai, que observava tudo sorrindo. Seus olhos exalavam orgulho e um amor fraternal tão intenso que trouxe uma leve umidade aos meus olhos. Pisquei antes de avançar e lhe dar um grande e apertado abraço.

-Feliz aniversário, querida. Não sabe o quanto estou orgulhoso por você. Eu te amo minha pequena. –sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, abraçando-me gentilmente. Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos com suas breves, mas lindas palavras. Abracei-o com mais força, enquanto ele enterrava seu rosto em meu pescoço.

-Eu também te amo papai. –sussurrei-lhe. Afastei-me e meu pai manteve suas mãos em meus ombros, analisando meu rosto.

-Olha como você está linda filha. Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa de você neste momento. Eu nunca poderia desejar uma filha melhor. Fiquei muito feliz quando encontrou seu Edward. Desde então, nunca a vi tão radiante antes.

Apenas balancei minha cabeça, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas rosadas. Meu peito vibrava com o de felicidade, mas com uma pontada de dor por minha querida e desconhecida mãe não estar presente. Apesar de tudo, eu sentia falta de ter uma mãe ao meu lado.

Afastei aqueles pensamentos dolorosos da minha mente e sentei-me a minha cama, curiosa para ver que presente eu havia ganhado. Primeiro, peguei o pacote de Zafrina, rasgando o embrulho rapidamente, revelando um livro. E não era qualquer livro, mas sim um dos livros que mais desejava, A Infiltrada_. (N/A: Sim, estou louca para ler o romance de Natália Marques. Pena que na época eu ainda não lia fanfics e não pude ler a história. Agora tenho que esperar ter dinheiro para comprar o livro ¬¬)_

-Oh, muito obrigada Zafrina! Realmente adorei o seu presente. Estava muito ansiosa para comprar esse livro, mas ganhei de você. Muito obrigada! –agradeci a ela, dando um leve abraço.

-Oh, não foi por nada, querida. Apenas comprei-lhe um livro que tanto quer ler.

Ri com suas palavras e virei-me para o embrulho azul do meu pai. Eu estava muito curiosa para abrir o presente. Peguei e abri, ficando em estado de choque ao ver o conteúdo.

Era uma pequena caixa de madeira cara, com safiras incrustadas, criando um belo desenho. Dentro, havia um colar e um par de brincos de prata. Os brincos eram simples diamantes pequenos, com poucos quilates. O colar era uma espécie de flor de cerejeira, creio eu, em diamantes também. Eram pequenos, mas lindos e delicados. Notei também uma nota ali.

_Querida Bella,_

_Mesmo não podendo estar presente ao seu lado filha, estou orgulhosa por minha querida filhinha estar completando dezoito anos. Tenho certeza de que está mais bela que qualquer deusa. Afinal, é minha primeira e única filha, meu bem mais precioso do mundo, junto de Charlie, seu pai._

_Ganhei esse colar e os brincos de seu pai quando completei dezoito anos. Eu tinha ficado tão feliz, filha! E agora, mesmo estando grávida de você, aos sete meses, doente e feliz por estar ao lado do meu marido e com minha filhinha segura em meu ventre, desejo que esse presente seja repassando a você, querida._

_Tenho certeza que já deve ter encontrado um homem que a ama mais que tudo. Ma, se não, ele chegará na hora certa._

_Feliz aniversário!_

_Da sua querida mãe,_

_Renée._

Eu não conseguia controlar minhas emoções. Eu chorava copiosamente. Soluços rompiam do meu peito, enquanto eu lia novamente a nota deixada pela minha querida mãe antes de ela falecer. Meu coração estava tomado de tristeza e compaixão, batendo furiosamente em meu peito.

Senti os braços do meu pai ao meu redor, suas lágrimas silenciosas juntando-se as minhas. Ao longe, pude ouvir a campainha e vislumbrar Zafrina descer as escadas para atender a porta. Abracei de volta meu pai, e tentei controlar minha respiração.

Quando estive mais controlada, desvencilhei-me do meu pai, olhando seus olhos levemente vermelhos. Ele apenas olhava-me triste, mas feliz e amoroso.

-Bella... quando sua mãe completou sete meses de gestação, escreveu essa nota e pediu-me que, quando nossa filhinha nascesse e completasse dezoito anos, queria que eu lhe desse o presente que havia lhe dado quando também fez dezoito anos. Sua mãe e eu já estávamos juntos na época. E depois de muito trabalho, comprei-lhe os brincos e o colar. Eu os achei tão delicados que não pude resistir vislumbrar eles em sua mãe. Comprei sem hesitar, e Renée havia adorado o presente. Nunca deixou de usá-los. Mas ao saber que estava muito doente e que poderia não resistir ao parto, decidiu passá-los à sua primogênita. E esperei até que esse dia chegar, Bella, para realizar seu desejo.

Abracei-o mais uma vez, um sorriso tomando meus lábios. Olhei meu pai mais uma vez, e agradeci ao presente.

Guardei-os seguramente em meu porta-joias. Meu pai pediu licença e retirou-se do meu quarto, juntando-se a Zafrina e ao visitante no andar inferior.

Desfrutei do meu delicioso café preparado por Zafrina. Havia ali panquecas, torradas, bacon, chá e leite com Ovomaltine. Estava tudo um paraíso.

Tomei um banho rapidamente para tirar os vestígios das lágrimas e logo me vesti. Ouvi uma batida em meu quarto e uma voz melodiosa e rouca soar.

-Posso entrar, querida?

Suspirei e um sorriso enorme apareceu em meus lábios. Abri a porta e dei de cara com meu deus grego particular. Edward olhava-me vitorioso e amoroso. Seus belos olhos esmeraldinos brilhando, sua mandíbula quadrada e máscula destacando-se. Suas bochechas magras estavam com um tom leve de pêssego. Seu nariz reto e anguloso, seus lábios finos, mas cheios, e vermelhos, exibiam seu belo e fascinante sorriso torto. Vestia uma calça escura e uma camiseta do Iron Maiden. Em seus pés, seus inseparáveis All Star cinzas.

-Bom dia namorada. Posso desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário?

Nem respondi à sua pergunta, apenas lancei-me em seus braços e o beijei com fervor. Logo nos separamos por falta de ar. Edward largou seus lábios dos meus, olhando-me deslumbrado, ambos ofegantes.

-Feliz aniversário, querida.

-Muito obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha vindo me visitar. É realmente prazeroso comemorar aniversários. Assim você é sempre mimada, apesar de que em breve envelhecerá.

Edward riu e depositou um leve beijo em minha bochecha, e logo eu estava rubra. Este homem ainda iria tirar-me a insanidade.

Ou a tiraria novamente, já que a havia perdido várias vezes durante os maravilhosos orgasmos que ele me proporcionou.

Puxei-o para o meu quarto tentando acalmar minha respiração. Ele sentou-se em minha cama enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar. Percebi que não carregava nenhum embrulho, e fiquei curiosa. Será que ele não me presentearia? Ou está planejando alguma surpresa para mim? Não verbalizei meus pensamentos, mas esperava que não fosse nenhuma festa.

Arrumei minha mochila e peguei na mão de Edward. Despedimo-nos do meu pai e de Zafrina, que desejaram sorte à mim. Fui para a escola no Volvo de Edward, segurando sua mão durante todo o percurso.

Lá fui parabenizada por Alice, Rose, Jazz e Emm, que me deram belos presentes. Alice havia me dado uma pulseira da amizade, assim como para Rosalie. Esta me deu um conjunto de lingerie vermelha, que me fez corar absurdamente, enquanto Edward deliciava-se com o presente. Emmett não poderia ter sido pior: um vibrador preto e um frasco de gel lubrificante. Foi preciso muito esforço para não sair correndo de vergonha, receando que alguém a nossa volta tivesse visto tudo. Mas consegui dar uns bons tapas nele.

Jazz havia me dado uma coleção de CD's limitada do Nirvana. Eu fiquei muito feliz. Todos os presentes foram guardados muito bem no carro de Edward, principalmente os de Rosalie e de Emmett.

Infelizmente tive que ouvir provocações de Tanya e Victoria quando fui ao banheiro durante o intervalo. Apenas retruquei-lhes, mas não haviam desistido. Apenas ignorei o seu último insulto, quando estavam saindo do banheiro.

"_Acho bom que aproveite esse seu namorado, otária."_

Logo depois da aula, tive que suportar Alice e Rosalie durante uma "passadinha" no shopping. Elas haviam me feito comprar algumas roupas e tinham passado na Victoria's Secret. Compraram cinco pares de lingerie e cremes corporais, e não consegui refreá-las.

Logo Alice havia me levado para minha casa e levaram-me direto ao meu quarto. O que estava acontecendo aqui?

Elas apenas mandaram-me tomar um longo banho. Vesti um dos conjuntos que compraram. Era o mais simples, mas sexy. Era composto de um sutiã e uma calcinha de renda azul bebê. Tive que vestir também uma saia preta e meio rodada, no meio das minhas coxas. Não era muito curta. Vesti também uma blusa branca e calcei um par de sapatilhas. Elas arrumaram meu cabelo, deixando-o em ondas suaves e brilhantes. Tinham feito também uma leve maquiagem.

-Alice, que diabos é isso? Por que estou toda arrumada? É algum tipo de evento de gala?

-Bella, não é nada disso. É apenas a surpresa que Edward preparou para você. –e deu uma piscadinha para mim, trocando um olhar malicioso com Rosalie. Riram levemente, e fiquei frustrada e confusa. Por que é que ninguém me dizia o que está acontecendo?

De repente a campainha tocou e Alice gritou eufórica. Ela puxou minha mão e levou-me para o andar inferior, seguindo de Rosalie. Quando vi Edward ali, arfei.

Ele estava ali sentado ao lado do meu pai no sofá, um lindo sorriso tomando seus lábios ao me encontrar. Vestia uma calça escura e uma camisa de botões vermelha. Segurava um lindo buquê de flores de cerejeira. Estava magnífico!

Eu ainda estava inebriada com sua beleza para perceber Alice me levando a ele. Sorria como uma boba. Eu era muito sortuda por amar um homem tão magnífico e românico que, por sorte, me amava com igual intensidade.

-Feliz aniversário, Bella. –e entregou-me as flores. Levei-as ao meu rosto, sentindo a fragrância suave das delicadas flores. Voltei-me para ele e dei-lhe um sorriso tímido, seguido de um leve selinho. Eu não me precipitaria com meu pai no mesmo ambiente.

Pedi que me aguardasse para colocar as flores em um vaso com água. Encontrei um belo vaso transparente e pousei as flores ali com água, o aroma impregnando a cozinha e, consequentemente, eu.

Voltei para a sala e Edward me esperava pacientemente. Alice e Rosalie olhavam tudo com um pouco de malícia, lançando olhares a mim e a Edward. Papai se levantou e me deu um grande abraço.

-Espero que aproveite bem esta noite, querida. Aposto que vai adorar tudo. –sussurrou em meu ouvido, dando uma piscadinha. Franzi o cenho, confusa.

-Vamos, Bella?

Fui tirada do transe pela voz de Edward clamando-me. Assenti e despedi-me de todos, seguindo Edward em direção ao seu carro. Como o bom cavalheiro londrino que é, abriu a porta do passageiro para eu entrar. Acomodei-me no assento de couro bege confortável, esperando Edward entrar.

Ligou o carro e saiu dirigindo pelas ruas. Não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar para onde estávamos indo. Se for uma surpresa, então eu deveria esperar pacientemente, mesmo que a curiosidade estivesse me matando.

Fiquei surpresa quando Edward estacionou na garagem de sua casa. Os carros de Carlisle, Emmett e Alice não estavam ali.

-Sei que acha estranho. Mas tudo isso faz parte da surpresa. –murmurou. Ele desceu do carro e mal tive tempo de processar as palavras, pois ele já estava ao meu lado abrindo a porta para mim.

Subimos a escada que dava para o interior de casa, e Edward guiou-me para a sala de jantar.

O local estava iluminado a luz de velas, espalhadas por ali. Na mesa, um castiçal de prata adornava velas vermelhas e aromáticas. Um pequeno jantar estava posto. Era muito bonito.

-Decidi dar um belo jantar romântico como presente para minha namorada, e claro, há outros apetrechos...

Apenas assenti levemente, ainda chocada com toda sua gentileza. Apenas senti-o levando-me para a mesa. Puxou uma cadeira para mim, e logo sentei. Ele sentou ao meu lado, e começou a nos servir. Comemos harmonicamente, trocando algumas palavras e conversando sobre nosso namoro.

Quando terminamos, Edward levantou-se e foi até um pequeno aparelho de som que não tinha visto. Uma música suave encheu o ambiente, trazendo ainda mais paixão ali.

-A senhorita me daria à honra de dançar contigo?

Suspirei com seu jeito galante, e logo o ambiente não era apenas romântico. Uma leve tensão sexual adornou o ar. Aceitei seu convite e logo estávamos dançando, mesmo com meu jeito desengonçado.

Edward era um ótimo dançarino, e conduzia-me como um profissional. Nossos corpos estavam muito próximos, nossas cabeças inclinadas uma sobre a outra. Ele depositou um beijo em minha testa, percorrendo o caminho pela minha bochecha, pousando em meu pescoço. Inclinei-me para dar-lhe mais acesso.

Ele dava leves mordidinhas ali, suspirando e beijando. Seu hálito fazia cócegas em mim, arrepiando-me inteira. Joguei meus braços em seu pescoço, pressionando meu corpo ao seu. Gemi quando senti sua ereção em meu ventre. Ficamos dançando assim, sentindo nossas intimidades roçarem com seus beijos em meu pescoço até a música terminar.

Edward pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou com um ardor indescritível. Mesmo com o ar faltando em nossos pulmões, ele pegou-me no colo e desceu seus beijos para meu pescoço. Saiu da sala e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Quando abriu a porta, avaliei tudo maravilhada.

Iluminadas pelas velas aromáticas, o chão e sua cama estavam cobertos de pétalas vermelhas. Os lençóis eram brancos e vermelhos.

Agora eu realmente entendi o porquê de Alice insistir em comprar lingeries.

-Você havia me dito que já estava pronta, então pensei que poderíamos ter nossa primeira vez em seu aniversário. Nada que uma ajudinha de Esme e Alice.

Lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos. Ele era tão atencioso! O modo como ele havia dito "nossa primeira vez" era tão delicado. Simplesmente eu amava demais aquele homem.

Beijei-o como nunca o beijei antes. Parecíamos um só de tão juntos que estávamos. Num instante, eu estava deitada na cama, com Edward pairando cuidadosamente sobre mim. Em busca de fôlego, ele separou nossos lábios, encostando sua testa a minha.

"-Prometi que iríamos _tentar._ –sussurrou ele, tenso de repente. –Se...se eu fizer alguma coisa errada, se eu machucá-la, você deve me dizer na hora.

Assenti solenemente, mantendo os olhos nos dele.

-Não tenha medo –murmurei. –Nós pertencemos um ao outro.

De repente fui dominada pela verdade de minhas palavras. Aquele momento era tão perfeito, tão correto, que não havia dúvidas " *

Ele voltou a me beijar intensamente, suas mãos vagando pelo meu corpo, acariciando todos os pontos. Eu puxava levemente seus cabelos, contorcendo-me embaixo de si. Dei um suspiro alto quando ele tocou meus seios.

Ele levantou-se e lentamente, abriu os botões de sua camisa, deixando visível seu peito musculoso.

Logo me sentei, tirando minha blusa também. Fiquei de pé e tirei minha saia e sapatos, revelando a lingerie que eu vestia. Edward soltou um gemido animalesco, e pousou sua mão sobre seu membro duro, massageando-o.

De modo sincronizado, aproximamo-nos um do outro. Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas, pousando em meu bumbum. Colei meu corpo ao seu, sua latejante ereção em minha barriga.

-Acho que está muito vestido, Edward. –sussurrei. Ele grunhiu e começou a desabotoar seu cinto. Fiz o serviço por ele e jogando o objeto em algum canto do quarto. Desabotoei sua calça, livrando-o dela.

Seu pênis ereto estava coberto por uma cueca boxer preta, que mal cobria sua excitação evidente. Engatinhei até a cama, estabelecendo-me entre os travesseiros. Edward subiu na cama como um predador, pairando sobre mim.

Beijou-me fortemente, suas mãos massageando meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã. Comecei a gemer em seu ouvido, e logo Edward me seguia. Desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço e com suas mãos, tirou meu sutiã.

Suspirou ao ver meus seios tenros com os mamilos endurecidos. Começou a sugar um deles e a massagear o outro com a mão. Minha pulsação martelava em meus ouvidos, e perguntei-me se Edward podia senti-los. Meu quadril havia ganhado vida própria, esfregando-se em Edward.

Ele continuou me beijando, e desceu mais ao sul, parando próximo ao meu umbigo. Deu uma pequena lambida ali e gemi com o gesto ousado. Ele certamente tinha o dom de me torturar lentamente.

Quando estava perto da minha calcinha, olhou-me e deu uma piscadinha, antes de puxar a calcinha com os dentes e rasgá-la. Seus olhos verdes escurecidos encaravam minha boceta com desejo, puro e primitivo.

No momento seguinte, ele estava sugando meu clitóris com firmeza, fazendo-me gemer alto. Com seus dentes, puxou-o levemente, deixando-me a beira do orgasmo.

Ele mudou sua língua para a minha fenda e passou a me penetrar rapidamente, seu polegar pressionando meu clitóris. Meu sangue bombeava em minhas veias, meu ventre com um nó intenso. Minhas paredes logo estavam apertando a língua de Edward, e gozei loucamente, gemendo alto o nome de Edward.

Edward bebeu todo o meu prazer avidamente, não deixando nenhuma gota entre minhas pernas. Eu estava ofegante de arrebatador orgasmo que tive, meu peito subindo e descendo. Eu estava levemente suada, enquanto Edward mantinha apenas um olhar vitorioso e arrogante até. Ele era muito exibido quando me dava um orgasmo daquele. Mas agradecia profundamente.

-Amor? Já está melhor?

-Melhor do que já estou não posso estar. –murmurei com um sorriso satisfeito em meus lábios. –Mas acho que você está vestido demais, querido...

Ele apenas rosnou e livrou seu membro da apertada boxer. Seu pau pulou para fora, exibindo toda a glória máscula. Ele logo estava por cima de mim, seu pau roçando minha boceta. Gememos com o contato.

Ele passou a pincelar seu membro em meu clitóris, trazendo prazer a ambos. Com grande esforço, apoiei-me em meus cotovelos para visualizar nossos sexos. A visão me fez gritar e jogar a cabeça para trás. Seu membro longo e grosso tinha sua cabecinha roçando meu clitóris com firmeza. Sua dureza apenas inchava mais o pequeno monte de nervos. Seu rosto exibia um semblante de prazer e desejo, seus olhos semicerrados e o maxilar travado.

Infelizmente ele parou os movimentos. Gemi de frustração, mas logo ele abriu a gaveta do seu criado-mudo e tirou um preservativo. Meu rosto logo ficou vermelho. Realmente iríamos fazer sexo? Meu corpo tencionou-se levemente.

-Calma Bella. Vai ser bom. Prometo que serei paciente. Mas não posso prometer que irei durar muito quando eu estiver dentro de você.

Apenas assenti enquanto abria minhas pernas para estabelecer seu corpo. Ele posicionou seu membro em minha vagina, e logo foi entrando devagar. Seus movimentos eram lentos. Nossas respirações ofegantes e pesadas eram o único som presente no quarto.

Quando ele chegou perto da minha barreira, ele parou para que eu me acostumasse com seu volume imenso. Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de ultrapassá-la. Senti uma pontada de dor e exclamei. Era como se estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio. Uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha, e Edward logo a enxugou.

-Desculpe, querida. Não queria que passasse por essa dor. –sussurrou ele.

Ele manteve-se parado até minha dor passar. Quando um leve prazer começou a tomar conta, arqueei minhas costas e me movimentei um pouco. Ele logo entendeu o recado e começou a movimentar-se, um leve vai e vem.

Gememos alto e ele continuou seus movimentos. Impulsionei meus quadris para acompanhá-lo nos movimentos. Com toda a minha excitação, ele deslizava prazerosamente dentro de mim.

Apoiou suas mãos na cabeceira da cama e seus movimentos ficaram mais fortes. Nossos suores misturavam-se, criando um cheiro incrível. Apoiei-me em seus ombros e gemi alto. Edward soltava alguns gemidos animalescos quando dava beijos em meu pescoço e seios. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e ele aprofundou-se mais ainda em mim.

Gememos alto e nosso ritmo tornou-se frenético. Arranhei suas costas e ele silvou de dor, mas seu rosto emitia uma expressão alenta de prazer. Seus olhos escurecidos refletiam todo o meu amor e desejo por ele.

-Edward...hummm, isso é tão bom... –gemi em seu ouvido. Ele rosnou em resposta e levou uma de suas mãos a base das minhas costas e aproximou nossos corpos.

Eu estava à beira do ápice. Minhas paredes internas apertavam o membro de Edward, que pareceu ter ficado maior. Nossos gemidos intensificaram-se altamente, enquanto nos movimentávamos freneticamente em busca do prazer.

Ambos gememos loucamente quando gozamos juntos. Eu mordi o ombro de Edward enquanto a onda orgástica me tomava, enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava meu pescoço.

Quando aquela sensação indescritível passou, Edward tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou fervorosamente. Ele ainda estava dentro de mim. Ficamos nos beijando por longos minutos até ele sair de mim. Logo me senti vazia sem ele.

-Bella...não sei dizer como foi essa noite... você foi incrível...

-Eu adorei você Edward. Nunca pensei que seria algo tão maravilhoso! Obrigada. –sussurrei.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo também, querido.

E assim, dormimos entrelaçados, sorrisos satisfeitos enfeitando nossos lábios.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**__: Gente! O capítulo chegou! Finalmente! E aí, gostaram da primeira vez deles? Se não ficou legal, podem me dizer nos reviews, mas sem esculachar!_

_Eu não postei antes porque, além do capítulo não estar escrito, meus estudos estão cada vez mais exigentes. Esses dois meses serão pura correria para mim. Tentarei ao máximo escrever, e não demorar tanto assim da próxima vez._

_Obrigada por todos estarem lendo a fic._

_Quero divulgar a minha nova fic, Sweet Fire: s/ 8594800/1/Sweet-Fire (retirem os espaços)_

_Bjos, Chelley_


	15. Manhã Luxuriosa

_Olá, garotas! Dessa vez não demorei tanto, né? Bem, fico feliz que tenham gostado do último capítulo, pois eu particularmente não. Não teve o resultado que eu queria, mas estava sem paciência para deixá-lo melhor. Minhas semanas de trabalhos acabaram, por ora, agora é só a próxima semana com provas e trabalhos mais simples. Agradeço a todos os reviews. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 15-Manhã Luxuriosa **

**#BPOV#**

Senti uma luz clara sobre minhas pálpebras fechadas. Mas não foi isso que me despertou de um sono maravilhoso e aconchegante.

Eram os beijos que Edward distribuía por toda a extensão das minhas costas, desde a nuca até a curva do meu bumbum, suave como uma pluma.

Sorri preguicosamente antes de abrir meus olhos. Lentamente sai da posição de bruços e virei-me para Edward. Seu rosto estava radiante, com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e seus olhos esmeraldinos ainda mais brilhantes. Seu cabelo estava uma confusão rebelde e sexy, como se tivesses acabado de ter uma noite regada a sexo.

O que não era mentira. Depois da noite que tivemos...

-Bom dia, Bella. Dormiu bem? –perguntou maliciosamente, fazendo-me corar. Mas, assim como ele, meus pensamentos não eram nada puros. Ele me abraçou e pude sentir sua ereção contra meu ventre. Gemi baixinho com o contato, e ataquei seus lábios fervorosamente.

Edward deveria ser considerado algum deus do beijo, pois seus lábios eram viciantes e deliciosos demais. Ele beijava muito bem! Era como se fosse minha salvação estar sob o domínio dos seus lábios.

Levei minhas mãos para seus cabelos já bagunçados e puxei-os, deixando-os mais arrepiados. Suas mãos foram para meus quadris e colou ao seu. Gememos quando nossas intimidades roçaram. Apenas pressionei meus lábios sobre os deles. Mordisquei seu lábio superior enquanto ele sugava meu lábio inferior, fazendo-me gemer alto.

O desejo corria líquido em minhas veias, enquanto meu sangue era bombeado em direção ao meu núcleo, que pulsava pelo toque de Edward. Minha excitação já escorria livre pelas minhas dobras. Eu já estava ofegante daquele beijo devastador, e com muito esforço, separei meus lábios do de Edward.

Ele passou a dar beijos em meu pescoço, sua respiração acelerada contra minha pele. Como os braços de Edward apertavam firmemente minha cintura, foi um pouco difícil me livrar de seu abraço para sentar em seu colo, permitindo maior acessibilidade aos nossos beijos. Nossas intimidades estavam quase esmagadas uma na outra. A cabeça de seu membro estava quase na minha entrada, e foi impossível não soltar um gritinho.

Comecei a rebolar em cima dele, provocando-o. Ele rosnou e segurou minha cintura com força, e continuamos naquela transa seca, até que eu não aguentava meu corpo quente clamando de desejo por ele.

-Hum, Edward! Camisinha...

Ele estendeu o braço até o criado-mudo, e tirou dali um pacote prateado. Tomei o preservativo das mãos deles e abri desesperada, saindo do seu colo para colocar a caminha em seu pau, que estava duro e inchado. Suas veias estavam visíveis, e suspirei com toda masculinidade que ele possuía.

Rolei a camisinha lentamente, meus dedos apertando de leve seu membro. Ele jogou a cabeça contra os travesseiros, grunhindo meu nome. Quando terminei, ele levantou seu rosto, e encarei seus olhos verdes escurecidos de luxúria, que refletiam os meus achocolatados.

Voltei à posição anterior, sentando em seu quadril. Apesar de ontem termos transado pela primeira vez, eu ainda estava receosa. Meu corpo se retesou levemente, e Edward percebeu a leve hesitação em mim.

-Não vou te machucar, amor. Vamos com calma. –murmurou ele. Assenti e com muita calma e precisão, sentei em cima de seu pau.

A onda de prazer que veio foi tão forte que gritei, arqueando as costas. Edward soltou um urro e levou suas mãos ao meu quadril, e lentamente, comecei a cavalgá-lo. Ainda havia um leve ardor em minha intimidade, mas que logo foi ignorada e desaparecida com os movimentos que fazíamos.

Era tudo tão indescritível, tão prazeroso, que eu apenas gemia alto. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito musculoso e intensifiquei meus movimentos, subindo e descendo meus quadris aos seus. Suas mãos apertavam firmemente, controlando meus movimentos. Ainda éramos novos nisso, mas tantas transas secas durante os últimos meses nos preparam para tudo.

Só não nos prepararam para o prazer que viria ao realizarmos a penetração.

Meus cabelos seguiam meus movimentos, caindo sobre meu rosto. Edward levantou sua mão e afastou as mechas, colocando-as atrás da minha orelha. Ele ajeitou-se minimamente, apoiando suas costas na cabeceira da cama. Ambos estávamos arfantes e com os lábios entreabertos. O peito de Edward subia e descia, assim como o meu, em busca de oxigênio.

Meus seios estavam pulando com meus movimentos frenéticos, os mamilos enrijecidos apontando para Edward. Ele levou seus lábios e língua para um deles, chupando, lambendo e mordiscando. Suas lambidas traziam um prazer imensurável ao meu corpo, que tremia levemente de espamos elétricos e excitação.

Inclinei-me um pouco mais para frente, e logo seu pau estava completamente dentro de mim, saindo em seguida e voltando para minha boceta. Meus gemidos soavam pelo quarto como uma melodia desenfreada, assim como os grunhidos de Edward. Ele largou meu seio e levou uma de suas mãos ao meu pescoço, logo em seguida me beijando ardentemente.

Migrei meus braços para o seu pescoço, abraçando-o enquanto continuávamos nessa dança erótica e única. Nossos movimentos não eram somente luxúria. Havia também amor, carinho, cumplicidade e sensualidade. Éramos dois corpos que se fundiam num só. Duas peças de um quebra-cabeça. Encaixes perfeitos e únicos.

Foi com esse pensamento que comecei a sentir o orgasmo a se formar no fundo do meu estômago. Meu ventre começou a se apertar, assim como minhas paredes em volta do membro de Edward enquanto o mesmo inchava dentro de mim. Meus gemidos se tornaram gritos de prazer junto com os rosnados e gemidos roucos dele.

Arqueei minhas costas, pressionando meus seios em seu peito. Edward levou suas mãos ao meu quadril, impulsionando contra mim, buscando nosso clímax. Foi quando ele sussurrou em meu ouvido "Eu te amo" em francês, que eu tive meu orgasmo, com Edward vindo logo atrás de mim. Meu grito de prazer foi abafado pelos lábios de Edward. Minha mente ficou nublada com o clímax, como se eu tivesse ido ao céu com Edward.

Eu ainda estava inebriada pelo intenso orgasmo quando Edward gentilmente me tirou do seu colo e deitou-me ao seu lado. Ele passou seus braços em volta de mim e distribuiu beijos castos pelo meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos e aproveitei a sensação.

-Bem, essa é uma bela maneira de acordar. –murmurou. Dei uma risadinha, e logo Edward estava rindo comigo. Nossas risadas aumentaram quando nossos estômagos roncaram de fome. –Vamos, Bella. Gastamos muita energia, e precisamos repô-la. Quem sabe depois não a gastamos novamente...

Gemi baixinho, mas Edward ouviu e soltou mais uma gargalhada. Ele levantou da cama e suspirei ao ver toda a sua nudez. Ele parecia um deus grego com toda sua imponência e sensualidade. Seu andar era firme como o de um felino. Suas costas eram definidas, marcadas pelos seus ombros largos. A curva da sua coluna, que descia para o seu bumbum firme era muito linda. Nunca pensei que homens poderiam ter bumbuns bonitos. Claro com exceção de Edward.

Seus braços magros, mas definidos, eram como corrente de ferros. Seu peito musculoso e liso como mármore era o mais macio travesseiro, que descia pelo seu abdômen liso e forte. O V dos seus quadris seguia o caminho para a minha loucura, onde uma trilha de pelos desde o seu umbigo, levava até seu membro deixava-o másculo. Seu pênis era lindo. Era longo, grosso, e delicioso. Ele não estava totalmente flácido, mas não estava com uma ereção enorme como normalmente estava quando estávamos em momentos... íntimos.

Desviei meus olhos para suas pernas musculosas e longas, com alguns pelos, que não eram nem muito grossos, nem muito finos. Eu poderia jurar que Edward fazia exercícios físicos diariamente, mas eu sabia que ele parou de fazer há seis meses quando havia se recuperado totalmente da overdose. Continuei admirando seu corpo, meus olhos descendo e subindo gulosos.

-Apreciando a vista?

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela voz rouca de Edward, que fazia uma pose. Sua sobrancelha estava levantada, e um sorriso malicioso adornava seus lábios. Bufei e me levantei, pegando minhas roupas no chão e vestindo-as. Dessa vez, foi Edward quem me secou. Dei uma risadinha e vesti minha calcinha, colocando a camisa de Edward por cima. Ele balançou sua cabeça e vestiu sua cueca, estendendo sua mão. Peguei-a e descemos para tomar um delicioso café.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Edward me contou que Alice tinha feito uma pequena mala para mim e havia deixado em seu Volvo. Tomei um banho, mesmo quando Edward insistiu que tomássemos juntos. Eu sabia que se eu aceitasse sua proposta não iria sair do chuveiro tão cedo.

Eu estava terminado de me trocar quando Edward abriu a porta. Olhei-o sob o espelho e sorri largamente. Ele sorriu de volta e se aproximou de mim. Seus braços cercaram minha cintura e ele jogou meu cabelo úmido sobre o ombro, beijando o lado oposto. Inclinei minha cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso, que logo foi contribuído. Sua língua trilhou um caminho desde minha clavícula, até o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu suspirava audivelmente, o prazer tomando-me.

-Edward...hum...devemos parar querido... –gemi.

-Por que, Bella? Está tão bom. –sussurrou. Sua voz rouca penetrou todo o meu sistema nervoso e minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Suas mãos subiram para os meus seios, apertando-os e girando seus polegares sobre os meus mamilos. Soltei um gemido baixo, e me afastei minimamente dele. Ele me olhou confuso, e apenas bufei.

-Edward, você tem que tomar banho, e logo seus irmãos chegarão aqui, e não quero piadinhas. –choraminguei. –E Charlie já deve estar preocupado. –fiz um beicinho. Seu rosto desmoronou e me senti mal por isso. Pude ver sua ereção sobre sua boxer, mas ele sabia que eu estava certa. –Prometo que depois terminamos tudo isso. Apenas precisamos parar de agir como coelhos!

Ele nada disse, e suspirei. Peguei o pente que estava na bancada e comecei a pentear meus cabelos. Logo depois, escovei meus dentes, e ouvi Edward ligando o chuveiro. Com muito esforço não olhei sobre a porta de vidro que nos separava, e guardei minhas coisas em minha nécessaire. Sai lentamente do banheiro e olhei o quarto.

A cama estava totalmente desfeita, os lençóis tortos e caindo pelo chão. Suspirei e as memórias da noite passada novamente tomaram minha mente. Seus gestos amorosos, o prazer que nos dominava, os beijos ardentes, os toque luxuriosos...

Balancei minha cabeça e comecei a tirar os lençóis da sua cama, um leve sorriso em meus lábios. Encontrei lençóis limpos em uma cômoda que estava num canto, e arrumei tudo ordenadamente.

Eu estava arrumando minha bolsa quando Edward saiu do banheiro, a toalha branca caindo perigosamente em seus quadris. Um rubor tomou minhas bochechas, e logo minha calcinha estava umedecendo-se. Voltei a minha tarefa, ouvindo Edward em seu closet vestindo-se. Ele saiu de lá com jeans e camiseta, seus inseparáveis All Stars em seus pés. Olhei para seu rosto, e constatei sua expressão vazia. Fiquei triste por deixá-lo magoado. Fui até ele, e enlacei seus pescoço com meus braços, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Inicialmente ele não correspondeu, mas logo ele me beijava com igual fervor. Puxei os cabelos acobreados da sua nuca, enquanto ele apertava gentilmente minha cintura, deixando nossos corpos colados. Senti a frustração esvair dos seus ombros, e logo ele me apertava contra si. Ele empurrou-me e logo eu estava deitada sobre a cama. Ficamos vários minutos nos beijando, a alegria de antes voltando para nossos seres.

Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, e com muito esforço nos separamos. Não foi preciso dizer nada, apenas trocamos um olhar significativo.

Separamos-nos com grandes sorrisos em nossas faces. Peguei minha bolsa e estendi minha mão para Edward, que pegou prontamente. Ele me guiou para a garagem, onde avistamos o Volvo e entramos, seguindo o caminho para minha casa.

Quando ele estacionou, vi que o carro de Charlie não estava. Dei de ombros e Edward franziu o cenho.

-Charlie não está em casa.

Ele entendeu minha lógica e sorriu malicioso. Ele saiu do carro e logo estava ao meu lado abrindo a porta. Ativou o alarme do Volvo, e logo estávamos na sala de estar. Vasculhei todo o local e conclui que não havia ninguém. Subimos as escadas e conferimos os quartos. Vazios.

Mal tive tempo de entrar em meu quarto e Edward trancou a porta, jogando-me na cama. Seus olhos estavam escuros de luxúria, e encaravam-me vingativos.

-Agora você vai pagar por ter me deixado aceso de manhã no banheiro.

Ele cobriu minha boca com a sua, e logo tirava minha roupa, deixando-me nua.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora**__: Olá, gente! Como prometido, estou postando hoje o capítulo! E aí, gostaram? Esse final explica muita coisa né? _

_Desculpas por não ter postado antes, mas estive com a vida muito corrida. São problemas familiares, pessoais, escolares e burocráticos. Sim, eu, aos 15 anos, passo por muita coisa! Desejam-me sorte para que tudo fique melhor, embora as coisas estão bem melhores agora! _

_Assisti Amanhecer Parte 2, e chorei demais! É tão lindo! Quem ainda não tem o link do meu grupo, estarei colocando novamente, mas agora ele não é só meu, é da Carolpass também! Suzana Dias sabe de quem estou falando! Eu sou leitora da Carolpass há um tempo, e me fascinei pelas histórias dela! Agora, dividimos um grupo, embora ela não conheça muito ainda como mexer no Facebook. Aqui está:  
_

_ *www*.facebook*.com*/groups*/*324443230979277/ (retirar asteriscos)  
_

_Eu deixei uma declaração no grupo. Quem quiser ler, à vontade!_

_Bjos, Chelley_


	16. Café

**LEIAM A NOTA DA AUTORA! URGENTE!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Café**

**#EPOV#**

Olhei seu corpo nu à minha frente, e uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Eu _nunca _me cansaria de vê-la nua. Bella é tão gostosa! E agora vou me vingar por ela ter me deixado sem sexo nessa manhã.

- Hum Bella, você é fodidamente sexy nua. Sabe, tenho uma tara pelos seus seios. Eles são tão lindos... –murmurei enquanto eu subia na cama e pegava seus montes suaves em minhas mãos. –E cabem perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Um dia tê-los-ei em volta do meu pau, e você terá uma deliciosa espanhola. –finalizei, dando leves apertos sobre eles. Ela soltou um gemido baixo e revirou suas órbitas, arqueando suas costas. –Fique calada! Quero você quietinha como a linda vadia que é.

Ela ofegou com minha linguagem, mas prontamente aquietou-se. Vi suas pernas pressionando-se em busca de atrito.

- Deite e abra suas pernas. –ordenei. Ela deitou e abriu suas pernas. Sua boceta estava encharcada, seu mel escorrendo no interior de suas coxas. –Hum, parece que minha amiguinha aí embaixo está necessitando de atenção... –deitei de bruços ente suas pernas e segurei suas pernas, mantendo-as abertas. Inalei o cheiro de sua excitação e sorri maliciosamente. Bella encarava-me com desejo e ansiedade. Deslizei um dedo em sua entrada apertada e quase rosnei ao sentir sua cavidade macia. –Que bocetinha apertada, hein?! E úmida... consegue imaginar suas paredes ordenhando meu pau? Você está doida para ser fodida né, minha putinha?

Ela soltou um grito com minhas palavras e saltou quando curvei meu dedo dentro dela. Fiquei estocando-a até que senti que logo ela iria gozar. Abruptamente, retirei meu dedo, fazendo-a grunhir.

- Você não pode gozar. Seus gozos são meus, e como você não colaborou horas atrás, vai ser castigada. Vamos ver até quando você aguenta...

- Edward, não faça isso... –suplicou. Dei uma risadinha.

- Calma. Logo terá o que quer, mas será do meu jeito. –avisei. Por mais que eu quisesse dominar a situação, era impossível negar seus pedidos.

Ela soltou um longo gemido e jogou sua cabeça nos travesseiros. Voltei minha atenção ao seu sexo depilado. Levei meu polegar e comecei a fazer movimentos triangulares em seu clitóris. Ela soltou um gemido alto, e soou como melodia em meus ouvidos. Vagarosamente, eu movimentava seu monte de nervos. Ah, que delícia que é seu sexo!

Parei meus movimentos e levei meu dedo indicador a sua entrada, recolhendo seu mel e lambendo depois. Seu gosto era divino. Bella soltava palavras desconexas e gemia esporadicamente. Seu corpo contorcia-se levemente, suas mãos agarrando os lençóis abaixo de si. Retirei meu dedo e abocanhei sua boceta. Ela gemeu ainda mais alto. Penetrei- com minha língua e assumi um ritmo moderado. Entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo, com Bella gemendo meu nome. Levei meu polegar ao seu clitóris e exerci pressão ali. Seus gemidos aumentaram, e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior forte.

- Hum, Edward... mais amor... Ah!

Ela soltou um gritinho quando dei uma mordiscada em seu clitóris. Repeti o movimento e logo ela gozou e minha boca. Sorvi todo o seu mel, como quem está morrendo de sede. Um gemido reverberou em sua garganta, tremores correndo pelo seu corpo, enquanto suas coxas apertavam-me contra si. Logo ela desabou na cama, arfante. Levantei-me e contemplei seu corpo corado e suado. Seus cabelos formavam uma cascata acima de sua cabeça, alguns fios grudados em seu rosto suado. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca entreaberta.

- Porra Edward, por que você faz isso comigo? –perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Porque eu te amo, querida. Quer mais? –perguntei. Ela logo abriu os olhos e sentou-se rapidamente, afirmando rapidamente com um aceno de sua cabeça. Sentei-me ao seu lado e encostei-me na cabeceira da cama. – Então, fique de quatro na minha frente e comece a chupar meu pau. –ordenei.

Ela levantou-se e deu-me um sorriso malicioso. Ficou de quatro na minha frente, com sua bunda ao alto. Ah, que delícia de visão. Seus cabelos emolduraram seu rosto enquanto ela levava sua boca ao meu pau duro como rocha. Segurou-o na base e deu uma longa e molhada lambida. Trinquei meus dentes para não soltar um gemido estrangulado. Ela rodeou a cabeça com seus lábios, fazendo fricção. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e bati-a repetidamente.

- Oh, chupa mais forte. –incentivei-a, elevando levemente meus quadris em sua boca. Mais e mais sua boca úmida e quente me cobriu. Ela começou a fazer um vai e vem delicioso, raspando os dentes esporadicamente. Ela começou a gemer baixinho enquanto relaxava sua garganta para abrigar-me. Levei uma mão aos seus cabelos e segurei-os, admirando enquanto Bella dava-me o melhor boquete do mundo.

Surpreendentemente, ela levou uma de suas mãos às minhas bolas, que estava pesadas de tanto tesão. Soltei um grunhido enquanto ela massageava-as. Eu já podia sentir o nó que se formava em meu estômago e meu pau inchar ainda mais. Comecei a foder sua boca com cuidado para não machucá-la, mas não com menos intensidade.

Eu já não conseguia conter os grunhidos e gemidos roucos que escapavam de minha garganta. Ela era maravilhosa. Minha linda e meiga namorada, Bella Swan, era a rainha das mulheres. E foi com esse pensamento que em três jatos longos e espessos que vim em sua boca aveludada. Soltei um gemido alto e estrangulado enquanto ela bebia toda a minha porra.

- Hum, seu gosto é tão bom, Edward... –sussurrou quando já estava montada em cima de mim. Virei nossos corpos e pairei acima dela. Ela sorriu meigamente. Sorri de volta e plantei um selinho no canto dos seus lábios. Apesar da sua doçura, eu não havia abandonado o desejo e a luxúria.

Peguei um preservativo que estava no criado-mudo e rolei-o rapidamente em meu membro. Fiquei entre suas pernas e pincelei meu membro em sua fenda totalmente encharcada. Bella estava muito úmida. Tanto que estava escorrendo pela sua linda bunda e a parte interna de suas coxas. Lancei-lhe um olhar enigmático ao constatar, e ela apenas encolheu os ombros e corou.

- Você está _tão _molhada! Prontinha para mim, né pequena? –ela corou ainda mais. Penetrei-a sem aviso algum, e vi suas costas arquearam e seus seios pressionando em meu peito. Ela soltou um gemido alto quando me retirei de sua gruta molhada. –Você quer mais, querida? Vamos, implore para isso. –e pincelei novamente a cabeça do meu pau em sua boceta.

- Edward, não me torture assim! Vamos, entre logo em minha boceta! –protestou. Soltei uma risada alta e novamente penetrei-a com mais força que na vez anterior. Ela soltou um gemido e satisfação e comecei a bombear rapidamente em sua gruta.

Os movimentos rapidamente ficaram mais rápidos e intensos. Gemidos ecoavam no quarto. Nossos corpos suados encontravam-se de maneira deliciosa. Eu nunca me cansaria de Bella. Ela era a minha vida.

Juntos, atingimos o ápice. Nossos nomes escaparam de nossos lábios como súplicas. Quando a onda orgástica cessou, desabei sobre o corpo de Bella, mas ainda sustentando meu corpo pelos braços. Meus olhos, que estavam fechados, abriram-se e fixaram-se nos olhos achocolatados de Bella.

-Eu te amo, querida. Nunca esqueça que estou ao seu lado. Meu coração está com você. –sussurrei.

-Eu te amo também, querido. Eu sempre estarei com você. Nossas estradas se cruzaram e jamais se separarão, apesar dos obstáculos que enfrentaremos.

Sorri em resposta e ficamos uma boa parte da manhã deitados, trocando carícias e conversando sobre tudo e nada.

**~oOo ~**

- Os jovens gostariam do quê para beber? –perguntou a garçonete.

- Hum, eu vou querer um chá de frutas vermelhas. –pediu Alice.

- Eu quero um mocaccino duplo com chantilly. –murmurou Rosalie.

- Eu quero um cappuccino e uma água mineral.

- Jasper, você está numa cafeteria, cara! Como é que vai querer água? –exclamou Emmett. –E eu vou querer um frapuccino, por favor.

- Eu quero água porque estou sede, criatura! –replicou.

-Tá bom, já entendemos a situação. –retruquei. Virei-me para a moça e fiz meu pedido, assim como Bella.

-Volto já com suas bebidas. –despediu-se. Ela tinha presenciado a infantilidade de Jasper e Emmett, que se encaravam irritados, com ar de riso. Com certeza não era sempre que tinham jovens animados no Snowfalls Café.

Meus irmãos, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella e eu combinamos de sairmos para uma reunião entre amigos. A escola estava tomando nossas cabeças por ser o último ano e precisávamos de uma distração. Nada era mais tranquilo que uma saída com os Cullen. Ou não tão tranquilo assim quando se tem irmãos histéricos e infantis e cunhados exatamente como eles.

- Edward, está pensando em quê? Na chegada do Mago Clow*? –riu Emmett

_***Mago Clow: **__mestre que inventou as Cartas Clow, do anime Sakura Card Captors. Antigamente era exibido no Cartoon Network e logo depois para o Animax, canal pago que fechou._

- Não, Emmett. Estou tentando entender por quê você é tão retardado. –repliquei. Bella, que estava aconchegada ao meu lado, riu baixinho.

- Tudo bem, ô Cabeça de Alga. Rosie, você viu o Sam quando chegamos?

- Não, Emmett, mas acho que ele está na cozinha hoje. O lugar está bem cheio para uma sexta-feira.

Ela tinha razão. Hoje o Snowfalls estava bem lotado. Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. Muitos tiveram que pegar bancos altos e ficar no balcão. O crepúsculo de Londres estava cortante. Outubro havia chegado e com ele os ventos fortes. Londres possuía milhares de cafeterias, mas essa parecia ser a mais aconchegante. Várias pessoas entravam e se espremiam nos balcões ou nas mesas de canto para tomar um café.

A garçonete voltou com nossos pedidos e desejou-nos um bom apetite. Emmett, como sempre, pediu pães de queijo, bagels, croissants e torradas, mas dividiu conosco.

- Oh, esses pães são deliciosos... Edward, acha que a mamãe consegue fazer? –indagou Emmett. Eu estava tomando minha xícara de chá neste momento. É uma tradição inquebrável tomar chá em Londres. Não importa se tomou café, mas deve tomar chá depois ou antes.

- Não sei, Emmett. Mamãe é arquiteta, não cozinheira. Por que vive fazendo perguntas idiotas? –murmurei, revirando os olhos. Bella estava entretida numa conversa de álbuns com Jasper, enquanto Alice e Rose conversavam sobre as compras de Natal. Não entendia por que estavam fazendo planos se nem tinha chegado dezembro ainda.

- Não é uma pergunta idiota. É apenas uma pergunta como outra qualquer.

A discussão durou mais alguns minutos, e nossas namoradas interviram para parar com a palhaçada. Exceto as piadas de mal gosto de Emmett, demos risada da situação.

Durante o tempo que permanecemos no café, encontramos alguns amigos da escola, como Angela e Ben. Sentaram-se conosco e logo estavam confortáveis. Emmett continuou com suas piadas, Jasper implicando com ele, eu soltando comentários sobre os dois, as garotas conversando e Ben que analisava tudo de forma engraçada. Ele era tímido, mas participou de tudo.

Em meio a risadas, conversas e piadas, tivemos um ótimo crepúsculo _a là _Londres. Logo em seguidas, pagamos a conta e fomos para nossos carros rapidamente sobre a ventania forte. Todos foram para suas casas, e eu levei Bella para a dela. Com um quente beijo e uma ereção, me despedi dela, prometendo passar em sua casa no dia seguinte para ir à escola. Ela cedeu, mesmo querendo que eu ficasse em sua casa. Charlie poderia ser um ótimo sogro, mas eu devia ter cautela e não abusar da sorte.

Já em casa e de banho tomado, joguei alguns jogos no PlayStation 3 com Emmett, que vencia de mim em lutas e perdia nas missões. Parecia um bebê quando resmungava. Dona Esme mandou-nos parar de brigar e desligar o aparelho. Com mais algumas provocações na escada, fomos para nossos quartos dormir, e sonhei com Bella.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Eu sei, não está lá o melhor texto do mundo. Bem, fiquei um looongo tempo sem escrever ou postar. Não vou fazer a lista toda, mas escreverei o básico: problemas pessoais e escola. Ah, e para aumentar a equação, estou namorando! _

_Apesar de tudo, peço desculpas pela demora. Não estava em meus planos fazer isso com minhas queridas leitoras. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar de estar pequeno. Comentem, ou terão uma surpresa nada agradável. Já tive uma má impressão em Guardian Angel, história que estou pensando seriamente em excluir._

_Beijos, Chelley_


End file.
